


That Hot Summer

by lilythechessie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Confessions, Eventual Smut, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Greek AU, Hickies, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwa rocks a skirt like no other, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi has a pet lion whos a bad ass and i love her, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, King Oikawa, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Lion King reference, Love Confessions, M/M, Makki and Matsun are little shits, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Parent Sawamura Daichi, Parent Sugawara Koushi, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa, Shameless Smut, Shiratorizawa, Swearing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Ushijima Wakatoshi - Freeform, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, akaashi somehow tolerates Bokuto, aoba josai - Freeform, arena fighting, fighter iwaizumi, for now, it always gets sexual, it'll most likely get sexual, iwaoi - Freeform, life time friends, lots of sucking, oiiwa - Freeform, omg so many hickies, semi eita - Freeform, tendou satori - Freeform, the Pit, who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythechessie/pseuds/lilythechessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is prince and decides one night to leave his castle to see the streets for himself, if just once. Soon he meets Iwaizumi, his new best friend. Oikawa keeps sneaking out to see him every night over a period of years and then one night Iwaizumi never shows up. Four years later Oikawa is crowded King and finds Iwaizumi, but it's not like it used to be.<br/>Greek ancient AU setting where everyone wears flowy fabric and skirts are commonly worn by guys.<br/>Alternative title: Makki and Matsun make Oikawa's life hell with the skirts they make for Iwaizumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oikawa snuck out as quietly as he could for an eight year old. He inhaled deeply once he scurried past the guards of the castle. He looked out from the shadows. _The streets._ He had never seen them this close before, they had always held his curiosity and he had finally worked up the nerve to see them for himself. He didn’t need to be here for hours, he just had to see it for himself.

  
“Hey you.” A voice called from nearly beside him. Oikawa swallowed down a scream. It was a boy, about his age. Not a guard or worse. Oikawa stared at him saying nothing as he walked up to him. “You’ll get in trouble if you’re seen around here.”

  
“You’re here.” Oikawa countered.

  
“Suit yourself.” The young boy waved him off and started walking away. Oikawa reached out and grabbed his arm.

  
“Wait! Could, uh could you show me around? Like maybe just down this street?” Oikawa wasn’t sure why he did it and wasn’t sure why the boy had agreed despite the late hour, but years later he wouldn’t want it to have happened any other way.

  
*  
“Open it! Open it!” Oikawa bounced beside Iwaizumi as they perched upon a rocky ledge. Iwaizumi turned the pretty package around in his hand. He sighed.

  
“I really shouldn’t accept this Oikawa, if we were ever caught, if I was ever caught-“ Oikawa hit his shoulder.

  
“Nonsense, if you were caught I’d save you. I promise.” Iwa gave him a pointed look. “I promise. Just open it Iwa.” He eventually gave in and ripped the paper reviling a golden chain with a simple flat pendant attached. Oikawa gushed.

  
“Do you love it or do you love it?” He beamed. Iwaizumi was stunned. This was too much. Someone with his upbringing, someone of his status, did _not_ wear gold. Gold from the freaking prince of all people.  
“I-I can’t take this!” He panicked, his cheeks turning pink. Oikawa waved his hand, dismissing him.

  
“Nonsense. Look it’s long enough that it’ll be hidden under your clothes. And the gold loves your skin color; here.” Oikawa grabbed the necklace from Iwaizumi’s hand gently and motioned for him to turn his back to him. Iwaizumi felt the chain drag over his collar bones and dip down into his shirt. He shivered despite the May heat.

  
“See?” Iwa faced back towards his pushy friend. “It suits you.” Oikawa patted the spot where the pendant was hidden on his chest. Iwa hoped the red on his face could be blamed on the sun. Iwaizumi reached up and grabbed Oikawa’s hand, pressing it firmly to his chest.

  
“T-thanks. I like it.” He kept his gaze turned away, heat creeping up the back of his neck. Slowly he let go of his friends hand and stood up. “Alright well birthday or not I still need to get back to the fields.” Oikawa complained loudly about it wasn’t fair he didn’t get to spend the day with him.

  
Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and walked down the dusty path. “We can’t all be a prince and run away from our responsibilities you know.” Iwaizumi glanced over and grabbed Oikawa’s hood. “And put this back on, someone’s gunna see you dumbass.” Oikawa glared at Iwaizumi but pulled the hood into place, covering his face completely.

  
“But it’s hot Iwa.” He complained.

  
“Well if you had waited till tonight to see me like a normal person you wouldn’t be hot, but you don’t listen do you?” Oikawa pouted his lip out at Iwa and batted his eyelashes. Iwaizumi cursed the way his heart sped up.

  
“Yeah but what type of friend would I be if I didn’t see you as soon as possible on your own birthday?” Iwaizumi didn’t respond and focused on heading back to work. The farm he worked on allowed him a long break, just because it was his birthday, he was glad he had ended up with such nice people.

  
Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a shove to the shoulder and told him he’d see him tonight. Oikawa stood there, unmoving and looking thoroughly offended.

  
“What?” Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa started tapping his foot giving him a pointed look. “You’re not serious are you?” Oikawa opened his arms, smiling.

  
“It’s your birthday.” Oikawa reasoned. Iwaizumi sighed and gave in, stalking over and wrapping his arms around Oikawa tightly. The prince smiled broadly and started giggling when Iwaizumi picked his feet off the ground despite the height difference.

“I love that.” Oikawa beamed when Iwa stepped away.

  
“Yeah yeah.” But Iwa smiled back just as big. “I really do need to go, don’t be late tonight okay? I um, I have something for you too actually.” Iwaizumi blushed as Oikawa’s smile got bigger.

  
“You’re blushing~” Oikawa cooed, poking his cheek. Iwa slapped it away and started walking away.

  
“Just don’t be late.” Iwaizumi repeated. Oikawa pulled the hood further over his face.

  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm sorry I haven't updated since . . I don't even remember. I've been super busy with work and life and all that good crap but I'll try to be better. Sorry guys :) anyways here's the part where everything goes to shit cause what's Iwaoi with out angst ^^ Very short chapter  
> Enjoy!

Oikawa wasn’t late. In fact he was early. He sat in the shadows of their normal meeting spot and waited. And waited. Oikawa frowned as he looked down the path Iwa should have come down by now. Oikawa worried his lip as ten minutes turned into half an hour, and that turned into two hours.

Oikawa swallowed the panic that was rising in his throat. Iwa had probably just had a really long day and had fallen asleep the idiot. Oikawa would scold him tomorrow for it.

Tomorrow came and went. No Iwa. Oikawa made another excuse to try to calm him down.

Soon a week flew by and there was zero sigh of his best friend. Oikawa toyed with the idea of going to where Iwa said he lived, but having the prince show up asking for Iwaizumi would raise questions.

So Oikawa did the only thing he could think of; every night at their spot he waited, eyes trained on the path Iwaizumi was going to come down any day now.

Days turned into a month. The only way Oikawa was functioning was due to his servants. They made sure he bathed and was fed. Other than that Oikawa wasn’t really there. Not mentally at least. Iwa had never come. Oikawa left his rooms every night, still hoping Iwa was going to be there waiting.

A year had passed. Oikawa stopped going to their spot. He threw himself into learning how to run a kingdom when the time came. He only allowed himself to go out one night a year. Soon four years had passed just like that, and even though Oikawa didn’t go to their spot every night he thought about Iwaizumi every damn day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Angst am I right? :D love you guys~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of kinglyness, a dash of plot and- opps, a fuck tonne of oh shit.  
> Enjoy :D

“Bad news.” Was all Kuroo said as he handed Oikawa a piece of paper. The King had died. Oikawa blinked at the note and re read it. It said he had collapsed suddenly and just . . . stopped breathing. Just stopped.

“Sir?”Kuroo asked too formally, right he was still standing there. Oikawa would have liked to have cared, really he would have but he was never close to his father. The King had always been cold and shut off to Oikawa; there was never any sort of bond between the two other than they were related by blood. His mother had died when he was young and that had left his servants the ones to raise him. His father only started taking part in his life recently to teach him how to fulfill the Kings legacy, to keep the long line of their family name going. Oikawa turned back to his guard. 

“Prepare everything for funeral. I need some time.” Kuroo slipped away with a nod. Oikawa knew this day would come but didn’t know it’d be so soon. His father had _just_ told him he was to become King and soon; he hadn’t yet finished his training, there were still things he needed to learn. Oikawa ran his hand down his face, he couldn’t help but wonder what Iwaizumi would say in a situation like this. He scoffed as he pushed himself off of his chair, he didn’t need to know what Iwaizumi would think right now. He didn’t need to know anything about Iwaizumi at all.

The service came and went and everyone wore black for a week. It was odd not seeing everyone in the flowy white clothes they were so used to. But now that that was dealt with they needed to start all the preparations for Oikawa to officially becoming King.

*

“Can’t we just skip that part?” Oikawa frowned as Bokuto, one of his personal guards, brought up the Pits. He had never been a fan of it, it was brutal the way people tore each other a part. Literally tore each other apart. Or how the lions tore people part. It had been his father’s favorite sport but he had ever pushed Oikawa to delve in it like he did. Oikawa had only watched it once when he was younger and his father didn't order him to appear at the Pit again, he didn’t question why, he was just grateful.

“What!? No way. Sorry but it’s tradition that the Pits hold the ultimate tournament once there’s a new King. Everyone would riot if you cancelled.” Bokuto explained. Oikawa looked over to Kuroo, his other personal guard, for help.

“Unfortunately, he’s right. It’s brutal but it’s a favorite. You know that.” Kuroo offered an apologetic shrug.

Oikawa stood up from his thrown. “Fine. Let’s get this over with then. Hinata?” He called. A bright ball of orange ran over and stood in front of the King.

“Yes your highness!” He bowed low and Oikawa rolled him eyes, he had told them that wasn’t needed. Neither was the title.

“I need help with all the clothing and jewelry the Duo have prepared for me. Care to help?” Hinata beamed brightly and practically ran circles around Oikawa as they made their way back to his rooms.

*

“Are we done yet? Why in Gods did they add so many jewels to this?” Oikawa cursed his seamstresses. Or better known as the Duo. Or the shit heads. Makki and Matsun.

“I think you look wonderful, very kingly.” Hinata smiled as he shimmied more gold bracelets onto Oikawa’s arms.

“Well I’m glad you understand where everything is supposed go, I can’t read these instructions worth shit.” The young king huffed. Hinata filled the rest of the process with babble about this and that with a level of excitement that no one should ever have. Ever.

*

“Looking good king.” Kuroo winked at him and Oikawa rolled his eyes. Why he even let the Duo decide what he wore he had no idea. One less thing to think about. Actually if Oikawa thought about it, they'd been dressing him since . . . Oikawa shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking about _him_. It had been four years he need to get over it if he was going to rule an entire Kingdom. 

“Shall we?” Bokuto prompted arm held out, and with that they were on their way.

*

It was loud. Like not hear anything for a week loud. The entire stadium was filled, people cheered as fight after fight came and went. The sand was dyed darker every time a body was dragged away. The sun was high in the sky when they called for an intermission and Oikawa couldn’t tell if he was relieved for it or annoyed because it meant this whole thing took that much longer.

“You’re doing well.” Kuroo whispered in his ear. Oikawa nodded. He needed a drink. He signaled Hinata and seconds later he had something sweet in his glass. By the time he was on his second glass, the intermission had been called and ended. The crowd found their way back to their seats. Oikawa swirled the drink around in his cup. It was supposed to be the finals up next. The best of the best. The most brutal did what they had to do to survive. It felt hard to swallow despite the sweet red wine; he didn’t want to be here.

“Can I pretend to be sick or something?” He hissed over his shoulder. Bokuto grabbed his shoulder reassuringly. That’d be a no then.

“They’re almost done, I think there’s only five guys in this and then it’s the lions. We could get you out after that.” Oikawa nodded. The fights were bad but watching someone get torn to shreds? He’d be excused to deal with Kingly duties, he refused to watch that. The first fight didn’t take long surprisingly. The second was longer but far more brutal. The winner was basking in the glory of the crowd. Oikawa felt his stomach turn, perhaps he wasn't even going to make it to the final match. The winners from those two fought afterwards and the second winner came out on top. Oikawa had to turn away, face hidden behind his cup when he heard the crunch of the other fighter’s leg being snapped like a twig, a very meaty bloody twig.

Something shifted in the crowd as the last opponent was let into the pit. Oikawa tapped Bokuto on the shoulder. “Who’s that?” He whispered, Bo leaned down to the King’s ear.

“The Champion basically. He’s been on top for the last three years. Well at least in the top five. It’s the longest anyone’s ever stayed there.” Oikawa took it all in. The bulk of muscles that ran down his arms, thick powerful thighs, and dark tanned skin that showed all the scars on his body like stars. The two fighters approached each other, teeth bared. Oikawa stood, his cup falling numbly from his hand.

The crowd lost it and started cheering. _Champion, champion, champion!_  Oikawa started walking down the steps, legs numbly taking him closer to the Pit. Kuroo and Bo exchanged worried looks and followed closely.

The champion, as he was called, had his back to Oikawa but held himself with this . . . familiar air. He charged the guy in front of him. Oikawa gasped, he was at least fifty pounds lighter than this brute. How was that even _fair?_ But he hit him head on and they started throwing punches and grabbing at each other, faces snarling, broken nails drawing lines of blood in each others skin. Oikawa watched the champion as he was thrown. Oikawa couldn’t breathe. He could see _his_ face. _His face_. Kuroo said something but he couldn’t hear him.

“Stop the fight.” He hissed. The two fighters in the Pit kept at it. Each move more brutal and viscous than the last. “ _Stop the fight_ _!_ ” He shouted. Bokuto bounded off somewhere and there were guards flooding the Pit within moments. Instantly the fighters stopped and backed away from each other, hands held high up in the air in surrender.

“What is going on Oikawa?” Kuroo asked harshly. “There better be a good reason for you calling this fight off.” Oikawa waited till he looked at him. He needed to see him. See his face. Kuroo grabbed Oikawa’s arm before he could keep going down the stairs.

“It’s- it’s him Kuroo.” Kuroo frowned. “It’s Iwa.” Kuroo’s face dropped as his looked at the man in the Pit.

“ _Oh shit_.”


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd booed loudly. They wanted a fight, this fight especially. It had been a long time coming and no one was willing to give it up. Oikawa wasn’t sure what he expected when Iwa looked up at him. A smile, a wave? Like he used to do so long ago coming down that dirt path. Oikawa raised his hand, not sure if he was going to wave or not. He was not expecting the rude gesture thrown his way from the champion, nor for him to spit in his direction. His blood felt like fractured ice forcing its way through his veins. The guards rushed Iwaizumi, ready to punish him for disgracing the King.

“NO!” Oikawa yelled. Everyone in the Pit stood still. Everyone in the crowd stood still. Moments went on till the crowd talked in hushed whispers. Iwaizumi turned and looked up at the young King. He bowed lowly in mock of him. And then turned on the other fighter. All hell broke out.

*

“He could kill you!” Kuroo argued as he tailed after the King. Oikawa wasn’t listening. He was going to see Iwa.

“What cell is he in?” He barked at one of the Pit guards. They gave him the number and he stalked down a set of stone stairs. Bokuto caught up to them quickly.

“Well that went about as badly as it could.” He whispered, walking quickly beside Kuroo. “Why do we care about this guy again?” Kuroo elbowed Bo in the ribs hard enough that Bo considered retaliating.

“It’s Iwa.” Kuroo whispered but Oikawa could still hear him. Bo silently shaped the word _oh_. Neither said anything after that. There was a dark small cell at the very end of a long stone hallway, not that there were any big bright sunshine cells. Oikawa gripped the bars and leaned in despite Bo and Kuroo’s protests. They had known about Iwa’s and Oikawa’s friendship. But that was then. Iwa wasn’t the Pit Champion four years ago. That _changed_ people.

“Iwa.” Oikawa breathed as he saw the beat up figure leaning against the wall. Slowly he stalked towards the light and Oikawa felt like he was looking into the lion’s den rather than Iwa’s cell.

“Oh so you remember me do you?” He purred. The face and body were Iwa’s but they were . . . warped. Unkind. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to throttle Oikawa’s face into the rusted bars.

“Of course I do! Where the hell did you go that night! I wait-“

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He snarled gripping the bars. Oikawa jarred backwards into Bo’s chest. “They found me right where _you_ told them I’d be. They took me that night just like _you_ planned.” Oikawa shook his head. _No._ That wasn’t what happened.

“I waited for you for hours!” He shrieked, losing any composer he had left. He threw he hands in the air. “You never showed up! I went back every day for a year –and you never-“

“Save your bullshit prince. Or should I say King? Congrats on that by the way. Save your fucking lies.” Iwaizumi turned back into the shadows. Oikawa stood there shocked. He was in shock. Kuroo looked over at Bokuto.

“Well, _as badly as it could have gone_ , just got worse.” He walked over and gingerly took Oikawa’s hand. “Common let’s get you ba-“

“Bring him.”

“I beg your pardon?” Kuroo blinked, he looked to Bo but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m not leaving without Iwa.” Oikawa said stubbornly. He heard Iwa scoff from inside his cell.

“Oikawa I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” Bo said carefully. Oikawa crossed him arms.

“I’m not leaving without him.” He said stubbornly. Kuroo shook his head.

“And then what will you do with him?” He asked. Oikawa opened and closed his mouth, stumped on what to say.

“Doesn’t matter just bring him!” He shouted. Kuroo side eyed Iwaizumi. He was a big guy, a brutal guy. A guy that most definitely didn’t like his King right now and Kuroo wasn’t going to chance that.

“I’ll bring him up but only if you’re not there and I get more guards to help.” Caught in a stare off Oikawa finally gave in. Kuroo was compensating, he should too. Oikawa nodded his head and started walking back down the hallway, glancing over his shoulder at the dark cell. What was he going to do with Iwa?

*

“You _changed_ your _mind_?” Bokuto gaped at Oikawa. The young king nodded. He didn’t want Iwa in those cells but he didn’t think he could handle Iwa looking at him like that again, like he had betrayed him. “Okay no. You’ve been looking for him for four years and now that you’ve found him you’re just gunna - not see him? You know how crazy that is right?”

Oikawa was gunna reply when he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Both men raced out to see what was going on. “Oi, there you are!” Iwa yelled at him. Oikawa felt a shiver run down his spine, if he tried really hard he could pretend Iwa was giving him heck for being late so many summers ago. “These assholes just dragged me outta my cell, I’m going back.” Kuroo glared at Iwa as he gripped his bicep, barely.

“Iwa. I’m never letting you go back there again and I know you’ve been there a long time but I want you to live here now an-“

He was interrupted by both Kuroo and Iwa at once. “ _Living here?_ ” Kuroo gawked. Iwa’s face went slack.

“I forgot something there, in the Pits.” Iwa explained after he regained his composer. Oikawa looked at Kuroo and nodded confidently.

“Yes, living here. He has nowhere else to go.” Iwa struggled in Kuroo’s grip but Kuroo held on regardless, still concerned for his King. “What did you forget?” Oikawa asked.

Iwa looked away. “Just a thing that I need to get alright?” He answered softly. Kuroo scoffed.

“You have no possessions; there is nothing in that entire cell but stone.” Iwa growled lowly at Kuroo. Oikawa cut him off.

“Let’s go then.” They both stared at Oikawa as he started walking in the direction of the Pit.

“Kuroo release Iwa, he’s fine.” Kuroo gaped like a fish out of water. “Kuroo. Now.” Iwa jerked his arm out from the tall man’s grasp and followed closely behind the King. Bo and Kuroo ran to catch up, walking on either side of Oikawa, throwing glances back at Iwa.

“He’s not safe!” Kuroo argued.

“Kuroo is right you can’t go alone with him down there!” Bo agreed. Oikawa held up a hand.

“Iwa is fine, we are going alone and that’s all there’s to it. Now do not make me repeat it.” Oikawa said forcefully. Both men stopped and watched Iwa strut smugly after Oikawa.

*

“Iwa, are you sure? I don’t see anything in this cell.” He peered in, his feet not crossing over the line. Iwa squeezed past him, managing to not even graze his skin. Oikawa frowned.

“That’s ‘cause you’re not looking in the right place.” Iwa walked over to a corner and started tapping stones in the wall, eventually one wiggled. Pulling it out Iwa grabbed whatever was in there and clutched it safely in his large hand. Oikawa leaned close to him as he passed, still unable to brush against him.

“Well what is it?” Iwa glared at Oikawa.

“None of your concern.” Oikawa walked beside Iwa, looking this way and that trying to see what Iwa was hiding.

“It is my concern actually, I brought you all the way down here to get something that’s apparently very special to you, and I want to know what it is.”

“And I want to know why you fucked me over all those years ago but we don’t always get what we want do we?” Iwaizumi tried to sound angry but it just came out sad and bitter. Oikawa shook his head.

“No that’s not what happened!” Iwa kept walking towards the castle. Oikawa grabbed his arm, Iwa instantly bristled.

“I don’t know what you think I did, but I didn’t do it! I waited there for you every damn night for a year Iwa, a fucking year. Why would I do that if I knew where you were?” Iwa pulled free.

“Well you didn’t look very hard for me either. That’s just as bad.” Iwa argued. They kept walking up rows of stairs to the castle.

“Of course I looked for you! What was I supposed to do? Tell my father to send a search party for you? Oh yeah cause that’s logical.” Oikawa seethed. Iwa stopped, causing Oikawa to stop.

“You _promised_.” He whispered. They had reached the main room where a very nervous Bokuto and Kuroo waited, but they stayed where they were at the end of the room.

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa asked, confused. Iwa jerked his head up, eyes looking glassier than normal. Iwa pointed a finger in Oikawa’s face.

“You promised you wouldn’t let anyone get me, that you would stop them and that I was safe, but because I got involved with _you_ I ended up in the Pit. Do you understand how shitty that place is?” Oikawa blanked.

“Iwa I-I didn’t know they had taken you of course if I knew where you were I would have gotten you. It-it didn’t look that bad in there?” Wrong thing to say, Iwa’s nostrils flared and he pulled his hand back, palm connecting with a loud slap that echoed across the room. No one moved. Not even Oikawa's guards.

“Don’t you ever undermine what I have gone through. You go back there and take another look. I had the nicest cell in there because of what I built myself up to be. You go check those lower levels with thirty some people crammed in one cell, then you try to come and tell me they’re not so bad.” Iwa turned around and stalked away. Hinata rushed over, Bo and Kuroo close behind.

“Hinata, go uh go give Iwa our nicest room, tell Makki and Matsun he’s gunna need clothes too.” Hinata said nothing as he chased after the tan man with the marks all over his body.

“Oikawa-“ Kuroo started.

“Don’t. I’m going out.” And with that Oikawa left.

*

“You’re going the wrong way!” Hinata shouted after Iwa. “You’re room is this way.”

“I’m not staying here.” Iwa kept walking. Hinata ran in front of Iwaizumi and held his arms out.

“King Oikawa has prepared the nicest room in the entire-“

“Kid, look, I don’t give two shits what that asshole wants, alright? “ Hinata frowned and then tried again.

“But he’s been looking so long for you and now you’re here and-“

“Would you fuck off!?” Iwa growled. Hinata started shaking, he’d never been yelled at like that before. Oikawa never raised his voice at him once, not even when he broke an entire bottle of his favorite wine. Hinata sniffed loudly, hands curling over his chest. “Hey no no no, don’t cry I didn’t mean to snap.”

Hinata tried not to cry he really did, but he couldn’t help the little sob that escaped his lips, he wiped at his eyes trying to remove the evidence. Iwa looked wide eyed at the small orange haired boy, he could deal with people trying to kill him, but not this. Please not this.

“Shhhh shhhh it’s okay, you’re okay.” Iwa rubbed Hinata’s arms up and down in comfort, but that only made the crying louder. Iwa looked around hoping no one was watching them.

“I’ll stay okay? Just for a few days but I’ll stay, you can show me where everything is. Just please stop crying kid.” Hinata slowed, sniffing again.

“Promise?” He asked shyly. Iwa nodded. Hinata stuck his pinky out at him. “Pinky promise?” Iwa rolled his eyes but grabbed the finger half his size with his own.

“Pinky promise.” Iwaizumi assured. Hinata grinned broadly.

“Make it a week.” He countered. Iwa spluttered. Had he just been played? Iwa tried backing out and Hinata’s eyes started to water again.

“A week! Yes that sounds wonderful! Just no more tears.” Hinata beamed up at the large man and took his hand, dragging him to his new room.

Kuroo watched as they made their way. Maybe Iwaizumi was still the big softy Oikawa so fondly talked about once upon a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Iwa is out of the Pits and now staying for at least a week all thanks to Hinata, the devious little red head he is ;)  
> Comments, suggestions, corrections, kudos are always nice!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr :)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im super bad at summaries soo don't mind me as I stick to end notes okay? Okay :)

 “This- this is horrible.” Oikawa gasped. Iwa was right, the cells reeked of urine, there was no proper air circulation down here, and he was pretty sure that guy in the corner was dead. “How the hell did it get this bad?” He asked the guards, who were useless. Something needed to be done about this. “Take me to the lions, if you treat humans like this I can only imagine what you do to those poor beasts.”

To his surprise the lions weren’t as bad as the human cells, he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. Still these conditions weren’t the greatest either. Lions paced back and forth, patches of fur missing from the scars of the wounds from people fighting for their lives. How had his father _enjoyed_ this barbaric torture so much?

“You keep the males separate from the females?” He asked the prison on guard. They nodded.

“For the most part until we need more lions and then we let them breed.” Oikawa’s eyebrows shot up. He hadn’t even thought about where they got the lion’s from or that they needed to be replaced. “Would you like to see the current litter?” Oikawa nodded and was led to a different area where he could hear tiny mewing. Oikawa laid eyes on the small cubs and almost forgot where they were. They were so adorable. Oikawa got closer only to jump back screaming as a paw swiped at his face but hit rusty iron bars instead.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t get too close to her cubs.” The guard dead panned. Oikawa knew that, he just couldn’t help it.

“Only the three then?” He questioned.

“The two males are very strong but the smaller female probably won’t make it.” Oikawa felt like he was going to cry, how stupid.

“What will we do with her?” he worried. The guard gave him a look.

“Let nature take its course? We can’t waste time on something that won’t make it.”

“Give her to me.” He demanded, eyes fixated on the little female. 

“Pardon your majesty?” Oikawa turned on him and pointed at the cubs. 

“Get me that female, she’s leaving with me.” 

“But sir, surely she’ll died she’s not very strong and-“ 

“Get. Me. That. Cub.” He growled. "Or are you disobeying a direct order from your King?" The guard didn’t argue again. Moments later a cage door was opened, the mother bribed with meat. The door slammed down as soon as she was on the other side. Oikawa let himself into the cage and picked up the little girl, cradling her to his chest, he rubbed her tiny face with a gently finger. 

“You’re not weak, and you’re not dying. You’re coming home with me.” He whispered to her. Oikawa left after that, not bothering with the guards anymore, he had things that needed to be put into action as soon as possible.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi hadn’t seen Oikawa since he’d stormed off down the hall after slapping him. Part of him felt bad, the other part of him said job well done. But just because he hadn’t seen Oikawa for three days, it didn’t mean he hadn’t seen others. Like Kuroo who constantly glared at him, although a little less now. He saw Hinata a lot; he followed him around everywhere, showing him things, getting his room set up. Getting him clothes. Very nice, fancy, expensive looking clothes. Iwaizumi sighed, why did he have this sinking feeling like he’d be here longer than a week?

“I’m not wearing this.” Iwa lifted the skirt with the slits that almost reached the top part of his thighs. 

“But I worked hard on that!” A pink haired man pouted. Iwa lifted an eye brow at him.

“There’s hardly any fabric here!” Iwa argued. The second man chimed in.

“But if you put that on with the rest of the outfit it doesn’t look so skimpy. We promise.” He grinned. Hinata sat on a work bench, swinging his legs back and forth. Iwa gestured at the fabric again. Certainly s _omeone_ understood this was stupid.

“You’d look so pretty in this Iwaizumi!” Hinata provided. Iwa smacked his forehead.

“I am a fighter; I am the Champion of the Pits. I do not  _do_  pretty Hinata.”  He tried in vain to explain. Hinata frowned. Iwaizumi really hated when he did that.

“Just at least wear it for a day? And then if you still don’t like it you never have to touch it again.” Hinata pleaded. He looked over and Makki and Matsun were nodding, or the Duo as everyone called them, Iwa was starting to see why.

“Kay fine. One day that’s it though.” He pointed a stern finger at Hinata who just cheered and clapped his hands while the Duo just had giant grins on their faces. He didn’t trust those smiles.

Once Iwaizumi was all suited up, skirt and all, it wasn’t so bad. He had a wide gold belt that hung over top of the skirt top, delicate gold chains hung from that in loops. It was actually very pretty, enough to make a scared body like his look pretty. Hinata shimmied two gold bracelets that sat high up on his arms; it wasn’t hard to get them to stay seeing as his muscles held them there. He refused the top it was far too hot out for one even if all the fabric was white and sheer.

“Okay now this.” Makki held out a big gold necklace. Iwa placed his hand on his throat.

“Um, I have my own if that’s okay.” The three of them nodded and Iwa was grateful it wasn’t a fight.

Iwaizumi left the Duo with Hinata by his side but even after a while Hinata was called away to go do something else. This left Iwaizumi to his own devices, which wasn’t the best thing. He felt self-conscious just walking around the giant castle, he hadn’t ever had the chance to see inside when he was friends with Oikawa. He didn’t want to run into Kuroo who would make a smart ass remarks about his clothes. At least the guards got pants. He didn’t want to spend all day in his room either; maybe he would just wonder the court and decide what he was going to do after he left this place. Because he _was_ leaving.

Not ten minutes after he started walking he heard his name being called.

“Iwa?” It was Oikawa, he hadn’t seen him yet. Maybe he could duck around a column before he was seen and survive another day without seeing his old friend. “There you are!” _or not_. Iwaizumi wheeled around in his head looking for an excuse.

“Yeah sorry but I had to be som- what is that?” He deadpanned looking at something swathed in Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa stopped where he was, not approaching any closer.

“Well I did what you said and I went back to the Pit and I’m doing something about it. It’s- it’s horrible, beyond horrible and I can’t believe I said what I did and Iwa I am so sorry that I never found you when I promised. I- I should have tried harder, I should have never stopped looking for you but you have to believe me when I say I never once stopped thinking about you not a day went by that you didn’t cross my mind.” Oikawa looked like he was gunna cry; breathing like he had just ran a mile. Iwa shifted uncomfortably. If Oikawa started crying he was gunna cave and wrap him in his arms and never let him go again. Had Oikawa really thought about him that much? Had Iwaizumi been too harsh in his accusations? What if-

Whatever Oikawa was holding moved. Iwaizumi stepped back.

“What the hell was that?” he asked. Oikawa’s eyes softened. He started peeling back the fabric and Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he really wanted to know what was in it. This _was_ Oikawa after all.

“I know I haven’t been there for you like you should have and I definitely missed more than a few of your birthdays and this might be a really crappy gift _considering_ , but I wanted you to have her. I-if you want that is.” Oikawa was blushing as he held out the squirming bundle.

“ _Her?_ ” Iwa took it gently because Oikawa was hovering over it like it was glass. Then he saw two sleepy dark brown eyes peeking up at him. Oikawa started talking.

“She’s just turned two weeks old, she’s from the Pit they said she wasn’t going to live long but she will. She’s a fighter I can tell.”

 

*

 

Oikawa felt hot, too hot. It wasn’t the summer heat either. Makki and Matsun had set out to kill him, and he knew it was those two who were behind Iwa’s outfit because it couldn’t be anyone else’s fault. Oikawa wanted to find Iwa to give him gift but he was pretty sure he was the one who was receiving the gift. Long slits traveled all the way up Iwa’s legs in smooth white fabric adored with gold that made him look impossibly tanner. Oikawa swallowed. He wanted to touch him. Badly.

Iwa was petting the small beast between the eyes with one finger, the squirming stopped and she settled back to sleep.

“She- she’s mine?” Iwa asked in awe, eyes never leaving the cub.

“If you want her, of course.” Iwa just nodded and held her closer, and then he looked up at Oikawa.

“What’s her name?” He spoke softly so as not to disturb her. Oikawa pursed his lips.

“I was thinking Nala, but she’s yours so you get to choose.” Iwa smiled, even if it was small, right at Oikawa. The young king sucked in a breath with a sight like that, heart pounding in his chest.

“Nala it is then.” Iwa agreed smiling back at the cub.

 

*

 

“You gave him a lion?” Bokuto grinned, Oikawa sunk down in his chair. “You have it  _so_  bad.” His grin somehow got wider.

“Shut up.” Oikawa grumbled pulling at his bangs. Kuroo was shuffling through papers beside Oikawa.

“If I do say so myself he _is_ pretty attractive the way he looks after her.” They both stared at Kuroo. “What? Have you seen what that skirt _does_ for his ass?” Kuroo made a yummy noise. Bokuto grinned ever larger and Oikawa wanted nothing more than to disappear into his chair.

Nala was now a month old, and Iwaizumi’s one week stay had turned into three. Other than the day he gifted Nala to Iwa he really hadn’t had a chance to see him. He was too busy with fixing up the Pit. He had freed everyone and given them jobs within the castle if they so wished and many had accepted the unlikely offer, seeing as they had no family to go back to. Of course Oikawa couldn’t totally disband the Pit, the people still wanted to be entertained. Bokuto had been given the papers of the willing fighters who wanted fame. Nothing wrong with that, the only time anyone fought to the death anymore was when they challenged someone, and even then they could refuse. Though it still happened more than Oikawa thought it would.

Oikawa was deep in thought, trying to figure out when he could bump into Iwa next when Hinata ran up to him.

“Prince Kageyama is here!” He yelled excitedly. Oikawa rolled his eyes. Yet another thing to deal with. 

“Send him in.” He waved. Hinata bounded back with too much excitement to retrieve the black haired prince.

“Thank you for having me King Oikawa.” He bowed lowly. Oikawa eyed Hinata who eyed the prince. Well  _that_ was interesting.

“It is my pleasure Tobio.” The prince stiffened but didn’t comment. “How long are you here for again?” Oikawa asked, not really caring for the answer. Hinata’s eyes were glued to the prince.

“Two weeks as arranged, if that is still okay with you.” Oikawa nodded.

“That was the agreement. Hinata?” The boy tore his gaze from the prince to look at Oikawa. _Cute._ He smiled as he spoke. “Can you please assist our young prince to where he’ll be staying?” Hinata beamed at the king. “And Tobio, Hinata here will be serving you while you stay.” Kageyama’s face bloomed a pretty pink.

“That is very kind of you but I have brought my own for the time being.” As if on cue a beautiful boy stepped out from behind the door. Oikawa blinked. He was stunning, pretty like Iwa, but in a different sense. Long thick eye lashes batted as he approached. No one said anything. 

“Thank you for housing my prince and myself.” He bowed deeply. Bokuto started stammering.

“You’re very pretty!” He all but shouted at the servant suddenly, the tips of his ears bright red. The servant hid his face behind his hand.

“Thank you.” He murmured shyly. Well this day was getting more and more interesting. Tobio and his servant were lead away by Hinata, who was talking very fast, even for him. As soon as the door closed Bo fell to the floor.

“I can’t do it; I actually can’t comprehend his beauty.” He wailed while clutching his chest. Oikawa laughed loudly. Oh _this_ would be fun. Kuroo patted his friend on the back and nodded thoughtfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few chapters saved and im editing them as I upload them so this is why I'm throwing so many chapters up at once. I haven figured out my ending yet so this will slow down eventually, but I hope to be better at updating than last time!
> 
> Come talk to me about my otp  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob  
> Kudos and comments very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala is the sweetest thing ever, Matsun and Makki are shitheads.

Nala had grown considerably in since Iwa had gotten her; she was now running around, knocking things over and creating a general havoc where ever she went. Iwa leaned over his bed holding a stay piece of fabric and chuckled at Nala pawed at it.

“Well, what do you say girl, should we sneak off to the baths now that it’s late enough?” Nala chewed at the fabric. Iwa took that as a yes. It was quiet though out the entire castle, the sun had set and there was a wonderful breeze passing through for once.

Iwa left the piece of Nala’s fabric away from the large pool of water for her to scrap with while he bathed. He dropped his towel and sunk into the luke-warm water with a sigh. Perfect. No one here, just himself and Nala. Iwa swam to the deeper end of the pool and leaned on the edge, chin resting on his forarms. He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder. He wasn’t sure how long had passed by but Iwa heard Nala squeak a warning and jumped out of the pool instantly, running to where he had left her.

 

*

 

Oikawa had finally gotten some time to himself, and it was very much needed considering the state of his hair. He was busy trying to teach Tobio and still working on the Pit on top of all his other Kingly duties. No wonder his father had simply fallen over one day, if he was honest it was a tempting even to him.

He strolled into the bathing house expecting to have it to himself. Oikawa stopped when he startled little Nala, he heard her before he saw her, and if she was around that meant-

“Nala!” he heard Iwa yell, water from the bath splashing. Should he leave? Surely Iwa had been here for the same reason he was, just to get away from everyone for once.

Oikawa was going to explain he’d be leaving Iwa alone when he came running around the corner. No towel. No nothing. Naked as then day he was born. Oikawa paled and then turned very, very red all the way up his face. 

“Nala are y- Oikawa?” Iwa stopped where he was and Nala ran over to him, hiding behind he legs. But that was definitely _not_ where Oikawa was looking. Iwa quickly covered himself and became almost as red as Oikawa. Almost.

“I-I’m sorry, I’ll leave uh sorry very sorry.” The king closed his eyes and spun around before he could make things worse.

“Wait.” Oikawa did. He heard Iwa walking then then water lapping as he got back into the water. “You can stay, if you want. I’ll just be uh . . . over here.” Oikawa turned around and saw that Iwa had gone to the far side of the pool, Nala running around the edge to be by him. If Oikawa hadn’t just seen what would be most likely filling his dreams for the next _month_ , he’d had thought the way Iwa watched Nala in a concerned manor was very adorable.

“Um, thank you.” Oikawa slipped his towel off and quickly dipping into the water himself. Neither said anything for a long time. Oikawa scrubbed at his skin then dunked his head. Eventually Nala got curious and wondered over to him, he scratched behind her ear and apologized for scaring her earlier, Nala ran off with his face cloth as a result.

“She likes you.” Iwa said quietly. Oikawa almost startled it had been quiet for so long.

“Well I should hope so, I did save her.” He smiled over his shoulder to see Iwa looking anywhere but at Oikawa. Silence filled the air again.

“So . . . how have things been?” Iwa asked. Oikawa turned around so he was sitting with his upper body exposed but that was it. Iwa on the other hand was sunk up to his jaw bone.

“Busy. Stupidly busy.” Iwa raised and eye brow and Oikawa continued. “I find it hard tolerating Tobio, he’s very smart and that bothers me.”

“He looks up to you, you know.” He offered.

“How would you know?” Oikawa asked, He certainly hadn’t seen Iwa around when he was with Tobio. Iwa shrugged, or what Oikawa thought was a shrug because he couldn’t see his shoulders.

“Hinata talks to me about him. A lot.” Oikawa smiled at that. Even if Tobio had brought his own servant Hinata had somehow found things to do for him. Oikawa didn’t mind, it was rather cute how smitten he was with the prince. That and Oikawa got a certain joy from watching Tobio squirm when he was the center of Hinata’s attention. Which was almost always.

“At least you don’t have to listen to Bokuto go on and on about how pretty Akaashi is. It’s honestly nonstop.” Iwa smirked at that.

“Well, he is very pretty you know.” Iwa defended lightly. Oikawa didn’t like the way his stomach twisted at the way Iwa said that.

“Do you like him as well?” Oikawa frowned. Iwa laughed.

“No you idiot.” Iwa smiled. _Oh._ Oh that was not good for his heart when Iwa smiled like that.

They talked comfortably about what they had been doing, Oikawa was busy being a King and Iwa had his hands full between watching Nala, and giving into Hinata’s requests. Which is why he still hasn’t worn anything but skirts since he got here. He madde a mental note to reward Hinata with what ever he requested later.

“How long do you think you’ll stay?” Oikawa knew it was a dangerous question. Iwa shifts around in the water, his collar bones now showing. Oikawa eyes a deep white scar that goes up from his collarbone and disappears behind his neck. Oikawa swallows and tires refocusing on Iwaizumi talking.

“I don’t know. Originally I didn’t plan on staying at all, and then Hinata started crying.” Iwa huffed. Oikawa flinched, he’d been on the bad end of that once, never again. “Now I don’t know how long I’ll be here. I mean unless you wanted me to go because I have been here for a while now.”

“No!” Oikawa shouts too loudly, words bouncing off the stone walls. Nala stirs from her sleep and then flops her head back down on the tile. “I-I mean no, it’s okay you’re welcome here as long as you want.” Oikawa picked at his nails. It had gotten late, it was gods know how late exactly but Oikawa knew he should have retired to his room long ago, he just didn’t want to miss what little time he was getting with Iwa.

“You’re not over doing it are you?” Iwa asked suddenly. Had his mind been read?

“No no, course not I just have lots to do.” Iwa eyed him.

“Shouldn’t you be in bed right now?” Iwazumi pushed. Oikawa shook his head.

“I’m okay here.” He answered. Iwa glared at him. “What?” He asked.

“Go to bed.” Iwa ordered. Oikawa glared back.

“No.” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest as if to prove he wasn’t moving.

“Yes.” Iwa copied him, arms now crossed as well.

“You can’t make me do anything. I’m the King.” Oikawa said smugly. Iwa stood up, the water just above his hip bones. Oikawa swore up and down he was not looking _there,_ no he was promptly ignoring those V'ed lines that traveled from the top of Iwaizumi's hips down to . . . Oikawa shook his head.Now was not the time, not when Iwaizumi had him pinned with his eyes. And eyes only unfortunately. 

“Watch me.” Iwa stalked across the pool, Oikawa started moving further away from him. “You always overworked yourself when you were the prince too, staying up late just to see me. I see you haven’t changed.” Oikawa was doing fairly well at keep his distance, water from the pool slashing at the sides as he had to actually walk quickly to get away now.

“I did it then I can do it now. I’m fine here.” Oikawa objected. Iwa glared at him then sunk into the water and started swimming at a terrifying speed towards Oikawa. Shit. Squealing Oikawa half ran half swam away from the approaching threat. A strong hand caught Oikawa’s ankle and pulled him into the water, causing him to sputter his way to the surface.

“Iwa you brute!” He yelled when he finally got his head above water. “I could accuse you for attempting to kill the King you know.”

“Just trying to do the kingdom a favor.” He answered plainly. Oikawa hit Iwa’s chest when he stood up, and then jabbed a finger into his thick arm.

“How mean Iwa!” but Iwaizumi wasn’t really focused on verbally abusing his old friend anymore. Iwa went bright red before Oikawa could figure out what was going on. Then it clicked. _Oh._ They were standing chest deep in water, and nothing else. Oikawa had forgotten they were both naked, and now it was the only thing he could think about. Iwa bit his lip as Oikawa watched, mesmerized.

“I-Iwa?” He breathed inching closer. Iwa’s throat bobbed, hands hovering at the surface of the water now.

“Yeah?” he whispered back, Oikawa looked down into Iwa’s eyes. How long had it been since he’d done this? It felt like the summer Iwa turned sixteen all over again.

“You uh, you never did give me that gift on your birthday . . .” Oikawa whispered even though they were alone. Iwa moved closer.

“No I never did.” Iwa said, voice so low a shiver went down Oikawa’s spine, if he just took one step forward he could-

“Oh la la Makki, would you look at that.” Oikawa and Iwa jumped away from each other at the same time.

“I haven’t seen bedroom eyes like that since last night.” Matsun laughed, Makki smirking right alongside him.

“Nala!” Iwaizumi hissed, turning to the sleepy cub. All he got in response was a flick of the tail. Some guard cat she was.

“Looking awful guilty there King.” Makki teased. Oikawa was already moving to the edge of the pool.

“Well, if I do say so myself we obviously did a damn good job on those skirts.” Matsun added, Makki nodding.

“Fuck you two.” Iwaizumi spat as he headed to his towel.

“Hey hey hey, no need to leave cause were here! Just ignore us go back to what you were doing.” Matsun waved smugly.

“We weren’t doing anything!” Oikawa squawked. Iwa was already out of the water and into his towel.

“Sure; that’s why you look so guilty.” Makki grinned. Oikawa jumped out of the water and wrapped himself in his towel as quick as he could. Iwa was already long down the hall by this point.

Oikawa glared as he passed the Duo. “If it wasn’t for those skirts, I’d kill you two right now.” He hissed. “Iwa wait up!” He called down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Close. Makki and Matsun whhyyy well cause they're shits and we love them anyways. Because you know, skirts with slits up the sides. Am I right?  
> Kudos and comments always welcome!  
> Come gush about shirts with slits on boys  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I've started writing the story again at this point and it's 130 in the morning and I have a cold, i think got everything but if there's mistakes of shit just sounds funny I'm just not at full thinking mode right now ahaha  
> dun dun dun . . . . all work and not play makes for an overworked Oikawa and Iwa can't have that now can he?  
> Comment and kudos are fuel for fic writers don't forget!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob  
> if someone were to draw anything to this i would probably cry on the spot, and by probably I mean totally, so if you're into that sorta thing . . also any suggestions to this AU is welcome I'll be honest and say I don't know how this ends yet . . .oh well :)

 

Iwa had almost forgotten that he said he had a gift for Oikawa that day. Iwa brushed his fingertips along his bottom lip. He had almost given Oikawa that gift tonight. He shook his head. It was a good thing those two idiots had shown up, Iwa would have woken up in a bed of regret otherwise.

Oikawa called down the hall for him, Nala paused but Iwa sped up. He wasn’t doing this, they weren’t the same as four years ago. This isn’t what he needed right now.

 

*

 

Iwa turned around the corner and by the time Oikawa had gotten there he was gone. Oikawa glared down the hall. He wasn’t giving up that easily. It had been a while but was sure he knew what that was about. Well pretty sure. Decently sure. Okay maybe he wasn’t sure at all but he was going to try anyways.

He retired to his room and flopped down onto his bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers. He was out within seconds.

 

*

 

The heat was what forced him to wake up. Oikawa turned over and felt the sweat rolling off of him. Gross. He held a hand up to block the light that shone into his window. He had been so detracted when he went to bed last night he forgot to close his curtains. Grumbling he slid to the edge of the bed and waited for his eyes to adjust. The sun was high in the sky. He froze. What time was it!?

Oikawa threw on the first clothes he found, not bothering to see if Hinata was around to help him. He burst out the door and also tripped over Nala.

“Nala!” She hissed back at him then continued chewing something.

“You’re up.”  _Iwa._

“What time is it?” He asked, voice cracking from not fully waking up yet. Iwa shrugged.

“Two hours past midday.” Oikawa blanched.

“Why did no one wake me?!” He ran his hands through his hair as Iwaizumi just shrugged.

“He wouldn’t let us.” Kuroo answered, Oikawa jumped not hearing him approach. “Said something about Kings need breaks too.” His guard answered. Oikawa looked back and forth from the two men, since when were they buddy buddy?

“Kings don’t get breaks! Kings fall behind when they have breaks!” Oikawa yelled. Iwa turned away and snapped his fingers, Nala jumping to her feet and following after him.

“Everyone is under strict orders not to let you do anything today, so go back to bed, you look like shit.” Iwaizumi said not bothering to look over his shoulder. Oikawa reached up to his hair and started trying to flatten it, he had forgotten how out of control it got when he left it untamed after a visit to the baths. 

“Since when do you give orders?” He yelled after him. Iwa turned, walking backwards.

“Since you didn’t listen to me last night in the baths when I told you to go to bed. Maybe next time you’ll listen huh.” He smirked and continued walking away. Kuroo turned and grinned at Oikawa.

“Not one fucking word Kuroo,” Oikawa had his index finger pointed in his guards face. “Not one word.” Oikawa felt his face burn as he went back to his room to try his best to not look like shit. Because according to Iwa he did and that wasn’t acceptable.

 

*

 

Iwa wondered into Oikawa’s working quarters two hours later, not trusting him. And sure enough it was a good thing he hadn’t.

“Iwaizumi!” Hinata cried as he jumped up and threw himself at Iwa, a recent habit he had developed to the princes’ obvious distaste.

“What happened to not letting the King work himself to death?” Iwa asked softly. Hinata frowned and looked away.

“I tried telling you but he threatened to tell Tobio I liked him if I did.” Hinata’s foot twisted in one spot on the ground while his lip jutted out in a pout. Iwaizumi smiled to himself.

“Did he now?” Hinata nodded. Iwa crouched down to Hinata’s level.

“Tell you what, Kags is by the western fountain. I’ll deal with the King.” Hinata blushed, nodded, and then ran out the door. As soon as the younger boy was gone Iwaizumi spun on his heel, facing the desk that _someone_ was “hiding” under.

“Hey dumbass!” Oikawa peaked his head out from the desk he was hiding behind.

“I just need to look at like five more requests and then I’ll be done I promise!” He squeaked. Iwa growled and came around the desk.

“No you’re taking the day off.” He demanded.

“Iwa I can’t afford to take a day off! I _just_ became the King and I have things to do and if I don’t do them then the place is gunna fall apart!” He cried. Iwa huffed and then sat down beside Oikawa. Plucking the five requests from Oikawa’s hands, he handed back three.

“You can do those ones, and then we’re doing something else because this kingdom really will fall apart if you don’t rest properly.” Iwa held Oikawa’s stubborn gaze. Oikawa looked away first.

“Deal.” Sticking his tongue out in concentration Oikawa started scribbling away at the papers.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay I’m done. Now what?” Oikawa asked. Iwa stood up and offered a hand. Oikawa stared at him and then blushed, but took his hand anyways. “You know Iwa . . .”

“Why do I feel like you’re going to say something stupid?” He sighed.

“That skirt really doesn’t leave much to the imagination.” Oikawa pursed his lips and flipped a bit of the fabric with his hand. Iwa was now the one blushing as he swatted at the Kings hand. 

“Idiot! Don’t say shit like that!” Iwa smacked him in the back of the head after adjusting his skirt. Which really wasn't all that adjustable.

“Iwa! What it’s true!” Iwaizumi didn’t glare at him, he did however glare fiercely at the floor and grumble too quietly for Oikawa to hear. Oikawa snickered behind his hand and waited for Iwa to stop blushing aggressively at the floor. After a moment Iwaizumi stopped only looking at the floor, glanced at Oikawa and then started walking towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Oikawa asked curiously. He watches Iwaizumi’s wide shoulders shrug.

“Not sure just going. You need to be away from your Kingly duties. At least for a day.” Oikawa thinks about it for a second and then gets an idea, he bounds to he’s also in front of Iwaizumi.

“So for the full day . . . I’m not doing Kingly stuff?” Oiakwa asks carefully. Iwa watches him carefully 

“ . . . well it’s almost evening now since you sleep in so long.” 

Oikawa sniffs. “And who’s fault is that Iwa?” He crosses his arms of his chest and turns his head away sharply. Iwa sighs loudly. Oikawa looks down at Nala who’s been trailing them all along. “Right Nala?” She mews back and Oikawa nods at her response.

“Traitor.” Iwaizumi grumbles at his cub. 

“Anyways Iwa, I do have an idea of what we could do, since you know, I’m officially not King for an afternoon.” Oikawa watches Iwazumi to see if he’ll go along with it.

“Alright what are you after?” They keep padding down hallway after hallway, not really going anywhere, or so Iwaizumi thinks. Oikawa takes a sharp left and Iwaizumi almost misses him turning. Quickly he too turns on his heal to follow the King.

“Idiot, where are you going?” He growls. Oikawa smirks back.

“Just one of my favorite places in the palace.” Iwaizumi goes to speak but Oikawa puts a finger to his lips and starts treading lightly. Naturally Iwaizumi does the same. They’re at the end of a hallway and before Iwa can ask exactly _what_ his childhood friend is doing, Oikawa slips between a vase almost at tall as himself and twice as wide, and a thick red velvet curtain.

Nala trots past him and also slips between where ever Oikawa went. Iwaizumi is about to ask what the hell Oikawa is doing when a hand grasps his wrists and tugs him what looks to be into a wall. Iwaizumi winces but he doesn’t meet cold white stone, instead he finds the dark hallway he’s been pulled into has a breeze to it.

“Okay where-“

“Shush! Whisper if you want to talk.” Oikawa orders sternly. Iwaizumi can’t see a damn thing but somehow still knows the look the King is giving him. Iwaizumi plays along anyways and starts whispering as asked.

“Okay where are we, and what are in the goddess’ names are we doing?” He can hear Oikawa shifting around in the dark looking for something. Suddenly he’s blinded by a bright light.

“We are in one of my favorite spots in the entire palace,” He explains as he waves a torch around carelessly. “This is the passage I always used to come see you.” Iwaizumi stopped, the light of the small fire lighting Oikawa’s features, they were soft, fond of a different time between the two of them. For a moment nothing has changed between the two of them, it’s back to the summer Iwazumi turned sixteen before he was taken to the Pit. Back to sneaking out late at night to meet the curious young prince who knew nothing about the world right outside his own palace. Iwaizumi remembered running down the dirt roads hand in hand with Oikawa, he also remembers hating himself in the morning for only getting a few measly hours of sleep before having to tend to the fields. And then religiously he’d meet Oikawa again the next night, the hours of slept he lost long forgotten.

“’zumi?” Oikawa is waving his free hand in front of his face and suddenly he’s back to the present.

“Y-yeah what?” Iwaizumi stumbles over his most intelligent words. Great. Oikawa giggles and then throws something at him.

“Put this on.” He orders. Iwaizumi struggles with the fabric. Nala playing with the ends doesn’t help him any. Oikawa sighs in frustrated manor and hangs his torch up on the wall somewhere. The confusing fabric is plucked from Iwaizumi’s beat up hands as Oikawa starts bunching it up.

“I’m not a kid.” He grumbles. Oikawa smiles smugly as he drapes the fabric over his head, properly this time.

“Course not Iwa, you’re a big strong man.” Oikawa pats his shoulder and shrugs on his own fabric.

“Can I ask a stupid question?” Iwa starts pulling at the cloak, sweat already starting to build on his cheat from the heat and extra fabric. Oikawa smirks at him, shit eating grin on his face.

“Better than anyone I know Iwa.” Iwa doesn’t even have to think before his hand has made a solid connection to the back of the King’s head. “Ouch!”

“Let me rephrase, why are we wearing cloaks?”

“Um I’m the King? And you’re with me? Kind of need to keep a low profile if we’re going to sneak out.” Oikawa explains. Iwa feels a little stupid and stays quiet. Oikawa walks further down the hallway and Iwa follows no questions asked. Once they meet a dead end Oikawa starts pushing on the right bottom corner with his foot.

“Does anyone else know about this?” Iwazumi asks, watching intently at what the other is doing. Oikawa shakes his head. 

“As far as I know I’m the only one who’s used this passageway in a long long time.” Nala paws at the slight opening catching their attention.

“No no sweetheart, you have to wait here okay?” Nala tries biting at Iwaizumi’s hand but he taps her on the nose. “Hey none of that. I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” The cub seems to agree, if a little bit reluctantly and shuffles off into the darkness. Iwa pouts.

“I feel bad.” He frowns. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s wrist and tells his to get ready. “For wha-“ Oikawa yanks Iwa out first and then quietly but swiftly closes the door behind them.

“Come on!” Oikawa half whispers, well down the narrow alleyway. Iwa runs for a second to catch up, stopping behind him when he peeks around a corner. Oikawa throws his arm across Iwaizumi’s chest and presses him into the wall. Iwa has learned to go with it now and stays against the wall, waiting quietly. Sure enough Oikawa does have a reason for what he’s doing as two people pass by. Two guards, one waving his arms around in the air talking with great animation the other stalking around, wiping his head side to side, looking for something. For _someone_.

“Hey that-“ Oikawa shifts his hand from Iwaizumi’s chest to his mouth until his two personal guards pass. Iwa pulls his hand away from his mouth. “They’re obviously looking for you.”

“Yeah but I don’t want us to get caught.” Oikawa smiles easily. Iwa stares at him blankly.

“Oikawa . . . you do know that as King you can do whatever the hell you want right? You don’t have to go sneaking around your guards.” Oikawa grins back, waving his finger in Iwa’s face.

“Ah ah ah, but Iwa I’m not King right now remember?” Oikawa grins mischievously. ”And besides its more fun when you’re sneaking around isn’t it?” He sends Iwaizumi a wink and he swears his bones all but melt from the heat that encases his body, and it’s not the cloaks fault. In fact he uses the cloak to cover his burning neck which he  _knows_ is flaring red right now. It’s the last thing Oikawa needs to see. Thankfully Oikawa doesn’t seem to focused on Iwaizumi’s uncontrollable blush as he sprints across the pathway Kuroo and Bo had just been on, and he couldn’t be quiet, oh no, he had to be giggling uncontrollably while he did it. Iwa swears under his breath and follows, taking off into the night after his friend.

Oikawa bounces around while he’s running to check that Iwa is still there. “Come on Iwa, I thought you were all tough, don’t tell me you can’t handle a little jog?” He grins like the devil himself and Iwa swears he just might be. He picks up his pace and closes the space between them. Oikawa is grinning like a fool, like someone with a body made of air, nothing weighing him down, like he’s not really the King of an entire city right now. Glee, is what it was that Oikawa had been infected with Iwaizumi realizes, and then he feels his face grinning in return. It turns out Glee is very contagious.

There’s shouting and before Iwa can think of what to do, Oikawa grabs his hand and runs like nothing can touch them. “Run with me!” Oikawa yells, face bright with the delight of the chase. Iwa shakes his head but keeps up. When they exit the official grounds of the palace they can still hear the sound of sandles slapping the cobble stone path, Oikawa looks like he can’t decide which way to go and Iwa takes the lead. He couldn’t forget these streets if he tried. Tugging Oikawa, hands firmly gripped together, they head right, going for Main Street. Oikawa laughs loudly as he hears Kuroo’s voice yelling at them in disbelief, and Bo’s encouragement from behind him. Then a loud whack, poor Bo.

They try keeping up with the two escapee’s but they’ve already hit the start of the busy street and by the time they’ve zig zagged their way past a few vendors it’s clear who’s won this round.

Iwa beams at Oikawa when he’s pulled perpendicularly into the shadows of someone’s tent.

Oikawa slams Iwaizumi up against a thick pole rather roughly and Iwa is about to give him shit for it when Oikawa flips his hood up, and leans in  _way_ too closely into Iwaizumi’s personal space. Iwa is sputtering ‘cause what the  _fuck_  does this idiot think he’s doing. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s hood and flips it up as well, then pushes their faces so close together there’s no light streaming in from the nightlife around them.

“Shhh.” Oikawa winks. Oh Iwaizumi’s not making any noises because he’s pretty sure he’s _dead_. Oikawa has moved his arms so the one nearest to the open street is framing the side of his head, his other arm casually placed on Iwaizumi's hip. Iwa is  _sure_ he’s dead, well not quite, if he was dead his heart wouldn’t be trying to claw its way out of his throat right now. Iwaizumi thinks he can maybe hear Kuroo and Bo’s voices but he doesn’t pay attention to that. He pays attention to Oikawa’s light brown eyes that are staring right back into his. His mouth hangs open slightly, trying to say something but he can’t, Oikawa has wordlessly stolen Iwaizumi’s voice from him with just a look. Look, stare,  _gaze._

“People avoid public affection.” Oikawa explains, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Iwa nods pretending he can totally comprehend what his friend is saying right now, he’s definitely not paying attention to the way Oikawa bites his bottom lip and looks to the side, seeing if they’re off the hook yet.

Iwaizumi reaches out and settles his hands along the tops of Oikawa’s thighs. _That_  levels the playing field. Oikawa turns his full attention back to Iwaizumi and stutters wildly, blush darkening the apples of his cheeks, Iwaizumi decides this is an Oikawa he could get used too. Iwa pulls him tightly to his body.

“ _People avoid public affection_ , right?” Iwa barely whispers it, but Oikawa’s so close he knows he hears it. Their noses can almost touch and if Iwaizumi tilts his head just so, and moves forward just a fraction he knows he could slide his lips along Oikawa’s. It seems the King is thinking the same thing because his licks his lips quickly again and his eyes flutter half way shut. Iwaizumi feels the hand at his hip tighten. He’s going to kiss Oikawa, he thinks to himself, he’s going to kiss his King.


	9. Chapter 9

Iwaizumi stops.

Oikawa is a _King_. Iwaizumi is some poor kid off the streets that managed to work in the fields most of his life and then ended up in the Pits. He wasn’t someone that a King ended up with. Iwa tightens his hold on Oikawa and pushes him away gently.

“I-I think we lost them.” He excuses. Oikawa’s eyes snap open, a new kind of blush covering his features. Iwa isn’t looking at him, he can’t. Oikawa steps back, instantly letting go of Iwaizumi.

“Yeah, we uh did. Look at us go huh?” He tries playing it off but both he and Iwa are breathing hard. Oikawa is the first to really move as he peers around the tent to see if they actually lost them. Iwaizumi’s almost a little sad that they did. Iwaizumi barely hears it but he does, Oikawa mumbles something along the lines of _idiot_ under his breath and Iwa doesn’t know if the King means himself or Iwa, but either way it suits.

They start walking along the brightly lit path that has booths lined up along either side, selling all sorts of things. It takes a while after walking but eventually the embarrassment passes and Oikawa is jumping from one side of the street to the other to ogle this and that. Iwa just rolls his eyes and follows him, small smile on his lips, a softness in his eyes that had almost been forgotten.  

He loses Oikawa for a moment before he finds him in a booth with lots of jewelry naturally. There are shinny flashy ones, there’s modest ones, and some are made of leather and some metals Iwa doesn’t even recognize. There’s plenty of stones hanging from pieces of polished chain as well. 

Oikawa has obviously found something he likes and is bartering with the lady when he stops at his side. A teal crystal hangs from a simple gold hoop. Iwazumi blinks because that’s a pretty expensive piece he has there, but when you’re King he guesses you can buy what you want without a second thought. 

“No no no. I’ll give you two silvers and a copper.” Oikawa offers. The lady behind the table looks at Oikawa and then spots Iwaizumi.

“Well hello there handsome.” She purrs ignoring Oikawa for a moment. Iwa stalls for a second, taking in that the women is quiet beautiful.

“Um hello to you too?” She smiles at him and he thinks it’s a pretty smile, then he can’t see her because Oikawa has literally stepped in front of him. He’s unsure if he’s blocking Iwa from looking at the women or the other way around.

“ _Two_ silvers.” Oikawa demands. The women purses her lips and tilts her head, trying to look behind Oikawa. Oikawa shuffles again and Iwaizumi tries not to laugh. The seller smiles widely.

“We have a deal.” She announces suddenly and Iwa turns back to see them exchange currency for the simple yet pretty earing. Just one, not two. Iwa’s eyebrow quirks up curiously. She grabs Oikawa’s hand as she gives the piece of jewelry over, she’s whispering in his ear quietly enough that he can’t hear but her eyes are trained so wholeheartedly on Iwaizumi the entire time. She smiles like she knows something he doesn’t and then disappears behind a swash of dark fabric.

“What was that about? What’d she tell you?” He asked Oikawa, who just thumbed the earing in his palm.

“Turn sideways.” Oikawa grabs his shoulders and turns Iwaizumi without waiting. He feels him grab at his ear.

“What are you doing?” Iwa asks nervously. Oikawa’s chest is pressed against Iwa’s shoulder, he’s hunched over trying to adjust to his height.

“Your ear is pierced, but you have no earring.” Oikawa says with a shrug. Iwa starts protesting but Oikawa tugs his ear sharply. “Oh shut up. This is like the necklace all over again. Besides it suits you.” He steps away smiling, admiring his handy work.

“Oikawa . . . you’ve already housed me and given me all these fancy clothes, and enough jewelry the equivalent of three life times in the field, if not more. Not to mention an exotic animal to boot.” He frowns, hand reaching up to fidget with the foreign object dangling from his ear.

Oikawa slides his hand up Iwaizumi’s face, and suddenly he can’t move again. “It’s a small price to pay don’t you think? I have a lot to make up for, believe me.” He smiles sadly at Iwaizumi and he can’t find the heart to say anything else against the gift. He leans into the warm touch and smiles back, warmer though.

“I love it.” Iwaizumi breathes. Oikawa hums happily. He jumps back suddenly and starts slowly wondering away, movement exaggerated.

“I know.” He grins cheekily. Iwa shoves him by the shoulder. They grab food when they get hungry and don’t bother calculating how many hours they’ve spent out here. When they’ve seen all the booths and share a sweet treat, something Oikawa insisted Iwaizumi had to taste at least _once_ in his life, they meander back to palace. The moon is high giving them endless light to see by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't look at me, Iwaizumi backed out last second I had nothing to do with it he just did it of his own accords, i know i know I'm mad with him too  
> T U M B L R >>>>> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob YOU. ME. TALKIE TALKIE.  
> kudos valued dearly!


	10. Chapter 10

“So how are we getting back inside?” Iwaizumi asks when they can see the palace. Oikawa shrugs.  
“Same way we got out. Trust me I’ve been doing this practically my whole life, I’ll get us home safe.” Something in Iwaizumi’s chest snags on the word home. Is that was this is for him now? Wasn’t he supposed to be leaving? Oikawa presses a finger between Iwazumi’s eyebrows.

“Whatever is going on in that small brain of yours stop it. Stop it right now.” Oikawa glares lightly at him and iwaiuzmi swats his hand away.

“Yeah yeah. Ready?” They run across the same path as before, sneaking into the secret door without anyone seeing them.

“Nala?” Iwa whispers. He didn’t think they’d be gone that long, he just hopes she did okay in his absence. “Nala where are you?” Iwa fumbles around in the darkness when there’s suddenly light again. He finds her then, curled up in a basket full of Oikawa’s spare clothes.

“Awe baby come here.” He coos, and then Oikawa has sided up to him, wiggling his eyebrows. Iwaizumi elbows him away with a eye roll. “Not you, you idiot.” He turns back to the cub and lifts her carefully out of the basket, she makes little sleepy noises and yawns but other than that she’s dead weight. Iwaizumi props her up on his shoulder, carrying her like a baby.

“How come I never get carried like that?” Oikawa pouts.

“Because you’re not this cute.” He shoots back. Oikawa makes an offended sound and then puts the torch out. They exit the secret hallway and slide past the thick curtain, slinking down the hallway as quietly as they can. It’s not until they’re in Iwaizumi’s room does Iwaizumi notice that Oikawa is still with them. The door shuts with a click.

“Um can I help you?” Iwa asks, gently lowering Nala onto the bed.

“She sleeps on the bed with you?” Oikawa blinks at the blonde ball of fur.

“That’s not an answer. And yes she does. Go to your own room. Shoo.” Iwa waves his hands at him.

“Ha! Yeah right, it’s probably more like early morning than late at night and my room will be the first place Kuroo and Bo are gunna look for me. I’m staying here tonight.” And as if to prove his point Oikawa flops down alongside Nala who flicks her tail in response to being jostled.

The hidden hood thing was one thing, the earing was one thing, but Oikawa staying in his bed I something he can’t do. Nope. Not happening.

“You- you can’t stay here, I’m sure my bed isn’t even that comfy compared to yours!” Iwaizumi throws his hands up in the air. Oikawa mumbles sleepily back at him.

“But Iwa, we never got to do a sleep over before.” His eyes are closed and Iwaizumi knows he’s close to passing out. Iwa grabs a pillow from the bed and starts walking over to the large sitting couch across the room.

“Hey no no. Here.” Oikawa pats the other side of Nala and Iwa shakes his head.

“No.” He says firmly. Oikawa opens his eyes fully and starts pouting.

“I’m back in the palace therefor I’m King again, and the King says get your ass over here and stay here.” Oikawa glares at him, well Iwaizumi thinks it’s a glare but because his eyes are so tired it looks more like he’s trying to see Iwaizumi than strike fear into him.

“This one time, that’s it. And you’re getting up early and getting out of here, you got that?” He says sternly. Oikawa smiles.

“Yay. Come.” He pats the same spot again. Iwa rolls his eyes but trudges over anyways, he lays on the other side of Nala. That works right?

“Are we getting under the blanket at least?” he asks. Oikawa peeks one eye open, grinning.  
“Why Iwa, I didn’t know that’s how you wanted to end the night.” He sing songs. Iwaizumi punches him so quickly Oikawa doesn’t even have time to flinch.

“Mean Iwa!” he cries rubbing his shoulder. Iwaizumi flips over so his back is facing Oikawa, and his burning face is hidden.  
“Go to bed.” He huffs. Oikawa is quiet and Iwaizumi thinks he’s finally gone to sleep when he feels a finger poke his side.

“Oikawaaaaaaa.” He groans. “Go. To. Sleep.” He gets poked again, and flips back around. “What?” Oikawa is fixated on drawing patterns in Nala’s coat by going against the hair.

“I just wanted to tell you I had a lot of fun tonight. It’s the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Oikawa worms his way closer so their knees are touching, he reaches for Iwaizumi’s ear and starts fidgeting with it. Iwa tries to ignore the blush on his face and focuses on the earring instead.

“I can’t remember the last time I had fun Tooru . . . Thank you.” Oikawa’s hand has stalled at the use of his first name, he wants to say something but Iwaizumi had already passed out. Oikawa keeps playing with the earring.

“You’re welcome Hajime.” he whispers into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff to make up for the teasing in the last few chapters  
> how do they wake up in the morning i wonder? stay tuned!  
> Comments kudos anything really is very much wanted and loved! Remember writers need readers so if you've come this far I want to say thank you 1000 times over for reading my writing, it means a lot just knowing you guys are out there and enjoying this, it's not always easy throwing part of you out on the internet for everyone to see ya know?  
> Anywho ~ come say hi https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one was a little longer than I expected, I know where I want this story to go but holy crap i'm over 17,000 words already and maybe halfway there? but anyways things pick up really quick here :)  
> Thank you so much for reading this far, if anyone has suggestions feel free to comment, I'm always open for improvement!

Oikawa doesn’t know why he was thinking staying in Iwa’s room was going to be any better than his. If he was honest his guards probably didn’t even look in the direction of his room. Which was how Iwaizumi and Oikawa were woken up to the cat calls of Bokuto and Kuroo. Oikawa made a mental note to install some heavy duty locks on his _and_ Iwa’s doors. 

“Wh-what’s going on?” Iwa bolts up right, well tries. Oikawa is covering more of him than the sheets are, Iwa shoves him off unceremoniously as soon as he’s awake enough for his brain to catch up with what’s happening.

“Y-you were supposed to stay over there!” He sputters, finger pointed in Oikawa’s face. 

“Me?” Oikawa clasps his hand over his chest. “You were the one who kicked poor Nala off the bed and then almost did the same to me. I did what I had to, to survive Iwa!”

Kuroo clears his throat reminding the two they’re still in the same bed, with people watching them. “Well as amusing as this is to catch the King in the Champion’s bed . . . “ he grins devilishly, wiggling his eyebrows. “You have things to do that don’t involve Iwaizumi.” Bo is giggling at the blushing pair as Kuroo teases them mercilessly. Oikawa groans and buries his face in Iwa’s pillow.

“What time is it even?” He whines. Bo walks over to the window and whips the dark curtains open, the blinding light makes Iwaizumi hiss in pain.

“Time to be awake is what time it is.” Bokuto helpfully supplies. Oikawa flips him off and pushes his face into the fabric further. He breathes in deeply, humming when he recognizes Iwa’s scent clinging to the fabric. He’s enjoying the moment when someone grabs his ankle and yanks him halfway off the bed. He gawks at Bokuto who’s grinning at him.

“We hardly got any sleep last night looking for you two asshole’s, payback!” Bo flips him onto his back and then flips him up over his shoulder. 

“Put me down Bo! I demand you put me down!” He squawks. “Iwa help me!” Iwaizumi blinks at him tiredly before Nala jumps back up on the bed where Oikawa had been moments ago, spins a few lazy circles and plops down beside her owner. 

“Good girl.” He says grabbing the sheets and pulling them over his legs.

“Iwa!” Oikawa whines. Iwaizumi snuggles into the bed.

“You’re on your own, I’m going back to sleep.”

“You heard him. Let’s get going Hinata is waiting for you.” Kuroo says. Bok hitches Oikawa higher on his shoulder and walks out the door.

“You’re all fired.” He grumbles.

 

*

 

“No. Just no.” Oikawa rubs his forehead while overlooking a request. A special request. One that involves marriage. His marriage to someone he’s never heard of that just wants some sort of legal tie to his kingdom. 

“Not to be rude Oikawa but-“

“But what?” He snaps, frustrated. Bo frowns at him.

“Shouldn’t you at least meet them? Or something . . .” He trails off.

Oikawa swivels in his seat. “For one I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that. For two, if I see one of these people you know _who_ is going to get a whole lot more persistent. He’s already a pain in the ass as is. And I am not a bargaining piece! When and if I marry it’ll be someone I actually love, not some land seeker.”

“Who’d want you anyways?” Oikawa snaps his head over to see Iwaizumi and Nala sauntering in. Oikawa glances at the time and grumbles.

“Anyone would be  _blessed_  to have me Iwa.” He says proudly. Iwa smirks at that and places a dish of fruits, bread and other finger foods on Oikawa’s desk.

“I believe you have the words cursed and blessed confused.” He smiles, nibbling on a strawberry. Oikawa tries retorting but all he can do is watch Iwaizumi’s lips cover the bright red fruit, his throat feels dry. Iwa notices his staring and gives him a funny look.

“What?” Iwa asks, finishing the rest of the fruit. Kuroo snickers off to the side and Oikawa throws him a nasty glare. “Uh you  . . . alright?” He sounds confused.

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Peachy.” Oikawa waves him off, cheeks turning red. Kuroo bends down to his ear.

“Peachy? That’s the wrong fruit.” He chuckles. Oikawa throws his arm out to hit him, but he’s too fast and skips away.

“Since Iwaizumi is here I’ll be doing my rounds now.” Oikawa and Iwa watch him leave the room.

“What was that about?” Iwa asks. Oikawa grabs some papers straightening them out.

“No idea.” He lies.

Iwa sits up on his desk and skims through some papers; he pushes the plate closer to Oikawa. “Eat.” He insists. Oikawa does as he’s told because he hadn’t noticed how hungry he had been. Breakfast had been rather rushed this morning. Hinata had gushed non-stop when his personal guards told him where he had stayed for the night. He felt his heart pound harder when he thought about it, curled up beside Iwa for most of the night, his stomach did flips just thinking about it.

“Gees.” Iwa murmured making the King look at him. “How many of these do you get?” Oikawa peered over the papers and recognizes them as purposes; he ignored them and turned back to the fruit.

“Those are just from this week, and only the hand written ones.” Fruit in one hand feather pen in the other Oikawa starts replying to some other formal requests. 

“Wait, do people come in and ask you?” Oikawa just nods dipping his pen back in the ink bottle. “Seriously?”

Oikawa sets his pen down. “Yes seriously, I mean I am a single King with lots to offer to other kingdoms. Why wouldn’t people offer?” Iwaizumi blinks at him.

“I just never thought about something like this. Are . . . are you going to accept any of them?” He asks quietly, not looking up. Oikawa eyes him, willing him to look at him. After a very pregnant pause Oikawa sighs giving in first.

“. . . No. I feel like marriage should be more than just a bargaining tool you know? I mean, look how mother and father turned out.” Oh boy, he hadn’t brought up that topic since Oikawa snuck out of the palace with the intent of hitting  _something,_ Iwa had intervened before he had broken his hand and ended up crying in front of him for the first time of many.

“Ah. No I understand, it is your life after all.” Oikawa stood up stretching out the aches in his joints, back and neck cracking.

“Let’s go.” 

“Uh you need to be doing your work, you’re King right now.” Iwa glared at him firmly. Oikawa walked over and leaned on Iwaizumi with his entire body weight, almost tipping him off the desk.

“Gah! You idiot what’re you doing?” Iwa tried pushing him off but Oikawa just wrapped his arms around him to cling better.

“I need a break Iwa, while  _someone_ was in bed  _I_  was hard at work. I need to move or I’ll be stuck sitting forever.” He pouted.

“You were the one who stayed up all night with me idiot. “ Oikawa kept pouting at him. “Fine!” Iwaizumi stood up forcing Oikawa to let go. “We’re doing one loop around the gardens and then it’s back here.”

“Well actually I need to go into the viewing room by the time we’re done that. Do you want to come as well?” Oikawa asks over his shoulder as he walks out the room. Iwaizumi easily keeps up, their pace casual, Nala trots a few steps behind.

“Uh yeah sure I have nothing better to do.” It’s a modest day, sun hiding behind a few clouds that give them a much needed break from the heat.  Oikawa keeps his hands behind his back as they stroll, nodding to people as they pass by. The only sound is the crunch of gravel under their sandals.

“She sure has gotten big hasn’t she?” Oikawa comments nodding down at Nala. Iwa smiles fondly at the cub.

“Yeah, she’s growing like a bad weed, aren’t you?” He bends down scooping her up, his free hand scratching at her belly. The cub blinks, eyes slowly closing. They slow to a stop as Oikawa coos getting closer, starching under her chin. Nala starts purring loudly.

“It’s like two proud parents looking at their child don’t cha think Makki?” Oikawa and Iwa look up to see their peaceful garden walk comes to a grinding halt. 

“Shut it!” Oikawa yells, glaring.

“Ooo he’s blushing.” Makki grins sauntering closer, Matsun right beside him.

“I am not!” Oikawa argues.

“Are too.” Mattsun quips back,

“Are not!”

“Are too!”

“Are not!” 

“Are too!” The three go back and forth for a while before Oikawa notices Iwa isn’t even standing with them. He whips his head around the garden till he spots him talking with the young prince.

“Awe he looks so lost without his lover.” Makki teases as Mattsun makes kisses faces his way. 

“I hate you two.” He grumbles as he walks away from them and over to Iwaizumi. Nala is back on the ground and they look like they’re having a serious conversation till Oikawa is within hearing range and their talking turns to a whisper.

“What are you two talking about?” he asks curiously when they stop talking all together. Tobio looks between Iwa and Oikawa and it annoys Oikawa that they were having such a private conversation.

“Nothing. Your time is up by the way, we need to get you to the viewing room.” Oikawa starts whining. “Shut up and just do your job already, common. Later Kags.” Iwa grabs Oikawa by the wrist so he can’t not follow Iwa.

“Kags?  _Kags_. Are you serious?” he pouts. Iwa glances back at him, still dragging him by the wrist.

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I-it sounds like you know each other personally or something, it just sounds  . . . _wrong_.” He grips. Iwa shakes his head, feet moving quickly to keep the King on track, because no one else is going to.

“I feel like I know him personally given the amount of time Hinata spends talking about him. Did you know he doesn’t even have a favorite colour?” Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, baffled. “Don’t look at me like that, I do speak to other people you know.”

“ _Apparently.”_ He grumbles. Iwaizumi lets go of his wrist once they’re back in the palace. As soon as the King is in the viewing room he’s swarmed with questions, the line of people is through the door. Iwa stops and blinks, a little shocked. Sure he had seen Oikawa handle his paper work and that was a chore most days, but he hadn’t realised he had a bigger workload like  _this_. Oikawa doesn’t hesitate for a moment, he’s there waving at people with a smile on his face. People notice Iwaizumi and talk fills the hall. Iwaizumi isn’t so sure he should be accompanying Oikawa after all, but before he can back out Oikawa looks over his shoulder at him and sends a  _please don’t leave me here_ look. And that’s all it takes before the rumors fall away and he goes to the Kings side. Iwaizumi shakes his head at himself for caving so easily, Oikawa hadn’t even  _said_ anything he just looked at him. A familiar feeling swirls around in Iwaizumi’s chest. It’d been four years but . . . they were still connected, still knew each others signals and cues.

The day dragged on. And on. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe how many people came every day to talk to Oikawa, granted he didn’t see the public every single day it was still a lot. Oikawa’s smile and open demeanor never failed when one of his people showed up with a problem, he took his time listening giving them his full attention. There were others though that came from different kingdoms, some Oikawa was friendly with. Others . . . not so much. If Iwaizumi had to describe his childhood friend with one would, it  _would_ be king. Gentle yet firm enough to stand his ground on something he believed in. It surprised Iwaizumi to see how mature the young king could be. 

 

*

 

“Hey, Iwaizumi.”

 Someone was shaking his shoulder, when had he fallen asleep? He looked around, rubbing his eyes trying to clear the sleep from his eyes. “Shit how long was I out?” Everyone had left the grand room; it was just him, Nala and Oikawa. The king smiled down on him fondly, tapping him on the nose.

“Not so easy is it? And you even got the chance to sleep in.” he looks at the hand offered to him before grabbing it and standing up. “Come on; let’s go get something to eat.”

“Sorry for not staying awake for you.” he mumbles wiping the sleep out of his eyes. Oikawa waves it off.

“It’s alright, I’m just glad to be in your company.” Iwa’s heart does a flip in his rib cage at the sight of Oikawa’s smile. It’s so blindingly honest it makes his body function on autopilot, and even then it’s not doing very well.

  
“Um y-yeah same.” He nods turning his head, cheeks feeling flushed. They get to the dining room and Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate to sit next to Hinata and Tobio, much to Oikawa’s distaste. Plates of food are in front of them within minutes.

“What’s your problem?” Oikawa asks Hinata whose obviously sulking. He doesn’t say anything he just shrugs his shoulders pushing his food around him plate. 

“Are you looking forward to returning to your home Kagayama?” Iwaizumi asks. Oikawa looks between his servant and the young prince and something clicks.

“Ooo, you’re going to miss him aren’t you Shou.” Oikawa grins. Tobio stiffens in his seat at the use of Hinata’s first name, Iwaizumi isn’t sure if Oikawa notices it or not but Iwa sure does. He slaps Oikawa on the back of the head.

“Leave them alone asshole, eat your dinner.” Oikawa rubs the sore spot.

“Mean Iwa! Just mean.” 

“Hinata?” the brute asks. The orange haired boy looks away from his plate, small smile on his face. “Don’t worry about helping Oikawa tomorrow morning, take the day off.” The boy’s eyes light up.

“Really?!” He beams, Tobio peers at them curiously. Oikawa speaks up.

“Whose gunna help me get ready in the morning?” he complains. Iwaizumi shrugs.

“I’m sure you can figure it out for one morning, you run a kingdom I know you can manage to put a skirt on by yourself at least once.” 

“Well actually . . . I was late one time and he did try putting his skirt on backwards so . . . “ Oikawa points his finger in Hinata’s face as Iwaizumi and Kageyama start laughing. 

“That was our secret! Fine you can have the day off _if_ Iwa is the one to help me in the morning.” He crosses his arms over his chest smugly. “And I doubt you’d ever get him to agr-“

“Done.” Iwaizumi quips. Oikawa isn’t sure but he thinks he sees Iwa send his servant a wink. Before the King can protest Hinata has grabbed Tobio’s hand and is dragging him off. Oikawa watches Iwaizumi smile fondly at the two as they race off, he gives his shoulder a shove.

“You’re just a big softy.” Oikawa grins. Iwaizumi blinks at him.

“What? No I'm not.” he frowns. 

“I know you know they like each other, they’re probably going to stay up all night you know.” Oikawa nods at the pair as they disappear around the corner. Iwa nods along agreeing with him.

“Hey why not.” 

“So . . . as my servant tomorrow you’ll need to prepare me my morning bath, have my clothes set out for me and-“ 

“Yeah right! You’ll be lucky if I don’t rip the covers off of you first thing.” He laughs standing up from the table. Oikawa grins wickedly. 

“So lewd Iwa.” He smirks. “You just want an excuse to see me without any clothes on again don’t you?” He sing songs. Iwaizumi’s face turns bright red.

“I-I don’t know that you sleep without clothes on you moron!” Iwa turns away and stalks off and makes it out the dining room before Oikawa catches up giggling. Iwaizumi shoves him and he gets shoved back.

“Go to bed I know you’re tired idiot.” Iwa says when Oikawa hesitates to close his door. Iwa gives him a little push. “I’ll be getting your ass up early tomorrow so you better sleep while you can.” Oikawa hovers for a moment looking like he might do or say something but then decides better. 

“G’night Iwaizumi.” He whispers closing his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe who doesn't love fluff? but we all know what happens when theres fluff . . angst. yup. be prepared.


	12. Chapter 12

Iwaizumi isn’t sure what time he wakes up but he knows it’s early and that giving Hinata the morning off  _was_  his idea and he has to follow through. He throws whatever he finds on for clothes, not bothering with a fancy jewelry so early. Something catches Iwaizumi’s eye as he passes his unmade bed, swiping his hand under his pillow he exits his room.  He trudges to the King’s chambers and enters quietly. Oikawa is sound asleep curled in a tight ball in the middle of the bed. Iwa sits on the side of the bed and just watches. 

Oikawa stirs a little but soon resettles, breathing softly and even. Iwaizumi smiles to himself it’s not often he gets to see him like this, he’s normally running around trying to get as much work done as the day will allow.

“Hey Oikawa.” He whispers shaking the king. He’s ignored as Oikawa snuggles into the covers despite the heat. “Come on Oikawa I’m being nice, wake up.” He shakes him again but all he gets is a sleepy voice telling him to go away.

“Alright you asked for it.” Iwaizumi goes to the end of the bed and grabs the sheets quietly then rips them off in one swift yank. Oikawa squawks awake and Iwaizumi makes a similar noise when he sees, or rather _doesn’t_ see clothing on Oikawa. Iwaizumi drops the sheets, spinning around to give some privacy every though he’s already seen _everything_. Every single inch. he clenches his jaw and demands his brain bring up different images. 

“Iwa! You pervert!” Oikawa yells scrabbling to cover him self with _something_.

Iwaizumi’s face is hot under his hands as he keeps his back turned to his friend. “I didn’t think you were serious about not wearing clothes to bed!” He defends himself.

“Why would I be joking about that!”

“I don’t know! Just put _something_ on damn it.” Iwaizumi hears Oikawa talking under his breath but he can’t make out the words, he’s just trying to get his breathing under control. This was going to be a _long_ day. Iwaizumi just hopes no one heard their screaming.

 

*

 

All hope is a lost cause Iwaizumi decides when Kuroo’s grin is ear to ear. Bo keeps nudging him every time he passes and honestly he’d prefer the Pits to this.

“I didn’t see anything.” Iwa huffs, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Oikawa leans over his throne. “He totally saw everything.” He whispers loudly to Hinata who despite his pouting giggles.  Iwa swears saying something about going for a walk and leaves the room.

“How are you fairing?” Oikawa asks his orange haired servant. Hinata shrugs, shoulders hanging low.

“I’m fine.” He mumbles. Oikawa eyes Bo who’s honestly not fairing much better. Probably even worse than Hinata actually. His feet drag on the floor where ever he goes, bottom lip jutting out so far Oikawa is tempted to tell him he’ll trip on it if he doesn’t stop it. But he doesn’t because his staff have dealt with him before and he was in far worse conditions than anyone here today.

“Thank you for your generosity King Oikawa. I shall be sending you a thank you gift once I return home.” Tobio bows lowly, eyeing Hinata then walks towards the door, taking Akaashi with him. No one says anything as the two figures disappear around the corner. Oikawa shifts in his seat, the energy already feels wrong. He hears Hinata sniff and doesn’t call him back when he rushes out of the room. Frowning he makes note to check on him once he’s had his space.

It turns out he doesn’t need to check on Hinata because when he finds him he’s tucked under Iwaizumi’s arm in his bed. Eyes red and puffy. Something in Oikawa hurts and he wants to reach out to the small figure but Iwa shoos him away with the wave of a hand and he listens. Another time.

 

*

 

Oikawa doesn’t know what to do with his two staff and it’s driving him insane. If Hinata shuffles into his room without saying a word one more time he’s going to send him on the next carriage over to Tobio’s palace. Same with Bokuto. The loud dramatic sighing, Oikawa can’t take it anymore!

“King there’s someone here to see you.” Kuroo pokes his head in Oikawa’s chambers first thing in the morning.

“Who?” Kuroo tries not to smile but Oikawa can see it.

“Someone important with an offer.” He says nothing more and slips out the door. Oikawa ushers Hinata out the door with him and they head to the viewing area, along the way Iwaizumi and Nala join them.

“Tobio?” Oikawa is taken aback, confused as to why the prince has come back in under a week. Hinata perks up instantly, eyes wide. Oikawa can see in his body how he wants to run down there to him. “To what do I owe the favor?” He asks calmly, gesturing for the prince to talk.

Kageyama hands a paper with Akaashi who brings it up to Oikawa. He reads over it quietly, brows pinching together.  

“Tobio you never mentioned this. Is this real?” He feels like he’s in shock at what the message reads. Iwaizumi walks over and takes the paper from the king, reading it once, then twice.

“Marriage?!” he gasps, looking between the two royals. “You can’t be serious?” Oikawa holds up a hand silencing him.

“It has my father’s signature right there.” Oikawa says without emotion, eyes looking but not seeing.

“Wh-what?” The wobble in Hinata’s voice makes everyone turn and look. Tobio clears his throat making everyone look back at him. He starts approaching the throne, no- he’s approaching Hinata, Oikawa realises.

“My father handed me this letter when I got home, it had been sent a long time ago when we were both young. Your father had thought that it would be good for our kingdoms to be allies-“

“But we are?” Oikawa interrupts.

“-In the form of marriage . . .” Tobio finishes. He keeps walking to Hinata who’s bravely trying to hold back tears, he’d run out the room if his legs would allow it. He can’t serve Tobio while he’s married to Oikawa, it would be a cruel, cruel joke to force him to do that. Tobio stops a few feet from the orange haired boy, turning to the King. “But I do not wish for that.” The breath that everyone had been holding is auditable. “I purpose that instead of a marriage we trade something of high value with each other?” Oikawa can start to piece where this is going. 

“I would be much more willing to trade than be married to you the rest of my life.” Oikawa teases, Tobio glares at him. “What do you suppose we trade?” The young King’s suspicions are confirmed when the prince speaks again.

“I would like to trade Akaashi for- for Hinata.” He looks down at the boy, blush promenade on his cheeks as he stutters. “If that is what he wishes.” No one has time to say anything before Hinata has crashed into Kageyama, sobs echoing loudly throughout the room, everyone watches in amusement as the smaller boy starts hitting the prince’s chest. A bold gesture.

“I-I thought you weren’t coming b-back you jerk!” Kageyama shushes the emotional boy, petting his hair, the moment is rather venerable, a small smile tugs at the King's lips in response. 

“I said I would didn’t I dumbass?” Tobio scolds fondly. Oikawa looks around and senses everyone is happily surprised at the events. Except Iwaizumi who just seems smug.

“You knew?” He questions eye brows pinching together. Iwa shrugs.

“I knew he wanted Hinata and was coming back for him one way or another. Defiantly didn’t know about the letter though.” He frowns. Oikawa saddles up next to him.

“Awe was someone afraid I was going to be married off?” He coos. 

“ _Yes._ ” Iwaizumi snappily agress much to Oikawa’s surprise. Before he can ask him what he means Iwa has taken off and Oikawa can’t follow because there’s now paper work to read and things to be signed. He’s never been so frustrated in his life. But things have seem to righted themselves because Bo is at Akaashi’s side in a flash and Hinata is clinging to Tobio like he’s a life line. Oikawa goes over to Akaashi, who’s smiling at one of Bo’s shitty jokes. 

“You know,” The King starts catching their attention. “If you don’t wish to be traded, and want to return to your home town, I’d let Hinata go. No strings attached.” Bo tries to argue but Oikawa holds up a hand, a silent command. Something he doesn’t use often unless it’s needed. Akaashi slyly eyes his guard and then turns his attention back to Oikawa fully, hands clasped behind his back. 

“I’m honored that you would give me such an option King Oikawa, but I wish to stay in your kingdom now.” He bows lowly, waiting.  

“Then I’d be more than willing to have such a beautiful face around.” Oikawa winks, making the man blush and Bokuto yell him. He skips off laughing before he stirs up too much more shit.

The paper work takes longer than he wants and time passes like cold honey but eventually he does get to leave and find Iwaizumi, who is not so easily found. A celebration is thrown that night in honour of uniting two kingdoms properly and Oikawa  _still_ can’t find Iwaizumi. Panic thrums in the Kings blood as anxiety suggests maybe his champion has left him at last.

He’s excused himself from the party to walk around, looking one more time.

“Iwa!” He calls down the empty hallway. He rushes to the end checking around the corners. “Iwa?” He tries again voice cracking.

 

*

 

He’s watching Oikawa work himself up and he really should say something, but he doesn’t want to talk about what he admitted earlier. What he blurted out before his brain could stop him. It’s not until he hears Oikawa’s voice crack that he steps out from his hiding place.

“I’m right here you idiot.” He sighs.

Oikawa whips his head over, eyes wide with the initial shock of being scared. Then he looks like he’s going to cry and- oh god Iwaizumi sees a tear and he should have stayed hidden. Oikawa wipes his face and tries to laugh it off.

“Oh ha. Found you Iwa. Not that I was looking I was just-” he sniffs loudly and Iwaizumi walks over to him and wraps his arms around the King. Oikawa doesn’t move, Iwaizumi was never the one to instigate physical touching in all their years of friendship.

“I’m right here you know.” Iwaizumi doesn’t know what he’s doing, doesn’t know why he allowed his arms to embrace his childhood friend. Oikawa lets out a sob and Iwaizumi can’t take it. He puts his arm under Oikawa’s knee and swings him up. “You’re still an ugly crier.” He remarks, walking back down the hallway.  Oikawa’s rubbing at his eyes fiercely trying to erase the evidence.

“I-I thought you had decided to leave. For good.” Iwaizumi’s chest squeezes painfully, he hadn’t thought about it that way. He bounces Oikawa, readjusting him in his arms.

“M’sorry” celebration long forgotten Iwa brings his King to his chambers, dropping him on his bed once inside.

“Iwa! You could at least be nice about it.” He complains.

“Sorry, used up my quota of niceness for the day.” He shrugs, definitely not sorry. Oikawa glares up at him and then makes his way to his private baths, smaller than the open ones but still a fair size.

“Join me?” he asks, trying not to let his voice sound desperate. Iwaizumi hesitates, looking at the hand outstretched to him. He could take it, he could be selfish and have this one night. He shakes his head, he is not who Oikawa needs. They are not Hinata and Kageyama.

“I-I should return to my rooms. “ He avoids Oikawa’s gaze and tries not to wince as he watches his hand fall back down to his side limply. 

“Oh okay. Goodnight.” He doesn’t’ wait for Iwaizumi to leave before he turns to the baths and closes the door behind him. Iwaizumi groans as he shakes his head, forcing himself to walk away. He is most certainly  _not_  going to turn around and go after Oikawa. Even if he’d probably undressed by now. And probably dragging a cloth across his skin. Slowly. Iwaizumi looks back at the door biting his lip hard between his teeth. He decides  _fuck it_ and turns to the door. 

“Oikawa? Are you here, did you find Iwaizumi?” Iwaizumi stops in his tracks and looks back to see Bokuto standing in the door way. Lips pursed in amusement at the situation. “Well. Found indeed.” He grins. Iwaizumi pushes past him and heads down the hallway. 

“Hey whoa whoa, where are you going?” Bokuto catches up to him, walking beside him down the hall. 

“To my room. Where I should be.” He grits out.

“Are you serious? Like- I was kidding if you want to go back there I’ll pretend I never saw anything!” The guard offers honestly. Iwaizumi stops at his door, grabbing the handle.

“I shouldn’t have been there with him anyways, it’s not right.” Before Bokuto can argue with him. He’s slammed the door in the guards face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well shit. that's not right haha opps! Oikawa's dad was kind of a dick. Iwaizumi is freaking out in his mind and poor baby HInata :( Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven forgotten about this fic guys! but I have to admit something . . . I just learned how to read your comments . . i know i know! that's pretty embarrassing but you guys are so sweet and kind and loving this?? SO keep commenting!

Oikawa is distant with Iwaizumi the next day. And the next. And the week after that. And then it’s to the point where Iwaizumi has to get Nala to sniff him out for him to come even remotely close to finding him. Iwaizumi tries confronting him but Oikawa just waves him off and says he has things to do and really need to get back to them. After almost a full moon’s rotation Iwaizumi finds himself hanging out with the Duo, he even goes so far as to let them use him as their model.

“Okay not that I’m complaining about you hanging out with us almost every waking moment of the day,” Iwaizumi shoots him a glare from the mirror he’s standing in front of. “But seriously what’s going on?” Maki asks concerned. Iwaizumi blinks at him for a second because Maki and Mattsun are a lot of things but rarely are they ever _concerned._ Iwaizumi huffs a sigh running his nervous hand through his black hair.

“It’s- it’s nothing.” A pin cushion hits the side of his head as soon as the words have left his mouth. “Hey!” he growls.

“Don’t pull that crap with us. We might be down here a lot but we know everything that happens in this palace.” Mattsun crosses his arms smugly.

“Why don’t you just go, I dunno, talk? With him.” Maki suggests taking a seat on the stool by Iwaizumi.

“It’s not that easy.” He huffs. The Duo look at him expectantly, waiting. Iwaizumi starts fidgeting with the teal earring Oikawa gave him, it's becoming a bad habit as of late. “Well I think he . . . offered uh, himself? And I kind of turned him down?” Silence filled the room.

“Are you fucking stupid?” Mattsun deadpanned.

“Hey! It’s more complicated than that alright?” He moved away from the mirror, snapping his fingers as he went. Nala hopped up from her nap in a pile of discarded fabric. She used to sleep in a spare basket but she was far from fitting in it anymore.

Maki grabbed Iwaizumi by the shoulder. “You can fix this, trust me.” Iwaizumi shrugged him off.

“There’s nothing to fix.”

 

*

 

“So . . . where’s-“

“Can you look over this agreement? I think it’s reasonable but double check it for me.” Oikawa shoved a stack of papers in Kuroo’s face. Kuroo grabbed them and shoved them right back.

“Okay this is getting ridiculous!” He yelled annoyed.

“Papers Kuroo.” Oikawa replied, he voice hard like steel. Kuroo threw his hands up in the air.

“You know what? No. No no ten thousand times no. I- _we_ are all done with your moping around. He probably didn’t understand what you were asking and if you just-“

“Enough! It was pretty clear what I was implying Kuroo! You don’t ask someone to come with you to your private baths in the middle of the night for some goddess damned _tea!_ ” the King snapped. Everyone in the room stilled. Oikawa hadn’t noticed in his outburst he had stood up and gotten in Kuroo’s face. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously. “I- Sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled like that.” He slumped back down in his throne, hands pulling at his hair.

Bokuto hesitantly approached. Clearing his throat he caught Oikawa’s attention. “I uh . . . should maybe tell you something? Ha. You see um that night when you went looking-“

“Surprise!” an orange ball of energy flew through the corridors. Hinata ran up to the thrown practically vibrating out of his sandals.

“Hinata, what a nice surprise.” Oikawa smiled fondly. Everyone else nodded and said their welcomes. “I’m surprised the prince let you out of his sight.” He grinned. Hinata’s cheeks turned a light red.

“He lets me do as I wish.” He grumbles embarrassed. Bokuto leans into the small boy’s space, inspecting him closely.

“Oh I think you let him do as _he_ wishes.” Bo grins wickedly pointing out the red mark on Hinata’s collar bone. He slaps his hand over it, bright red travels from his hand up to the roots of his hair. There’s snickering all around, even Akaashi is trying not to smile behind his hand.

“S-shut up!” Hinata yells at them, they quiet down if for nothing but Hinata’s sake.

“So . . . have you _you know_.” Kuroo smirks cuddling up to Hinata’s side. The poor boy gapes like a fish out of water. Kuroo’s eyes widen. “You totally have! Man it’s been what? A month-ish since you left and you’ve already managed to climb into the prince’s sheets.”

“Ohh was he your first?” Bo wiggles his eyebrows.

“Course he was!” Hinata snaps, and then impossibly turns even redder.

“Were you _his_ first?” Kuroo buts in. Oikawa wonders if he should stop his guards from being so noisy, but his own curiosity gets in the way.

“Kuroo.” Akaashi warns.

“Yes!” Hinata shouts confidently, and then stops and looks down. “Well I’m pretty sure . . . why wouldn’t I be?” He frowns deeply. Oh this is not going where it should, Oikawa thinks.

“Well it’s not like it’s uncommon for royalty to sleep with their close servants.” Kuroo shrugs.  

“Yeah they’re not strictly limited to one person, some people think it enforces the bond between their servants.” Bo says casually to Hinata.

“Bokuto!” Akaashi snaps.

“You asses!” Oikawa hisses. Hinata sniffs, hands rubbing at his eyes. It’s too late for Kuroo and Bo to realise their mistake.

“No . . . Tobio’s not like that, he- he loves me.” The orange haired boy is already backing away from the four men.

“Hinata wait-“ Kuroo tries but it’s too late Hinata is already taking off. Akaashi looks over to Oikawa who nods. Akaashi walks up behind the two guards and smacks the back of their heads with such force they stumble forward.

“You’re both fucking idiots.” He hisses. Kuroo and Bo both shrink under the glare of the beautiful servant.

“We’ll go find him.” Bo says impishly. Oikawa stands, throwing a hand out.

“You’ve done enough for today I think. I’ll go find him.” He sighs. He wasn’t planning on playing fix up today. “If Tobio comes don’t mention anything to him, he’ll probably try to kill you and honestly right now I’d let him.” The men shrink in on themselves.

“Tobio?” Akaashi doubts, “I’d be more concerned about Iwaizumi when Hinata finds him.” All three men shudder at that.

“We’re so _fucked_.” Kuroo whispers grabbing at his hair. Bo whines beside him. “Think we can go into witness protection?” He asks seriously.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi is strolling around the palace aimlessly when he hears someone crying. At first he thinks it’s Oikawa but then realises it’s not nearly obnoxious enough for it to be him. Rounding the corner a small body bounces off of his.

“Hinata?” he asks surprised. Hinata replies by wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi as far as they’ll reach and sobbing loudly. “Hey shh you’re okay, you’re okay.” Iwaiuzmi starts petting his hair and Nala is rubbing back and forth on the back of Hinata’s legs, well almost his ass because she’s grown so much lately. It takes a moment but eventually the boy stops crying.

“Are you hurt or anything?” Iwaizumi asks while patting him down looking for the source of pain. Hinata shakes his head.

“ _No_.” He sniffs loudly rubbing at his eyes. “I- I oh it’s just stupid.” He huffs. Iwaizumi crouches down to his height.

“Tell me what happened.”

“Well Tobio needed to come by and do something and then I ran ahead of him to see everyone and then . . .” 

“And then?” Iwaizumi prompts gently.

  
“And then Kuroo and Bo said that Tobio just slept with me because that’s just what happens between royalty and their servants and-and what if that’s all I am to him Iwa?” Hinata’s start brimming with tears again. “What if I was nothing more than just-“ Iwaizumi covers Hinata’s mouth with a gentle finger.

“Nala?” The lion’s ears perk up. “Go Find Kuroo and Bo, you keep them where they are till I get there alright?” The large cat rubs on Hinata and then slinks quickly down the hallway, ears on high alert. Iwaizumi focuses back on the orange haired boy in front of him.

“No. I’ve seen the way that boy looks at you Hinata, trust me when I say you could never be anything less than his everything okay?” Hinata nods but it’s slow and unsure. Then his eye widen.

“He looks at me like you look at Oikawa!” He shouts excitedly. Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn for his eyes to widen.

“Huh?” he gapes.

“Yeah!” Hinata exclaims. “Like when he comes in the room your eyes always follow him, Tobio does that too!” He grins. Iwaizumi’s eyes don’t follow Oikawa . . . do they? “Thank you Iwa, I feel much better now.” Hinata bounces on the balls of his feet like he’s about to take off.

“What’re you going to do now?” Iwaizumi asks curiously. Hinata breathes in deeply.

“I’m going to go confront him. I have to hear him he loves me. Thanks!” he press a quick kiss to Iwaizumi’s cheek and with that he’s gone. He touches the spot lightly with his fingertips, maybe that was why he felt so protective over him. Hinata never shied away from him even with the size he was, and his past. He had seen the other servants avoid his gaze, some even going as far as to turn the opposite way they were headed when they saw him.  Iwaizumi isn’t sure what he’s just sent Kags’ way but he knows it’ll all work out. Now if only he had enough gall to face things like that.

 

*

 

Oikawa was going to console Hinata, he really was. But when Nala came running around the corner he was about to turn down he stopped and started eves dropping. He listened closely to what they were talking about but a few words here and there were too hard to hear.

Hinata came racing around the corner before Oikawa realized that he had run out of time, he tried motioning for the boy to be quiet before he said anything but as fate would have it-

“Hi Oikawa!” the King physically slapped his palm onto his forehead.

“Busted.” A deep voice said.

“Oh hey Iwa, didn’t know you were around.” He lied. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but kept walking past the King, which was odd considering he had been trying to pin Oikawa down for weeks now. “Where are you going?” He tilted his head as Iwa marched on.

“ _Bad cat! Let us go! Nala!_ ” sounded from down the hall.

“Ah. Iwa try not to harm them _too_ badly.”

“No promises.” He growled back, Oikawa couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine, he should probably start looking for new personal guards.

 

*

 

“Did they even resist?” Oikawa leaned over whispering to Akaashi.

“They tried. Didn’t stand much of a chance though.” Oikawa nodded in agreement.

“He’s as protective as a lioness with her cubs, hate to be foolish enough to get in the way.” Akaashi stated, shaking his head at the guards holding cold packages to their faces. It couldn’t be doing all that much good seeing as it was hot enough water was running down their arms. Oikawa shrugged, served them right.

Iwaizumi stood across from them cracking his knuckles.

“Iwa, I appreciate you services and all but it would be incredibly inconvenient to try to locate new staff.” Oikawa waved casually.

“You’re an asshole.” Bo pouted.

“Pfft. Says you.” Iwaizumi threw back heatedly.

Oikawa turned back to his papers, slightly on edge with Iwa still hanging around but it doesn’t seem like he’s going to try confronting him here. And good thing too, Oikawa’s already had enough excitement for one day. 

It’s well past dark by the time Oikawa is finished, the two guards had left earlier to try to patch themselves up while Akaashi had stayed back to help Oikawa look over documents. He eyes Iwaizumi who’s slouched over in the corner with Nala flopped over his legs, which is staying something because she’s not the cub she used to be.

“I’m okay here Akaashi, you can turn in for the night.” He smiles tiredly. The servant darts his eyes from Iwaizumi in the corner then back to the King. “Yes I’m sure. Kuroo’s right I just need to get over it. Maybe four years was just too long.” He smiles sadly this time. Akaashi bids his goodnight and leaves silently.

Oikawa uses Iwaizumi nap as an excuse to work as late into the night as possible, he isn’t sure what time it is when Iwa wakes up but it’s more like early morning than late night again.

“Wh-what time is it?” Iwa asks sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m not sure actually.” Oikawa scribbles away quickly at the paper he’s on if he can just finish this before-

“Oi! Are you seriously still working?” Iwa growls finally cluing in that his nap turned into more of a full on sleep. Oikawa writes faster.

“Just one more- Iwa!” His feather is snatched from his hand before he can finish what he was writing.

“Go to bed idiot.” Iwa nudged him. Well least he wasn’t repulsed by just the thought of him. Oikawa tried to respond but all that came out was a large yawn. Okay so maybe he had stayed out way later than he should, and he would be paying for this in the morning but he had gotten just a little ahead of where he wanted to be and that was all that mattered.

“Just let me sleep here. I’ll be back in a couple hours anyways.” He mumbled. Before he knew it Iwa had grabbed his hand and was dragging him out of the chair.

“Iwa.” He whined. “Just let me sleep here.” he stumbled after the strong man.

“No. You’re going to sleep in a bed. And you’re bathing.” he ordered. Oikawa flinched at that. 

“I’m fine.” He argued, turning down the hall to his chambers. The King swallowed at the bad de ja vu. “You can let go now.” He tugged at his hand but Iwa just tightened his grip. He sighed. It was too early for this shit. Iwa pushed open his doors and pulled Oikawa till they were in far enough to close the doors. Once Iwa let go of his hand Oikawa walked over to the bed in attempt to flop onto it. Nala stepped in front of his way, rubbing on his legs. He ran a hand over her back. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.” The King muttered under his breath. 

“Go bathe.” Iwa ordered. 

“But Iwaaaaa.” Oikawa whined loudly. He just wanted sleep. “I’ll bathe in the morning I promise.” And to avoid any repeats.

Iwa shook his head. “Just do it.” He walked over and disappeared behind the door to the baths, Oikawa could hear the water start to run, steam started seeping out the doorway. Oikawa felt like a lead weight had been dropped in his stomach. Should he invite Iwa in with him again? Hinata had said Iwa looked at him like Tobio looked at Hinata, so if that was really the case . . .

“Oi. Are you coming or what?” Iwaizumi asked impatiently, half his body was peeking from behind the door. Oikawa’s eyes widened when he realized he had nothing more than a bathing cloth wrapped around his waist. Before Oikawa could answer Iwa had slipped back behind the door. His mind caught up a second later, he started throwing the jewelry off his body and onto the bed, scrambling to his bathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a total teaser! What happens in the baths stays in the baths . . . or does it :D anyways thank you for the ones still reading this I know I suck at constant updates but such is life
> 
> Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa wasn’t sure what to do with himself. There was Iwaizumi sitting in his personal bath, water and bubbles up to his nose, glaring at the wall across from him absolutely _refusing_ to look over when the King slid his towel off. Oikawa would be lying if he said he didn’t go just a little tiny bit slower, just to see if Iwa would try to look. But it seemed his best friend was set on boring holes into his bath tiles.

Neither of them said anything for a while after Oikawa was finally in the water, he wouldn’t even think Iwaizumi was anything other than a marble statue if it weren’t for his shallow breathing. Okay so this wasn’t the bath the young King had been hoping for but it was better than last time. Oikawa mindlessly ran a white cloth over his body, mind wondering, thinking about how much he could get done tomorrow with the little amount of sleep he was going to get.

“You missed a spot.” Oikawa jumped. Literally jumped. How had he forgotten that Iwa, of all people, was still with him? Was he that tired? In the time Oikawa hadn’t been paying attention Iwa’s facial expression had softened and he had shifted a little further out of the water, only enough to catch a glance at his collar bones. And something else.

Oikawa stared hard at the chain hanging delicately over Iwa’s collar bones, he had no doubt if it was out of the water he’d recognise the pendant that dangled on the end. He shifted closer to the tanned man in his bath, reaching his hand out, almost touching the chain. Iwaizumi stiffened at the movement which halted Oikawa from reaching him fully.

“You- you still have that?” Oikawa wondered in awe. Surely he would have thrown it away after he thought Oikawa had left him, or had it stolen in the Pit. Oikawa flinched at the thought of his best friend clinging to the birthday gift, waiting for him to come get him like he had promised when they were young.

Iwaizumi subconsciously grabbed at his necklace, guarding it like he always had. “You sound surprised.” He mumbled low. Oikawa was still sitting near Iwaizumi, enough for the water around them to feel too thin, too heated for just two bodies. Oikawa watched Iwa fiddle with the pendant at the end, this surge of fondness and pride swelled up in his chest that Iwa had kept his gift all these years. Things couldn’t be _that_ broken between them if he still had the necklace, and he was still wearing the earring he bought him as well. Oikawa always liked seeing it every day that he still wore it, the teal went well with his dark brown eyes.

“I haven’t seen you wear it yet since you’ve lived here. I thought something had happened to it.” Oikawa shrugged, the water rippling around the movement.

“It wasn’t easy to keep. The guards tried taking it once, and then when I shared a cell with other people I could only take it out and hide it again on dark nights. I got my own cell because of this.” Iwaizumi was holding the necklace up, gazing at it, his eyes glazed over thinking of another time in his life. A harder, more desperate time.

“How did a necklace get you your own cell?” Oikawa asked stupidly, eyes just as focused on the pendant.

“Someone had found it while I had been in the Pit. So I took it back . . . and then some.” Oikawa felt his heart skip a beat. He too often forgot the hands that sometimes played with his hair when Iwaizumi thought he was asleep were also the hands that had taken many lives. And not pleasantly either. Still he felt at ease being around Iwa, it didn’t make him nervous like it would some, it calmed him knowing he was close.

Oikawa reached out, even when Iwa stilled, gently taking the necklace in his hands. He savored the weight of it because even though it had been years ago he had picked it out for Iwaizumi it still felt the same. There was something grounding about that. He looked closely at it, looking for the stories that had been scratched into its surface over time, how it didn’t quite reflect the light like it once did but it still tried, it’s edges were smoother not so sharp. Oikawa turned it over in his hand, he hoped what the necklace showed was something that reflected on Iwa. Maybe he wouldn’t always be so harsh, that his edges would one day be smooth too. Of course the way he shined in the King’s eyes would never dull, Oikawa smiled at that.

A large warm hand wrapped around his, Oikawa kept his eyes on the pendant not trusting himself. Iwaizumi slowly pulled Oikawa’s hand up to his lips, pressing them to his skin, leaving them there for a moment. He watched carefully as Iwa kept his eyes closed as if he were savoring the moment. Oikawa had been jealous of many people and things in his life, but never _never_ had anything in this world made him jealous of himself. And then Iwaizumi Hajime had come along. His eyes were honed in where Iwa’s lips graced the skin on his hands. Oikawa was jealous of his hand for he wished it was his own lips that Iwa’s had chosen to land on instead.

“You could have chosen my lips instead of my hand Iwa.” He hadn’t meant to say the words out loud, but sometimes Oikawa’s filter from his brain to his mouth didn’t work as well as he wished it did. This was one of those times. Iwa stopped moving, eyes wide and blinking as he stared at his best friend and he stared back.

The moment had felt frozen in time and sped up all at once. Iwa let Oikawa’s hand drop back into the water without a word. They sat there staring at each other, both waiting for the other. The young King wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out before attempting something incredibly stupid. Oikawa shifted, just about to do said stupid thing when Iwaizumi spoke up.

“Your hands are pruning, we should probably get out.” He said quietly, cheeks turning red as he looked away. Oikawa could have slammed his face into a wall if it were close enough. Before he could do anything to save the moment Iwa had already risen out of the water, seemingly not caring that he was giving Oikawa an eye full. He gracefully left the water, Oikawa’s eyes boldly following him. Grabbing the towel off the hook Iwaizumi snapped it towards Oikawa.

“Hey!” Oikawa shouted half out of shock, Iwa was smirking at him even if his face was a little red.

“Pervert.” He scoffed leaving Oikawa scrambling out of the water.

“Are you serious!? There was – was a _thing_ a _moment_ there Iwa!” He yelled after him, grabbing his own towel to dry off quickly. He stalked out of the bathing room to find Iwa had already made himself quite comfortable in his bed. He noted with a fiercely beating heart that Iwaizumi’s towel had been discarded on the ground. The warriors back was to the King.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He gaffed back, shuffling around in the covers. Oikawa left his towel beside Iwa’s and climbing into bed slowly, like he was trying not to scare off an animal.

“Are we really gunna play this game Iwa?” He moved around trying to gain some covers for himself. Iwaizumi rolled over fasted than expected.

“Who said I thought this was a game?” Maybe it was the fierce look in his eyes, or that they were both without clothes and in very close proximity, but either way Oikawa couldn’t look away. Iwa turned back around as fast as he had the first time. Oikawa’s feelings for his best friend were far from playing a game, that didn’t mean he couldn’t cheat a little though.

“What . . . are you doing?”  Iwa’s body was stiff when Oikawa crawled close enough to touch his forehead to the skin between Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders and for his knees to touch the back of his thighs but that was all. This wasn’t anything worse than Iwa kissing the King’s hand, right?

“ _I have no idea what you’re talking about_.” Oikawa mocked in response. He grinned to himself when Iwa sighed loudly, body relaxing in defeat.

“Go to sleep idiot.” He mumbled back, Oikawa could almost picture the blush on his friend’s cheeks.

“Hey where’s Nala?” Oikawa asked, just noticing the cat’s missing presence.

“She’s making sure we actually get some sleep tonight.” Iwa grumbled back, slowly giving in to sleep. Oikawa snuggled further, pressing his face more towards Iwa’s hair line breathing in his comforting scent mixed in with his bathing elixirs.

“Good.” And with that Oikawa finally caved to the sleeping pulling him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahh you guys have been so good with my shitty updates  
> sometimes I think no ones reading and I'm just putting this out there on the world wide web so comments are always welcome, they remind me i'm writing for someone, even if it's just one person :)
> 
> It early in my nightshift so I might type out another chapter tonight so wish me luck!  
> and dont be afraid to come say hi on tumblr my user name is lucys-left-boob :)   
> love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little longer than the last couple chapters and once again sorry for not being consistent with my updates but such is life :)  
> Things finally FINALLY get moving here :D  
> this fic is looking more like it's gunna be in the 40,00-50,00 range sooo yeah there's lots more after this :)
> 
> Kudo's and comments are always welcome! They're the reason I write so if you like something please let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi had slept like the dead last night, maybe it was knowing someone was there with him. Maybe he was just that tried from everything that had been going on lately, trying to deal with his feelings in one way or another and Oikawa trying to deal with his feelings in less obvious ways. Iwaizumi snuggled further into the sheets. He tried reminding himself that things like last night were foolish, he could never have a proper relationship with a King. Iwaizumi wondered what kind of life they’d have if they were both royalty or both out in the fields. He scoffed at the image of Oikawa getting his hands caked with dirt, his cheeks too red from the heat of the summer sun; because Iwaizumi _knew_ just knew he would forget to put anything on to stop from burning.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, smile slipping from his face; but they weren’t both one of the other and it was foolish to spend time dreaming of such. Speaking of dreaming he should probably kick Oikawa out of bed to start his Kingly duties, just because they always seemed to stay up too late didn’t mean they could always cancel the next morning. Oikawa had an entire Kingdom to run after all.

Iwaizumi threw his hand out looking for a body to shove off the bed but after moving around a little he didn’t find one. Sitting up Iwaizumi saw where the covers were pulled back carefully from when Oikawa must have snuck out of bed earlier.

Iwaizumi frowned at the spot; feeling it with his hand all the warmth was gone, so Oikawa must had been up earlier than he thought. He tried to not let it bother him that he’d been left in bed but really what had Iwaizumi expected?

Well at least this made sense as to why Oikawa wasn’t smothering him in bed this morning, he clung on so tightly there wasn’t any other option than to let him do it really.

Iwaizumi flung the covers off to get ready for the day then blushed as he remembered they went to bed without clothes last night. Course they hadn’t done anything. Nothing. Not a damn thing.

Iwaizumi groaned and fell back onto the bed. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep to himself if he stayed here; maybe he and Oikawa would be better off that way. Then he remembers Hinata and Kuroo telling him how bad the King was when he first thought he abandoned him, he couldn’t put Oikawa through that again. Iwaizumi pulled at the dark hair on his head in frustration. Wasn’t there any other options?

He let his mind wonder; he could find someone else for Oikawa that he’d be so taken by that he’d forget about Iwaizumi. He shook his head at that, right like Iwaizumi could just watch from the sidelines if someone else touched him.

Hearing the distinct sound of fabric ripping the warrior snapped out of it, looking down he saw Oikawa’s very fine, very expensive sheets with minor tears in them.

“Shit.” He sighed. If he was that bad just thinking about it, he could only imagine what he would actually do to the poor person. Pushing himself off the bed he shimmied his skirt on from yesterday, he might as well go get breakfast for him and Oikawa because goddess knows he hasn’t eaten yet.

 

*

 

It wasn’t easy leaving his bed this morning. He knew Nala was outside their – his bedroom door and he could stay curled up with Iwaizumi if he wanted to but putting off his duties as King wouldn’t make them disappear if he ignored him.

That and he didn’t want to be harassed because where ever Nala was Iwa was, and he didn’t feel like being bullied by his guards today; besides Iwa I might actually kill them this time.

“Good morning.” Chimed a calm voice as soon as Oikawa stepped into the room that held his thrown. Don’t get him wrong he loved Hinata but that much energy first thing in the morning could be considered torcher some days. Akaashi’s soothing voice had a much more pleasant ring to it.

“Good morning to you as well.” Oikawa plopped down in his chair and took the papers his servant offered with only a small frown.

“New laws being passed, just need your signature after you read through them. Nothing too hard today.” The King cocked an eyebrow at the beautiful man. “I promise.” He smiled.

Oikawa enjoyed Akaashi and understood quite well as to why Bokuto was so smitten with him. He was easy to get along with, didn’t always need words to communicate and somehow always knew when he was needed; and when he was not. Like this morning. That could have been the influence of the giant cat that Oikawa had pet on his way out of his room this morning but he felt like Akaashi didn’t need that sort of sign. His guards on the other hand clearly did. Which is why the King ushered the big feline back into his room before anyone could find her and comment.

Speaking of guards. . .

“Say, where is your lover?” Oikawa asked casually, sifting through papers mindlessly; he kept a sharp eye on Akaashi who was changing colour at an impressive rate.

“I-I have no idea who you are talking about!” He sputtered. Huh. This was probably the most of a reaction he’d gotten out of Akaashi since he’d been here. Oikawa laughed to himself.

“Oh no? Then what’s that?” He jabbed his feather pen towards the skin right below his ear. His servant swore Bokuto’s given name as he slapped his hand over it.

“I am so sorry your highness, I understand if you need me to leave Bokuto was here before me after all and-“

“Oh shut up,” Oikawa chuckled waving his hand. “As if I’d get rid of you over something like that, besides I rather enjoy teasing you.” The King grinned wide waiting for the other to calm down.

“I’m going to _kill_ him” Akaashi growled, glaring at the floor. Oikawa handed over the papers he had been previously given, signed and all. 

“As you can see by the laws I’m passing I am more than fine with different ranks being together.” He smiled fondly. This time Akaashi smirked.

“Now I wonder why you’d be so fond of those yourself, there’s more to it than just out of the kindness of your own heart, isn’t there?” It was Oikawa’s turn to blush. 

“It’s a ridiculous law anyways.” He grumbled. He was sure Akaashi would have continued his own teasing if the guards hadn’t chosen then to show up.

“Morin’!”

“Morning.”

Akaashi looked over at Bokuto and turned on his heel paying no mind to him. Oikawa winced at how fast Bo’s face fell.

“Someone’s in trouble.” Kuroo sing-songed waving his fingers back and forth in time with the tune. Oikawa quickly ignored Bo’s whining and told him to leave the poor man alone and do his job.

After what seemed like a lifetime of whining Iwaizumi came into the room quietly dropping a plate of fruits onto his desk. Giving his childhood friend a sheepish look Oikawa started picking at the fruit. Iwa sighed loudly but didn’t say anymore.

“How’d you sleep Iwaizumi?” Akaashi asked casually, a small but noticeable glint in his eye. Great so he wasn’t done with Oikawa. The King boiled it down to Akaashi not being nearly as saintly as everyone thought he was, which should have been a given when he started hanging out with Kuroo and Bo in their free time. Innocent people didn’t do that.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks barely blushed before he answered. “It was fine, how was _your_ sleep.” He shot back just as casually but with his own sparkle in his eye as he nodded to the man’s slender neck. Oikawa leaned into his hand trying to be sneaky as he snickered into it. He adored Iwa in these moments. Just as Akaashi wasn’t innocent; Iwa wasn’t that dense. Well with literally anyone else but the King.

After a long day of reading and rereading paper after paper and seeing person after person, Iwa finally announces the King is going to bed and that’s the end of that. After forcing more food on him Iwa seems satisfied enough to walk him back to his rooms.

“Uh Iwa?” Oikawa asks puzzled looking at his sheets which are in a different state than he remembers leaving them in.

Iwaizumi fingers his pendant; that he’s now wearing freely, before answering. “I just uh, got mad I guess?” Oikawa tilts his head. 

“Mad at what exactly?” He asks genuinely curious. It takes so long for Iwa to answer he doesn’t think he’ll answer at all. Oikawa signs and sits on the edge of bed, ready for sleep.

“Just started thinking about some stuff and didn’t notice about your sheets . . . sorry about them.” Iwa looks towards Nala who’s casually flicking her tail as she waits for Iwa. He motions to her and she quickly goes over to him rubbing on his legs, pushing him around even though he’s not a small man.

“She’s huge now.” Oikawa thinks out loud as he watches them interact. Iwa pats his chest once then twice and Nala jumps up to rest her paws on his shoulders, rubbing her head against Iwaizumi’s face. The purring that starts could be compared to that of a small earthquake. Iwaizumi laughs as he rubs her face with his hands.

“She won’t fit in my arms anymore if that’s what you mean, I doubt I could even carry her. She’s probably what? A hundred-ish kilograms?” Iwa tilts his head this way and that trying to guess accurately. “How old will she be when she’s fully grown anyways?”

Oikawa moves back on the bed and pats the space beside him. “Nala come on!” He calls happily, the young lion abandons Iwa without a second though and joins the King on his bed. It takes a second before Nala starts nuzzling Oikawa’s face and shoulder, easily pushing him around the bed.

“Pfft, and you give me a hard time about letting her on the bed.” He teases as he climbs on the bed with them. He runs his fingers through the hair behind her ears, smiling when she purrs louder.

“So,” Oikawa breaks the silence between them. “Are you staying the night again?” Iwaizumi focuses on how Nala’s hair is lighter in some spots more than others.

“Depends; are you going to disappear first thing in the morning?” As soon as the sentence has left his lips Iwaizumi’s unsure as to why he even brought it up. It makes him sound bitter and needy, not something he should be portraying. It also makes it sound like Iwaizumi staying is an option. Which it shouldn’t be, but here he is.

“Oh, I just thought you wanted to sleep in. That and I didn’t think you’d appreciate my ‘oh so wonderful guards’ teasing you.” The young King shrugs like it’s nothing personal; because it’s not and Iwaizumi’s just being selfish. He sinks in on himself now that he feels utterly stupid. “But if it means you’ll stay again  . . . I suppose I could stay in bed a little longer, as long as that’s alright with you?” Oikawa offers.

“Oikawa you have things in the morning to do, just forget I said anything.” He huffs embarrassed. He only looks up when Oikawa starts laughing. “What?” He frowns, wrinkling his forehead.

The young King shakes his head. “Nothing, you’re just . . . cute.” He shrugs like it’s no big deal to say those kinds of things out loud while smiling directly at Iwaizumi. He growls at him to shut up and buries his face into the sheets. He promptly ignores his King until he feels him squirming around. 

“Umm-“ Iwa swallows, his face turning bright red. “What are you doing?”

“If you don’t like it then don’t look!” Oikawa squawks while trying to hit out at him as he kicks off his skirt. Iwa quickly pushes his face back into Oikawa’s bed cursing his friend, nobody said anything about being naked in bed _two_ nights in a row.  “Don’t you growl at me! You’re the one who started this!”

Iwaizumi whips his head up. “Me!? Don’t blame your perverted stripping habits on me!” Oikawa shimmies under the blankets, thank god, and then throws his skirt onto the floor. Still naked. Still in the same bed.

“You’re the one who was being a tease last night and was prancing around my room naked.” Oikawa argues.

“I wasn’t naked! I had a towel on, give me some credit.” Iwaizumi grumbles. Oikawa shakes his head as he moves around trying to get cozy.

“You certainly did _not_ have a towel on when you removed yourself from my bath last night, nor did you have one when you crawled into my bed.” The brunette points out rudely. Iwaizumi feels his face getting warmer the longer he thinks about it. He did do that stuff didn’t he? Shit.

“Well I won’t burden you tonight with the same problem then.” He huffs, getting off the bed to leave. Oikawa’s hand wraps around his wrist, stopping him quickly.

“Who said I was complaining?” Oikawa’s face is redder than Iwa’s and he refuses to look at him. Once upon a time Iwaizumi would call himself a strong man, a man with strong willpower and unbreakable determination. It’s what he needed to survive in the Pits; but this was not the Pits. This was an unknown battlefield that he fought not only Oikawa on but himself as well.

“Turn around.” He said, Oikawa let go of his hand and listened. He kicked off his skirt in favor of crawling into the same bed as his friend. Iwaizumi kept his back to Oikawa and decided he must be a masochist, there was no other explanation as to why he willingly jumped into bed with the one thing he wanted most, and the one thing he couldn’t have.

“Goodnight Oikawa.”

“Night Iwa.”

 

*

 

It took a while for Oikawa to fall asleep but once he did he started having odd dreams. He was being chased by hundreds of little Kuroo’s down the halls of the palace, but the halls never ended and they started catching up. Suddenly the halls turned into the stone walls of the Pits where he had lost all the little Kuroo’s, but there was something else down here with him, but he couldn’t see it, like it was _just_ out of focus.

Suddenly his father stepped through the bars laughing like a crazy person. “You were always above him.” He laughed. Oikawa tried walking away but once again the walls kept stretching.

“Above who?” He asked, looking for a way out. The previous King’s face started to wrinkle at an alarming rate, soon his teeth started falling out one by one as he reached for his son.

“That one.” As soon as his father’s hand touched his shoulder he was thrown into a different setting; he was above the Pit now and not below it but his back was facing the ring. His father started laughing harder. “You never knew! You were too stupid to figure it out weren’t you? Serves you right.” He sneered.

“What are you talking about!” Oikawa tried removing his hand from his shoulder as the old King deteriorated faster and faster. It wasn’t until his skin was dry and leather looking that his arm snapped in Oikawa’s. He screamed loudly throwing it away from him. His father was nothing more than a pile of laughing bones and glinting crown.

“I should have done this a long time ago. Everyone loves a good show.” Oikawa stared in horror at the remains of his father. 

“Done what! Just leave me alone, you’re dead!” He shouted. Then he heard his voice calling his name from behind him. He turned in fear, his face draining of all color at the sight.

There was Hajime strung up to a large boulder in the middle of the Pit. He was shouting his name over and over, Oikawa could see the blood running from his body, from cuts he couldn’t find. He tried running forward, going to the Pit but hit an invisible wall, He pounded on it with his fists trying to get to his friend. The arena stirred to life, hundreds of blank faces were screaming for Iwa’s death. 

Hajime was still screaming for him, begging for help; yelling that Oikawa had promised he’d come for him. Oikawa tried screaming back but no noise came out of his mouth. He started throwing his body against the wall but nothing happened. The crowd became defining when the lion gates were opened. 

“ _Everyone loves a good show._ ” Oikawa jumped forgetting about the pile of bones that disappeared into thin air. Oikawa turned back to the Pit when the lions had already gotten a hold of Hajime, he yelled for him one last time.

“Turoo!” The young King sat up screaming, hitting out at whoever was grabbing him. “Turoo calm down!” _Hajime_. Oikawa stopped fighting back and looked for him, he had been dead! The lions had gotten to him, his _father-_ “Hey, hey you’re okay just breathe.” Iwa was stoking his face, forearms pinning Oikawa’s shoulders down. He couldn’t help it, he started to bawl. Iwa let up enough that Oikawa could wrap his arms around him and pull him into a crushing embrace.

“You! You were _dead_.” He sobbed into his friend’s shoulder. Iwa started carding his fingers through Oikawa’s fluffy hair.

“I’m right here Turoo, I’m fine see?” He pulled back to show his friend he really was fine. Oikawa started rubbing at his face with one hand while keeping the other around Iwa, just in case his disappeared.

“But you could have been dead, he was going to kill you!” He blubbered.

“Who was going to kill me?” Iwaizumi frowned. Oikawa rubbed more tears from his face.

“M-my father he was going to kill you. He knew he knew all along that I had been seeing you. Fuck Hajime I almost got you killed!” Oikawa broke down into another fit of tears. Iwa reassured him he was still there and no one was going to kill him. It took a while for Oikawa to be able to speak clearly without breaking down again.

“He knew. He took you to the Pit, that’s why he never made me go with him. He’d known this whole time.” He was shaking but Iwaizumi held onto him tightly. He planted light kiss to the King’s forehead.

“I’m okay now Turoo, none of this was your fault; look at me.” Oikawa reluctantly looked at his friend, he felt like he was going to lose it again. Hajime could have died in the Pit and he would have never known. Never. “Stop it. I can see you over thinking this. It was a bad dream and maybe your father put me there but you got me out.” Iwa tucked some hair behind Oikawa’s ear and placed another kiss on the bridge of his nose. “We’re both okay, I promse.”

Oikawa inhaled a deep breath and let out a shaky one. He did this another five times, Iwa holding him all the while. “You promise?” Oikawa asked as his lip wobbled slightly. 

“Course I do.” Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa reached up, sliding his hands on either side of Iwa’s face. The King pulled his face down until their foreheads rested on one another.

“Thank you Hajime.” He sighed. Oikawa closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of Hajime’s embrace.

“You’re welcome Turoo."

" . . ."

“So, are you always this happy to see me?” Oikawa purred, killing the moment. Iwaizumi rolled off him before he even finished his sentence. “I was kidding!” Oikawa whined instantly.

“Fuck off!” Iwaizumi growled keeping his body turned away. Oikawa pawed at his back.

“I was just kidding Hajime, come back you’re warm.” Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders trying to push off Oikawa.

“No, just stay over there.” He growled. Oikawa koala wrapped himself around his grumpy friend. “Goddess Shittykawa fuck off.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Oh come on it was joke it’s not like you actually had-“ Maybe it was the way Iwa curled in on himself, or how he was uncharacteristically quite instead of swearing. “Oh my goddess! Hajime!” Oikawa could feel how red his face was, that and something else.

“Would you _please_ stop saying my name! And fuck off it’s not my fault . . . you kept moving and _you’re_ the one who wanted to sleep naked! It’s just – _urg_ I fucking hate you.” Despite the nightmare he had just had Oikawa started laughing. Oh yeah, this was definitely his Iwa.

“Awe does someone have a name kink-“ he leaned forward, mouth touching the side of Iwaizumi’s ear. “ _Hajime_?”

 

*

 

“Uh King?” Bokuto asked when Oikawa showed up late the next morning, arms bruised, his face in a big pout. Iwa stalked in alongside him glaring at anyone who so much looked like they were going to talk to him.

“Just don’t ask Bo.” He grimaced.

“O-oh kay?”

“Oikawa just learned not to be a fucking asshole. That’s all.” Iwaizumi crossed his arms tightly and left as soon as Oikawa had seated himself.

“Last night didn’t go like you hoped?” Kuroo asked quietly, keeping an eye on where Iwaizumi left, just in case he heard and came back.

The King slouched down into his thrown. “You could say that.” Akaashi stood next to Oikawa.

“Can’t have been that bad. He stayed the night didn’t he?” That made Oikawa smiled a little.

“Yeah, yeah he did.” Just as soon as Iwaizumi had left he was back again; with breakfast.

“Yeah, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” Kuroo smirked. Oikawa rubbed the bruises on his arms.

“I doubt that.”

 

*

 

“I’ll walk him to his rooms, you guys can go.” Iwaizumi dismisses the two guards from outside in the hall. Kuroo grinned at the warrior.

“I’m not sure why we’re even needed if you’re here.” He sniggers.

“Yeah you two _are_ pretty useless.” Iwaizumi huffs a laugh.

“Will the King be needing us to stand guard at his personal chambers tonight? Hmm?”  Kuroo coos as Bo laughs loudly beside him. They got him there.

“Fuck off.” He growls. Bo gets closer to Iwaizumi than he’d like slinging an arm casually over his shoulder. He leans in whispering loudly.

“If you needed a little advice, a little help per say with the King there. I mean I know you’re good _friends_ and all but I’ve known him a long time too.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and shrugs him off.

“I don’t need your help because I am good friends with the King. _Friend_.” Iwaizumi glares at them. He’s met with blank stares because they start laughing. 

“If you stopped being dumb for like ten minutes you guys could get your shit together.” Kuroo says seriously after he’s done laughing. “And honestly Bo’s advice can’t be that bad, he managed Akaashi so I mean if someone like Bo can get a catch like Akaashi, you have more than a decent chance with him.” He shrugged.

Iwaizumi threw his hands up in the air. “Who said anything about wanting a chance with the _King,_ we’re fine the way they are I don’t need your help alright?”

“You don’t need help with what?” Oikawa asks suddenly after appearing out from his office. Iwaizumi glares at the two guards, daring anyone of them to speak.

“Nothing, these two were just leaving.” He grumbles, walking away himself. Oikawa looks between the three men very confused as to what just happened.

“Oi King are you coming or what?” Iwa calls down the hallway without looking back. Oikawa says goodnight to his guards and follows after Iwaizumi.

“I believe in you!” Kuroo yells down the hall, Iwaizumi responds but flipping him off and walking faster.

“What was that all about?” Oikawa asks confused, following Iwaizumi back to the King’s chambers. He’s noticed how little Iwa’s ended up in his own room, he’s not exactly complaining either.

“Just don’t worry about it.” Iwaizumi waved off.

“Iwa tell meeee.” He whined as he slumped onto Iwaizumi’s shoulders, letting his body drag behind him.

“Get off you idiot.” Iwa swats at him but it’s halfhearted, he grabs onto Oikawa’s forearms and drags him into his room.

“Weeeee!”

“Are you sure you’re a King and not a kid?” Iwa huffs letting go when he turns to close the door.

“Staying the night again?” Oikawa asks quickly. Iwaizumi realizes his mistake of assuming and starts to back pedal.

“Ah sorry no, I’ll be going. Just wanted to make sure you were safe before I left.” He rubs the back of his head awkwardly. Shit, now he was going have to tell the guards to come stand watch. Fuck, he did not want to endure that. “I’ll uh see you in the morning?” Oikawa walks up to him till he can reach his shoulders, his hands slide over the bare skin until they link behind Iwaizumi’s neck. “What- what are you-“

“Don’t go. Stay.” Iwaizumi can hear himself swallow thickly, and for good reason the way his best friend is gazing at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didn't fuck up with my spelling too badly I just finished writing this and wanted to post it for my wonderful people who are reading this because they 19845747495% deserve this after waiting so nicely for me and being supportive (you know who you are)  
> so warning this chapter is like 97% smut and 3% gag worthy fluff so enjoy! And merry christmas you guys deserve a little extra ^^

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Iwaizumi steps closer, their chests flush against each other.

“Well if I’m not mistaken,” Oikawa picks up the pendant hanging around Iwa’s neck and he knows exactly where this is going, he also has a pretty good idea of how this ends too. He bites his lip waiting. “You still owe me a gift from four years ago. And I’d like it now please.” It’s more of a demand than a request but Iwaizumi can see how nervous his friend is behind the bravado.

Iwaizumi slips his hand along the King’s face, heart thumping as he leans into the touch so easily. “Are you sure? I-I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if I start.” He whispers, pulling Oikawa’s face towards his. They stop with little more than breathing room between them.

“Then _don’t_.” Oikawa breathes.

It’s selfish and he knows he’s going to hurt himself later on but right now Iwaizumi doesn’t really care. Especially once Tooru’s lips are on his. It’s soft at first when their lips touch, they’re so soft and warm unlike Iwaizumi’s rough chapped ones. Oikawa doesn’t seem to mind though as he pushes closer to Iwa, pulling on his shoulders at the same time. 

Iwaizumi’s the first to start moving his mouth because if he’s gunna fuck everything up between them he’s at least gunna enjoy it while he can. Oikawa doesn’t protest as his tongue darts in-between Iwa’s lips greedily, he catches it lightly between his teeth teasing his friend as he sucks on it before letting it go. Oikawa is energy in his hands, he can feel him trying to get closer even though there’s no more space between them. Iwaizumi groans when Oikawa drags his fingernails through his hair, naturally Oikawa does it again. This time Iwaizumi growls into Oikawa’s mouth, hands tightening on his hips to make his King gasp. Iwa kisses him deeply taking over control, his hands roam around Oikawa’s body and he feels like he’s been burned. Every inch of skin he touches he wants more, he _needs_ more. He needs Tooru. His hands settle on Oikawa’s cheeks and he gives a little squeak when Iwaizumi tightens his grip.

Iwaizumi chuckles doing it again for the reaction, that and he’s wanted to explore his friend like this since he could remember. 

“That’s not very nice _Hajime_.” The taller once breathes making Iwaizumi’s gut tighten. He growls and keeps kissing Oikawa, steering him towards the bed. 

“Who said anything about being nice?” He threatens, watching in amusement as Oikawa shudders in his grasp. Iwaizumi kisses hard biting and nipping at Tooru’s lips, enjoying the fact they won’t be so perfect in the morning. Oikawa is whining into his mouth before he backs him onto the bed leaving him there for a moment. 

“Iwa.” Oikawa calls standing up to follow Iwaizumi, face crest fallen. Iwa waves his hand at him and opens the door; letting Nala out.

“Go sit back down you needy King, I am _not_ going anywhere.” He saunters back to Oikawa wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing him once, twice. “Trust me. Nothing could make me leave you right now Tooru.” He whispers but Oikawa feels like he’s shouted it from the roof top. Iwaizumi kisses his lips and then his jaw, following the skin to behind his ear where he licks at the warm skin. Oikawa’s breath hitches as he groans _Hajime._  

“Sensitive are we?” Iwa grins pressing another kiss there, Oikawa starts to wiggle in his grasp seemingly fighting with pulling Iwaizumi closer or pushing him away. Iwaizumi decides he likes this react very much and continues down his friend’s neck licking and sucking marks in the delicate skin there.

He pushes the King back onto the bed but follows him this time, tapping his side to make him move into the middle. He keeps kissing the King’s skin, worshiping it like it ought to be. Iwa makes his way down on side of Oikawa’s neck, works his way across his collar bones sucking dark marks in his wake. Oikawa is losing it beneath him, he can’t even make full sentences. Iwaizumi’s about to comment on it when Tooru raises his hips, putting delicious pressure in exactly the right spot.

“ _Ah._ ” Is all that Iwa says instead. Oikawa’s hands are back in Iwa’s hair tugging and pulling with enough force that it sends a shiver down Iwaizumi’s spine and he forgets temporarily what he was doing with Tooru. 

“Iwa.” Oikawa whines pushing his head towards the other side of his neck. This time Iwaizumi’s not as gentle. He bites down on the skin between Tooru’s neck and shoulder and it’s hard enough that it’s definitely going to leave a mark but Iwaizumi can’t seem to bring himself to care what either of them will look like tomorrow, all he cares about right now is the man in bed with him. Oikawa raises his hips against him again and again, his erection easily felt against Iwa’s leg; He recognizes the gasping and pleading in Oikawa’s voice and lifts off of him taking away the friction.

“ _IWA._ ” Tooru growls at him glaring. Iwa can’t help but stop and stare at him. His face his flush with his eyes blown wide and mouth open and panting. _He_ did this to him, Iwaizumi made Oikawa have this reaction. He feels himself twitch through the thin fabric of his skirt, groaning at the way the fabric feels when he’s so sensitive.

“You’re not allowed to give in so easy.” He smiles down on his best friend who’s glaring slowly turns to pleading in his eyes. Hands start to roam over Iwaizumi’s tan skin.

“Do something Iwa.” He demands tugging at Iwaizumi’s skirt.

“You’re sure you want me to?” Hajime bites his lip not sure if he can handle the answer he doesn’t want to hear, but he has to give Oikawa the chance to back out before things go too far. Oikawa stops pulling at his skirt long enough to look confused and then offended.

“Iwa. I want you. No one else but you.”

“But what about being King and-“ Oikawa smacks his palm over Iwa’s mouth and not lightly.

“No, no buts. I want you and I’ve been waiting a very long time for this so please _please_ don’t start over thinking things now, okay?” Tooru tilts his head and smiles up at him lovingly. How can Iwaizumi say no to that?

“So like you’re sure sure?” Iwa double checks again but Oikawa’s had enough of his shit, he pushes his back off the bed flipping Hajime over with him. He starts kissing down Iwaizumi’s chest then to his abs, running his hands up and down Iwaizumi’s sides like he’s never seen something so compelling before in his life. Iwaizumi starts to relax until he feels Oikawa’s teeth nipping at the inside of his thighs and yeah he’s anything but calm right now. He tries sitting up to insist Oikawa doesn’t have to do _that_ for him but his friend is already one step ahead. Oikawa puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back down gently but firmly.

Reassuring hands caress the sides of Iwaizumi’s thick thighs as Oikawa noses closer to the head of his cock. It seems like Oikawa is going to torture him to death with feather light kisses, covering every inch of his skin but his- Iwaizumi gasps loudly and fists his hands into the sheets when he feels the warmth of Oikawa’s mouth around him. He’s slow at first, hesitant maybe but that doesn’t make it feel any less amazing. The King starts licking at Iwaizumi’s cock, sucking at what he can take in and gripping the rest with his hand. His mouth goes up and down a few shallow licks and then a few deeper ones, he keeps Hajime on his toes.

It doesn’t take long for Iwaizumi’s hips to start acting of their own accord as they start thrusting into Tooru’s wet mouth, he feels a tight coil in his lower abdomen as Oikawa flicks his tongue along the ridge of his head, he does it a few more times before Iwaizumi’s hand is in Oikawa’s hair begging him not to stop.

Oikawa releases Iwa’s cocks with a wet pop and a few more light kisses. Iwa whines at the loss, he had been _right there_.

“Oikawa _please_.” He pants, hands clenching and unclenching at the sheets.

“Sorry Iwa but I wouldn’t want you to _give in so easy_.” He mocks with a wicked grin. Iwa grabs him under the arms and haul’s him back up the bed so they’re face to face with Oikawa on his hands and knees above Iwa.

“Fine then.” Is all Iwaizumi says before he’s shimmying underneath him, taking the King's skirt with him.

“Hey!” he yells but Iwaizumi pays no mind, he more focused on his King’s neglected member before him. He copies Oikawa by placing small sweet kisses, giving everything attention except for Oikawa’s hardened cock. Oikawa starts to squirm around above him.

“Iwa please.” He begs wiggling his hips, Iwaizumi mouths closer to his cock letting it brush against his cheek.

“Please what?” He smiled when Oikawa groans and shifts trying to get some friction _any_ friction.

“Please suck . . . m-me.” Oikawa has done what he’s told and Iwaizumi rewards him immediately. It’s different having this weigh of his friends cock in his mouth but with the sounds Oikawa’s panting above him he decides it’s more than worth it. He laps against the hardness of Oikawa, consuming the whole length in one bob of his head. Oikawa nearly gives out when Iwaizumi starts to swallow; the head of the King’s cock strokes the back of Iwaizumi throat like a praise and Iwa swallows again.

Oikawa’s swearing and moaning Hajime’s name and it does something fierce for his own body. Iwa’s hands roam over Oikawa’s back pulling him further down so he doesn’t have to lift his head so high to suck him off. He hands keep roaming until they find Oikawa’s firm ass, Iwaizumi starts kneading the flesh there in rhythm with how he bobs his head. Which isn’t fast enough for someone's liking and he can tell because Tooru is panting begging for a faster pace just so he can reach his release.

Iwa grabs Oikawa at the base and pulls him from his mouth. “Fuck Iwaizumi we are not going back and forth like this because if we are-“ Iwa slaps away Oikawa’s determined hand.

“Do you have any lube?” _That_ stops Oikawa’s hand.

“L-lube?” He stutters. Iwaizumi kneads Oikawa’s ass with one hand while the other traces the dip between his cheeks.

“Yes lube, you’re going to need it.” Before he knows it Oikawa has lurched forward and is digging through the drawer beside his bed, a moment later Oikawa is handing him a clear glass bottle with some liquid in it through his legs. Iwaizumi’s breath catches in his throat for a moment. Oikawa’s face is gleaning with a thin layer of sweat, his hair is tousled and it’s the messiest Iwa’s ever seen it.

“What?” Oikawa asks nervously like he’d done something wrong. Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“You’re just- really pretty like this.” Oikawa immediately goes beet red and shoves his face into a pillow. Iwaizumi hear’s a muffled _shut up_ and takes it as his cue to continue.

Popping the cork open on the bottle he lets some of the oily liquid drip onto his fingers and then caps it again, rubbing his fingers together for a moment to warm it up Iwaizumi turns his attention back to Oikawa’s cock. Which is starting to go soft.

“Uh Oikawa, you okay?” Oikawa whines from his pillow and Iwaizumi nudges him until he looks down at him. “Are you okay? If you don’t want to-“

“No! I mean no no, of course I want to I’m just uh nervous? Ha. I’ve never actually done this with anyone before so yeah. Nervous. I’m nervous. There I said it.”

“Flip.” Iwaizumi orders. “Flip.” He says again when Oikawa doesn’t move. He crawls up alongside his friend and kisses him gently on the lips, and then again, and again until Oikawa starts kissing him back.

“Just focus on me alright?” Iwaizumi gives him a small smile and Oikawa nods while trying to force himself to relax. “We’ll go slow, no surprises.” Iwaizumi starts off kissing him again, not touching any where else until Oikawa’s panting and pawing at him again. He reaches down and takes Oikawa into his hand and starts pumping him slowly.

“You like that?” Iwa asks watching as Oikawa closes his eyes tightly.

“ _Yes_.” He breathes. His hips start moving with the motion thrusting up when Iwaizumi comes down with his hand, it doesn’t take long for Oikawa to start moaning Iwa’s name.

“Hajime ah, please faster I need it. Ah.” Iwa bites at Oikawa’s neck and starts sucking at the sound of his first name.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you there.” He lets go of Oikawa’s cock and lowers his hand, tracing the King’s entrance with the tip of his finger.

“Iwa.” Oikawa moans partly in annoyance at the loss and partly in panic.

“Shh I got you, just focus on me okay?” Oikawa nods but doesn’t listen until Iwaizumi’s at his neck again sucking dark marks over the previous ones, he keeps going up and down Oikawa’s neck and collar bones, circling his entrance with a single finger, putting pressure on it every so often. It’s not until Oikawa stops flinching and starts hitching his breath does Iwaizumi dare to push further. He slides the first finger in up to his knuckle and stays still.

Oikawa tenses but doesn’t tell him to stop, he grabs Iwaizumi’s face and starts kissing him. “Distract me.” He orders and Iwaizumi does. Shortly after Oikawa starts pushing his body down on Iwaizumi’s finger and he lets him. Iwa crooks his finger as Oikawa pushes down and shudders at the way Oikawa gasps in his mouth.

“Again.” His King orders him, “Ah goddess Iwa, there oh f- _fuck_.” Oikawa is digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s back and head but he doesn’t care, he just wants more of those sounds that Oikawa’s making so he adds a second finger. Both hiss in unison; Oikawa from the stretch and Iwaizumi from the nails in his back which he’s sure have drawn blood. 

Iwaizumi continues to push his fingers in deeper and deeper and the slowly pulls then out and repeats until Oikawa’s a swearing mess in his arms. He begins really stretching him, scissoring his two fingers open as he feels the resistance of Oikawa’s hole slowly loosen.

“Hajime let me come, please let me come.” He pleads as he sits down on Hijame’s fingers fast and faster. Iwaizumi wastes no time sliding down Oikawa’s body until he’d facing Oikawa’s reddened cock. He quickly takes him into his mouth sucking hard while he pistons his fingers in and out of Oikawa before the King comes into his mouth. The taste is salty on his tongue while Oikawa calls out _Hajime! Hajime! Hajime!_

He swallows as Oikawa empty’s himself into him and then he licks what’s left off his softening cock. Oikawa is a hot mess with his hands scrunched up in the sheets pulling them off the bed, his mouth is open with Iwaizumi’s name still on it.

Iwaizumi nudges Oikawa’s neck with his nose. “Told you I’d get you there.” The King hums in agreeance and total bliss. Iwaizumi looks around and finds what he’s after. He drips more liquid into his hand and this time touches his length. The warrior hisses at the sensitivity it creates for himself but he makes sure his entire length is covered entirely. “Ready for me?” He smirks at Oikawa who’s still trying to catch his breath.

“Goddess Iwa.” He mumbles as he takes in the sight of his friend pumping his over cock to coat it in lube. “Be gentle?” Oikawa blushes at the request. Iwa leans forward and kisses his lips, a tingle going through his body at the touch, Iwaizumi doesn’t think he’d ever get used to something like that.

“Of course.” He mumbles on Tooru’s lips as he lines himself up. One hand is holding his hardened cock at Oikawa’s entrance the other is beside Oikawa’s face, bracing himself above him. “Just breath okay? Try to relax.” Tooru nods and bites his lip nervously. Iwaizumi’s free hand strokes Tooru’s cheek lovingly and the awe he sees in his eyes is enough to make his heart beat wildly in his chest. They had been apart for the last four years and here was Tooru who had trusted him since the moment he came out of the cells. What had he ever done in his life to deserve someone like this?

Iwaizumi moved closer and slowly pushed forward into Tooru. He kept his eyes open watching Oikawa for any discomfort or any sign to stop but never found any. Oikawa grasped onto Iwa’s sides panting heavily as Iwaizumi slid in as far as he could. Once he was fully seated Iwaizumi stopped to check in on Oikawa. He bent down and kisses him softly before speaking. “Are you okay? Can I move?”

“Oh _Goddess_ Hajime why are you so damn big? _Ah!_ ” Iwaizumi kneed and put his head down to Oikawa’s shoulders.

“If you say shit like that I’m not going to last very long dumbass.” He growled forcing himself not to move until Oikawa said so. “Can I please?” Iwa panted, his entire body shaking, waiting for the friction to bring him his sweet release. Oikawa grabbed his hips and nodded. Hajime let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

He pulled back slowly and then pushed right back in as gently as he could, Oikawa tightened on him half way in and _Oh Goddess_ no he was not going to last long. Gasping he pulled back again and pushed in a little faster, he kept a steady rhythm until Oikawa started pulling on his hips.

“Faster.” He gasped wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist. Iwaizumi reached behind Oikawa’s back and gripped onto his shoulders, using them as leverage to fuck into Tooru harder. The man beneath him started gasping and swearing and Iwaizumi noticed he was fully hard again, he angled his hips up and pushed into Oikawa’s ass even harder and it didn’t take long to find that sweet spot that had Tooru nearly crying and tightening around him.

“Oh fuck Hajime there right _there_ ah I’m gunna . . . again I’m- ah!” Iwaizumi reached down between them and started pumping Oikawa’s cock until he spilled hotly for a second time that night. Iwaizumi released him and focused on chasing his own release, he kissed up and down Oikwa’s neck pounding into him harder and harder when he felt that tight coil in his lower abdomen threaten to release. He was panting hard calling Oikawa’s name.

“Tooru _Tooru,_ fuck you feel so good _fuck_ ah-“

“Come for me _Hajime_.” Tooru whispered in his ear. _That_ was enough to push him over the edge, he bit on to Oikawa’s shoulder and released himself into Oikawa as his hips lost their rhythm. Slowly he stopped, finally coming down from his high.

“Tooru you were perfect.” He grabbed the Kings face and kissed him on the cheeks, on his forehead, on his nose, and finally on the mouth. Iwaizumi sucked in air trying to catch him breath. “You were perfect.” He repeated again out of breath. He slipped out of Oikawa quickly not wanting to cause him any discomfort. He rolled onto his side next to Oikawa.

“How was that for you?” Iwaizumi asked slightly worried at his performance, especially for someone who had never done this sort of thing done to them before.

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi and smiled softly. “Best I’ve ever had.” Iwaizumi snorts and shoves him with his hand. “I do feel like I need to get clean though.” He goes to move and then flinches. Iwaizumi on his feet in a second telling him not to move and that he’ll carrying him to the baths.

“Man if I had known you’d be this nice after sex I would have done this a lot sooner.” Oikawa chuckles as he’s being carried bridal style to his own baths. Iwaizumi grumbles but gently sits him on the edge of the tub and then starts the water.

“Climb in and rinse off first it’ll feel better.” Oikawa does as he’s told and when he wobbles just the slightest Iwa flings his arm out to catch him.

“Relax Iwa, it’s not like I’m gunna break.” Iwa frowns at him anyways. “If I was going to break it would have been when you were pounding yourself into my ass.” He says too sweetly. Iwaizumi almost falls over and he drops the cloths he’s been carrying.

“Y-you can’t just say shit like that!” He screeches face turning completely red. Oikawa laughs from behind his hand and takes a fallen cloth from the floor beside him.

“And I thought _I_ was the blushing virgin here Hajime.” He teases, tongue sticking between his teeth. Iwaizumi grumbles and takes the cloth from him and stands in the water with him, helping rinse off the King. He moves close so his chest is against Oikawa’s back, he starts wiping down his front.

“Well you’re not a virgin anymore now are you?” He whispers pressing light kisses along Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa turns and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and bends down for a quick kiss.

“I dunno, maybe we should try that again, you know just to be sure.” Oikawa smirks when Iwaizumi huffs at him with a smile. Warm hands travel up and down Oikawa’s sides.

“You think you’re going to get that again are you?” He challenges. Oikawa slips his hand into Iwaizumi’s hair and gives a little tug.

“Oh I _know_ I’m getting that again.”

They both know they take too long in the bath because the water turns cold but neither of them care. They take it slow while washing each other with soap and a cloth. They take their time when they get out, Iwaizumi makes sure to kiss _every_ inch of Oikawa’s skin he dries. Which starts something resulting in Oikawa coming for the third time that night.

They don’t worry about getting up in the morning because Nala is outside watching and Oikawa really doesn’t care if they get teased tomorrow. Iwaizumi lifts the sheets for Oikawa to climb in and they’re tangled in each other’s arms the moment Iwaizumi is under them himself.

The night is filled with quiet words and endless kisses, Oikawa doesn’t have a bad dream that night and he waits for Iwaizumi to wake up in the morning before he even _thinks_ of getting out of bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone ! New chapter here and yes I'm still writing I'm just very slow with updates but part of my new years res is to write more, even if i dont feel like it.
> 
> This chapter gets a little heavy lots of mentions selling sex type thing and a minor character death mention but dont worry! it ends in fluff to lighten it up a little :) 
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! Some of you already are and i LOVE IT. THANK YOU SO MUCH. seriously though you guys are the reason I'm still writing this fix, you have more power than you could ever imagine and we all know with great power comes great responsibility ;) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lucys-right-boob i have no idea how to make that into a clickable thing that says here in bold and what not, you guys should teach me seriously. if you dont have tumblr commenting on here works just as well :) anyways enjoy!

“Morning sleepy head.” Oikawa whispers when Iwa’s eye flutter open, he greets him with a smile as he reaches over and pulls himself closer. Iwaizumi’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he huffs a laugh.

“Your hair is amazing.” He grins, running his rough hand through it, making it worse. Oikawa yelps and starts swatting at his hands trying to get him to stop.

“Iwa! Stop it!”

“ _Stop it_.” Iwaizumi says mimicking a small child’s voice. Oikawa tries wiggling away but he’s dragged back into the middle of the bed by Iwaizumi, spooning around his King’s body the warrior starts nipping gently at Oikawa’s back and shoulders.

“Hey none of that.” Oikawa tries pushing him away with the back of his head, hair still looking like a pile of messy straw.

“Oh but I thought, and I quote, you _knew_ you were getting more.” Iwaizumi hums into his ear, delighted when Oikawa shivers.

“Hey that’s not fair using my own words against me.” The king wiggles around pushing closer to Hajime because even though he knows the day will be too hot like all the others this summer this is a different heat, something that warms him further than just the surface of his skin. Iwaizumi nips at his neck again.

“Stop moving around or you’re going to create a _problem_.” Oikawa moves around again and Iwaizumi swears he does it just because he can. Iwa strokes Oikawa’s side up and down treasuring the way his skin feels under his palm and finger tips, he knows they’ll have to get up soon which means he has to keep his hands to himself, he grumbles at the thought. “How are you feeling?”

Oikawa doesn’t reply right away he just shrugs his shoulders until Iwa pinches his thigh and gets kicked in the shin for it, but he starts talking. “I’m- sore. Kind of, like just a little.” He says quietly. Iwaizumi pulls him tighter to his broad chest.

“I’m sorry, I tried to be gentle.” He kisses the back of the Kings ear. Who’s being uncharacteristically quite. he nudges him again. “Oi, you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine, maybe put an extra pillow on my throne for today.” He jokes flapping his hand in the air like he does. But Iwaizumi doesn’t buy it, he groans feeling incredibly guilty for hurting Tooru, he starts nuzzling the back of the King’s neck.

“Sorry.” He whines curling further into Oikawa.

“What? No no, I promise I’m fine Iwa. I’m . . . I’m just thinking, wondering.” He says in a way that’s meant to be casual but Iwaizumi knows him better than that. Whatever it is it’s bothering him.

“’Bout?” he waits but Oikawa isn’t really speaking he just keeps opening and closing his mouth. Iwaizumi tries turning him around to face him but he refuses to move. “Fine.” Iwaizumi climbs over Oikawa and hitches his leg over him when he tries turning around, trapping him. Oikawa avoids eye contact at all costs and his face is scrunched up like when he wants to say something but is physically stopping himself. Iwaizumi flicks him in between his eyes none too gently.

“Ouch! Rude!” Oikawa glares.

“Out with it,” but Oikawa just keeps avoiding his gaze and now he’s attacking his bottom lip with his teeth, pulling at the skin. Iwaizumi runs his thumb over Oikawa’s lip until he stops and looks at him. “Come on, talk to me Tooru.” Oikawa kind of just melts, letting all the air in his lungs out.

“You’re just _good_ at that stuff.” He blushes and it makes Iwa smile. “And I like that you’re good, I mean not that I wouldn’t like it even if you _weren’t_ ‘cause it’s you and that’s all I really care about-“he breathes in deeply trying to catch his breath. “But I guess what I’m trying to get at is why are you, or why does it feel like you’re so . . . practiced?” Oikawa buries his reddened face into Iwaizumi’s chest.

“ . . . _Oh._ ” Oikawa nudges his face further into Iwaizumi. Now it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to feel awkward. “If- if I tell you promise you won’t judge me?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Oikawa grumbles and pulls his head up to face his warrior. “I won’t judge you.” Iwaizumi nods and then hesitantly starts talking.

“I don’t even remember the first person I slept with, hell I know they’re dead but that’s about it.” Oikawa tilts his head perplexed. Iwaizumi sighs loudly. “The Pit.” He explains.

“You-you don’t have to keep tell me anything more Iwa, I’m okay with that.” Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“I’d rather just tell you everything now than do bits and pieces of it later.” He watches Oikawa nod his head slowly, Iwaizumi flops on his back and it doesn’t take long for Oikawa to crawl over top of his chest, elbow propping himself up to look down on his best friend. Iwaizumi doesn’t start talking until Oikawa starts playing the pendant on his necklace, he doesn’t feel like the center of attention this way; even though he knows he is.

“When you’re thrown into the Pit and you’re not a known fighter yet they put you in a _cozy_ cell with about twenty to thirty other men give or take the death toll the past few weeks, they keep women separate. They don’t want anyone getting pregnant you see.”

“I was maybe there for two hours? Three? When this guy approached me asking if I wanted to make a _bet_.” Oikawa looked up from the necklace looking concerned, Iwaizumi tried soothing him by rubbing his hand up and down his thigh. “As you probably figured out people in the Pit don’t exactly have any possessions to bet with so they use their . . . bodies.” The hand that’s playing with Iwa’s necklace stills. “I didn’t bet at first even though there was a _lot_ of pressure. I guess younger guys like myself were . . . _desirable_.” Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa burning a hole in his face so he looks at him.

“You were _sixteen_ when you got there, what in the ever loving fuck; were these perverts doing approaching you? Didn’t the guards do something about it?” His vice is an eerie type of calm but his eyes are burning with an eagerness to hurt someone. Iwaizumi uncurls his first from around the necklace and smooths out his tense hands.

“No, they were in on it too. They made bets like everyone else and took them out individually to _pay_ them or to be paid.” He sees a flash of aggression in the King’s eyes. “Oikawa-“ He warns.

“Gimme their names. Right now.” He demands, his body is tense and for once Iwaizumi is a little nervous, but that could be just the topic at hand doing that. He reaches up to the King’s face and steadily rubs the wrinkles out of his face. Leaning up he places a soft kiss to his King’s forehead.

“Let me talk,” Oikawa sags saying he’s sorry and motions for Iwa to continue. “I watched a lot of fights, we all did. The most bets were placed on the people in their own cells, they were brutal warriors. Bodies from another world really. I don’t remember who he was but I do recall the day he approached me asking to bet, I had been there about a month by that point and decided why not.” He stops for a moment rubbing his face hard with his hand. “I-I ended up losing the bet. He wasn’t gentle. No one was. So the next time I placed a bet I approached first, picked someone I knew they would win. And they did.”

“Where- where did you have, er go to collect your winnings?” Oikawa asked hesitantly. Iwaizumi snorted without humor.

 “You stayed where you were, in front of everyone.” The King cringed at that. “It was the Pit, nothing pretty about it. No privacy, we weren’t human down there.”

“I’m sorry Hajime. I should have thought to look there I- I just didn’t even _think_ you’d be there I-“

“Hey it’s okay, you didn’t know. I know you didn’t put me there, I’m okay now.” Iwaizumi wiped a stray tear Oikawa hadn’t noticed away. “We’re okay now.” He smiled warmly up at his King. Oikawa sinks onto Iwa’s chest, playing with the necklace dragging it back and forth along his collar bones.

“When did people start betting on you?” he asks quietly like if he isn’t heard it’s okay. Iwa drags his hands up and down Oikawa’s leg again in a continuous motion.

“Maybe six months after I was there? I was pretty angry at the time, actually for a long time, and I put it to good use I started practicing at night working my body until it got stronger, harder.” Iwaizumi lips pull down into a sad frown. “There was this one guy, maybe a couple years younger than myself when he first arrived, small for his age but _energy_ oh man it drove me and everyone else up the wall. I didn’t pay much attention to him at first but I saw the way he watched me, I could always feel him watching me. He wasn’t there three days before he came up to me. I thought he was going to try to start a fight the way he walked. “ Iwaizumi laughed to himself eyes looking somewhere into the past. “He wanted to bet me I’d lose my next fight and at first I tried to discourage him telling him he didn’t know what he was getting into but he insisted I would lose so horribly I took his bet out of spite.”

“Course I demolished the guy in the arena; maybe took it a little too far just to prove a point. And when I was put back in the cell he was waiting, eyes glued to me. I expected him to look . . . scared? “Oikawa watched Iwa shake his head in disbelief. “He just looked anxious more than anything.” Oikawa huffs on top of him, looking away for once. “Too much?”

“No, just . . . jealous? I know it’s stupid.”

“You don’t have to listen to this part, I’ll stop here.” Iwaizumi offers but Oikawa shakes his head.

“I get the feeling he was kind of important to you.” Iwaizumi nods carefully. The King smiles sadly. “What’s his name?”

“Koki.”

“He didn’t bet you’d lose just once did he?” Oikawa started picking at his nails, Iwa grabs his hands and puts his necklace back between his fingers to keep fidgeting with, he doesn’t continue talking until he does.

“No he didn’t. I offered him a pass at the first bet, told him I’d drop it ‘cause he didn’t understand what he was doing but he insisted. I wasn’t gentle his first time, just like mine wasn’t, it took about a week before he bet again on me losing and I thought this kid has a death wish. But once again he insisted I would lose. And I didn’t. It continued like that for a while.”

“And then?”

“Then I bet for the first time he’d lose. And he did, badly. He swore he didn’t but I always thought he threw the match which was stupid because he was a quick fighter. He was a frickin’ mess; broken nose giant cut on his face. I-“ Iwaizumi frowned running his hand through his hair. “I was gentler that time? I don’t know why.” He stops when he feels Oikawa boop his nose with his index finger.

“Because deep down you’re a big softly Iwa.” He gives him a small smile. Iwaizumi grimaces at Oikawa, wondering if this is too much to be sharing this with someone he just slept with last night. “Keep talking I know you’re not finished.” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s hand and focuses on it, moving his fingers around and distracting himself while he talks.

“Koki was around for a long time. I stopped taking bets from the other fighters, he never even bet on anyone else in the first place. He started kissing my cheek before I fought; something about it just being for good luck even though he’d bet against me losing every time.”

“He loved you.” Oikawa stated simply. Iwaizumi spared a glance at Oikawa, a soft expression resting on his face.

“Yeah he did. He started wearing my necklace when I went into the arena.”

“And you loved him back.” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen like he hadn’t thought Oikawa would figure it out, and then he starts shying away like he’s going to be angry with him. Oikawa flicks Iwaizumi in the forehead this time. “Stop being stupid. You’re allowed to have loved someone else,” Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at him. “ . . . Even if I am incredibly jealous.” He huffs.

“Where is he now?” Oikawa asks after a moment both hoping he knows the answer to it because deep down he is an incredibly selfish man, hates himself a little because of it, and also hopes he’s wrong for Iwa’s sake.

“Ah. I don’t really want to talk about that.” Is all Iwa says. Oikawa wraps his arms around the tan man in his bed.

“I’m sorry.” And he means it. He doesn’t want Hajime to hurt anymore, no matter the reason. Iwaizumi hugs back.

“Not your fault. It has a sort of silver lining in a morbid way.”

“How so?”

“I came out of the Pit and went back to the cells and when I found Koki I _lost_ it. I was no longer human. There had been a guy down there who keep trying to make me bet with him. I didn’t want to, so I guess he thought if he . . . removed Koki I’d start taking his bets. He even took the necklace off him as a bartering tool.” Iwaizumi’s eyes are hard and Oikawa bets that if they were anything but he’d be crying right now. Oikawa didn’t like hearing about Iwaizumi loving someone else, didn’t want to hear about what they _did_ so openly in front of people. He also didn’t want to know that Iwaizumi had been for lack of a better word heartbroken; but he listened. He wanted to know everything that he had missed in the last four years and this was part of it. This was a big part of it.

“It didn’t end well for him. I was moved to another cell shortly after.” Iwa sighs sadly. “I don’t even know what they did with his body.” Oikawa’s smart enough to figure out he doesn’t mean the other guy.

“Wait, I thought you said a guard took the necklace?” Something flashes in Hajime’s eyes.

“A guard did take it.” Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi wide eyed.

“That . . . that is so fucked up. Why didn’t they kill _you_? I mean a guard is punishable by death .  .  .” Oikawa trails off. Iwaizumi just shrugs.

“Wasn’t like I wasn’t prepared for it when I took revenge for Koki. I didn’t really care what happened after that. They kept me though, for whatever fucked up reason.” Iwa looks up and Oikawa and-“Whoa hey what’s wrong?” The King’s eyes are rimmed red and teary, and glaring. Glaring very harshly at Iwaizumi right now.  Oikawa smacks Hajime’s chest with his palm before he snaps and points a finger right in his face.

“Don’t you ever _ever_ think of your life like that again Hajime.” Oikawa’s tears are staining his face and leaving a pool on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Don’t think you could just leave this earth, you can’t so casually just- just-“ He breaks down unable to finish his sentence.

“Tooru. That was a long time ago. I didn’t see myself _here_. I thought I’d end up like Koki, everyone else eventually ended up that way in the Pit. There’s no actual future when you end up down there, at most you’re a top fighter till someone better comes along; it’s just the way the Pit worked.” He tries comforting the King as best as possible but he’s still sobbing loudly. “I wasn’t- wasn’t _suicidal_. I just knew death was inevitable. Hey look at me.”

“ _No.”_ Oikawa protested weakly. Iwaizumi raised his chin till they were face to face, Oikawa sniffled loudly trying to control his snot.

“Goddess you’re still an ugly crier.” Iwa smiles as Oikawa tries ducking down again. “Tooru. I’m not leaving you okay? I’m staying right here.” Oikawa glares at sideways, slowly softening.

“You promise?” He asks cautiously. Iwa leans forward and presses a warm kiss to his lips.

“I promise.” This seems to satisfy Oikawa because he lurches forward and starts peppering Iwaizumi with kisses all over his face until he starts laughing and trying to push him away. And then Iwaizumi starts kissing _Oikawa_ till they’re both a giggling mess. Oikawa tangles his legs up in Iwaizumi’s once they’ve calmed down.

“I feel exhausted and the day is nowhere near done.” He sighs. Iwa runs his hand though the King’s hair without too much protesting.

“Yeah you do still have a Kingdom to run. So up up” Iwaizumi shoves the lump that is Oikawa closer and closer to the edge of the bed until he finally gets out.

“Why am I up but you’re not, it’s not fair.” Oikawa grumbles and he goes through his clothes looking for a new skirt.

“Because I take less than a quarter of the time to get ready than you do and we both know it.” He snorts. Oikawa flips him off and heads to the bathroom. Iwaizumi lingers peacefully in bed until Oikawa screams at him.

“IWAIZUMI!!” _Shit._ He can’t remember the last time his best friend used his full name. “You have _destroyed_ my skin!” Iwaizumi sinks into the bed.

 

“Busted . . .”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god Hi everyone i'ts been way too long I got caught up in stuff and I ended up being bad and writing a 32k+ Klance fic . . . so if you wanna check that out it's completely finished :D  
> Here's an update I should be updating a little more in the near future, I got super stuck on this one part so I have the end written I just need to get there. Anyways I hope you guys aren't too mad at me I'll try to be better from now on :)

_Meanwhile outside the King’s chambers . . ._

Kuroo and Bo eyed up the large feline lazing some distance away from the door of the King’s bedroom. They both _knew_ Iwaizumi was in there with their King, and what better way to celebrate those two getting their shit together than an early morning intrusion.

“Do you think- do you think we could get by her?” Bo speaks in a hushed tone. The beast before them looks peaceful enough laying there in her sleep that they might stand a chance.

“I dunno, like I feel like there’s a fifty fifty chance of getting by her. On one hand she might not care and she’s just for intimidation tactic but on the other . . .” Nala’s tail flicks randomly, hitting the ground with a thud. Both guards lean away from the lion even if she is half a halls length away from them. They stand there studying her, judging their chances and if it’s worth it or not.

“If you two are _honestly_ that stupid-“ both guards jump letting out a little yelp when they hear the new voice.

“Akaashi!” Kuroo scolds looking over his shoulder to see if they’ve woken the beast, his heart sinks; they have.

“You scared us!” Bo yells loudly and is then shushed by both men. “Sorry . . . “ he automatically shuffles closer Akaashi.

“Wanna help?” He asks putting on his best smile, elbowing Kuroo so he smiles down on man as well. Akaashi motions for them to come closer.

“I _do_ have a plan but come closer,” He whispers, waiting as the two guards lean down. Quickly he snags their ears, one in each hand. “You little shits need to leave them alone, now come along.” He gives a good tug on their ears earning quite the protests but he continues on down the hall dragging their asses with him anyways.

It’s an amusing site to see a graceful servant calmly dragging two large vocal guards down the hall as if this was a normal occurrence. Nala watches the three men till they turn the corner then she lays her head back down on the cool tiles falling asleep once again.

 

*

 

“Well well, aren’t you decked out today King.” Kuroo grins at the bulky amount of jewelry Oikawa is sporting this late morning, especially around his shoulders and neck.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen you this covered since you were officially crowned King.” Bo adds helpfully. Oikawa glares at his best friend as he adjusts a second cushion on his throne.

“One should look the part of King.” Is all he grumbles as he continues to glare daggers into Iwaizumi’s face. Iwa had guaranteed the jewelry had covered all the damage he had done to his neck last night. The look on Akaashi’s normally unfazed face said _otherwise._ “I hate you assholes . . .” He grumbled causing his guards to start laughing loudly, leaning on each other for support. Even Akaashi can’t help but let the odd giggle escape. Karma was a bitch Oikawa guessed.

“Hey don’t give him dirty looks, it’s not like poor Iwaizumi escaped unscathed either, look at his poor back.” Kuroo gestured to the still raised red marks that traveled down his back. Iwaizumi spun around trying to get a better look.

“Seriously?” He shoots Oikawa the same dirty look he was given. “And you were giving _me_ a hard time.” This time Oikawa looks a little ashamed of himself, but Iwa just rolls his eyes letting it slide this time and walks out of the room.

A moment later Iwaizumi appears with a full plate of breakfast fresh from the kitchen, he places the wooden board in front of the King and steps away to give the King some space. After all the marks on Oikawa are a higher contrast against his pale skin compared to Iwaizumi’s tan skin, and his would fade faster too. Oikawa sighs picking up a berry as he watches Iwa shuffle away shyly.

“Come here and eat Iwa.” He threw the berry at his friend which Nala snatched up quickly after it rolled off her owner. Shaking his head at the large cat he turned to his papers for the day. More proposals _his favorite_ Oikawa made a mental note to send a public notice he’d be accepting no more of them. What else was there for him on his desk; a few new laws to be passed and signed off on which wasn’t too bad, and then more general shit like property establishments, trading with other kingdoms, and travel approval. And-

“A wedding invite?” he says out loud which gets everyones attention.  Akaashi plucks the invite from the Kings hand and begins reading aloud.

“It’s addressed to Iwaizumi,” All of them peek curiously at him before turning back to the paper. “It reads; _You are here by invited to the Kingdom of Karasuno to attend the ceremony of Prince Kaygeyama Tobio & Hinata Shouyou come the second week of autumn. _Awe well that’s sweet, there’s a personal note on the back.” He hands it over to a pleased Iwaizumi. He snorts.

“Dumbasses.” He scoffs fondly. Oikawa is practically crawling over Iwa to try to see what’s written. Iwaizumi snatches the note away from pry-full eyes, folding it promptly. “Not for you.” Oikawa pouts and starts pawing at Iwaizumi.

“Common Iwa, lemme see. Or at least tell me what it says.” Iwaizumi beams at the King.

“They _both_ thanked me for my advice which lead them to this,” He waves the folded paper around, smug. “Annnnnnd said my plus one is optional. Which is good cause I don’t think I wanted to take anyone with me anyways-“

“That’s just rude!” The King complains.

“You’re right, wouldn’t want to waste a good time. Kuroo are you free the second week of autumn?” He asks arrogantly, thoroughly enjoying the looks of betrayal Oikawa is sending him. Kuroo is grinning alongside Iwaizumi, leaning into him.

“Why Hajime I thought you’d _never_ ask.” Iwaizumi blushes a bit at the use of his first name but focuses more on his King throwing a hissy fit.

“Fine then. See if I care!” He huffs plopping back down in his throne, stubbornly attending to his papers instead of looking at anyone.

“This is pretty amazing for their Kingdom to allow this though.” Iwaizumi says unfolding the paper to look at it again, fingers tracing over the official seal of Karasuno. Oikawa looks away from his papers at that.

“What do you mean?” He asks confused. Iwa looks to Akaashi and the guards for help but they’re all giving him the same look of confusion.

“Well you know, that they’re letting a _prince_ and a _servant_ get married. That’s a pretty big deal don’t you think?” he looks from face to face looking for _some_ recognition as to what he’s talking about. Nothing. He gets nothing.

“Uh you do know that they changed those laws like three years ago? When King Daichi took over?” Bokuto’s waiting for the moment Iwaizumi goes _ah ha right right_ but it doesn’t come.

“I-I didn’t really hear any of that kind of news for the last four years ‘cause . . . yeah.” He shrugs not sure what else to say.

“That makes sense, you would have missed a lot being down there then.” Akaashi sympathizes with him nodding his head.

“Why did King Daichi change the law?” Iwaizumi asks realizing he should probably know about this sort of stuff for . . . reasons.

“Oh we all know why.” Oikawa grins slyly fanning his face with a stack of documents. Bokuto and Kuroo both grin at their King, nodding their heads in agreement before seeming to space out for a moment.

“No kidding, I’d change laws for that man too.” Kuroo says holding out his fist to Bokuto still staring off.

“Definitely.” Bo makes his own fist and hits Kuroo’s back. “Not that I want him of course!” He whips his head over to Akaashi who’s just smiling at him fondly.

“I know Kou.” And like that Bokuto is hovering in front of Akaashi instantly grinning like a fool, Akaashi rolls his eyes smiling and gives him a quick peck on the lips. “Now shoo.”

“Who?” Iwaizumi leans down to Oikawa asking quietly.

“Sugawara Koushi. He used to make stunning clothes like the Duo does, actually I think he still does; but anyways that’s how Daichi found him cause all his clothes were made by him and one thing led to another.” Oikawa whispers back explaining quickly. “When you see him at the wedding you’ll understand.”

“Ew gross.” Kuroo teases Bokuto and Akaashi. Iwaizumi is watching all of this unfold and things start to click into place.

“Wait, do _we_ here in Aoba Jousai do the same thing? Allow different status marriages?” He blurts out making everyone stop.

“Uh yeah?” Kuroo answers quickly. “Why do you wanna know?” He grins smugly when Iwaizumi starts to slowly turn red. Akaashi walks over and stands by Kuroo which is enough for him to stop him from picking on the blushing man

“I just don’t know these things yet okay . . .” he grumbles self-consciously.

“Have you seriously not been paying attention to the laws I’ve been passing?” Oikawa asks honestly surprised Iwa _didn’t_ know. I mean common he had been in the room with him for most of them.

Iwaizumi looks down at the floor kicking his sandal against it. “It’s hard to pay attention to all your boring shit all the time.” He complains. He looks up to find Oikawa simply smiling at him.

“Well now you know.” Is all he says. Iwaizumi holds his gaze a little longer. Now he knows. This whole time he’d been here he still thought the old laws were in effect. He didn’t even think for a _moment_ Oikawa would change the laws because why would he? But it made sense, they were so out dated and Oikawa’s father had been hell bent about the _old ways._ Iwaizumi thought it would be stupid to even dream of being with his King that way. But he _could._ He let that feeling sink in for a moment, the excitement coiling around in his stomach making him feel like he was sixteen all over again. Slowly a large smile grew on his face; then he shook it off hoping no one was paying attention to him.

“So wait you said you Hinata and Tobio were because of you.” Oikawa stated after a moment, looking lost. Iwa nodded.

“Well yeah. Hinata was practically my shadow even with Kags here, so we talked about it lots; especially when the prince left. And Kags approached me once or twice about it and we talked about it in length. So yeah I talked to them about it. Why?” He shrugged.

“And you told them to get engaged?” Kuroo asked flatly. “When you thought it was illegal?” he clarified.

Everyone was looking at Iwaizumi, smiles slowly spreading on their faces. “Yes? Love is love, just because some asshole who wears a crown doesn’t approve doesn’t mean it’s wrong or that they should have a say in someone’s love life that isn’t theirs.” Okay everyones smiles were starting to give him the creeps. “Right?” He looked around frantically waiting for _someone_ to agree with him.

“Awe Iwa you’re just a big romantic aren’t you.” Oikawa smiles brightly tilting his head. Iwaizumi cruses what that smile does to him.

“S-shut up I just think you should be able to love who you love that’s all.” He can feel his cheeks heating up and he hates it.

“We agree bud, we agree.” Bokuto smiles warmly at him and Iwaizumi can’t take this anymore and covers the majority of his face with his hands swearing at the group of people he’s grown so familiar with.

He doesn’t have to endure it for long though when another servant pops in nervously telling Oikawa he has a personal proposal. Everyone stops smiling. Oikawa tells them to tell _who ever_ it is, that he’s not interested.

“But your majesty,” the servant looks around nervously glancing once at Iwaizumi. “It’s _him._ ”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamefully slides in from out of no where* So. About that update haha. Life has been life and I had honestly almost forgotten about this fic until a wonderful person by the user name of chuckslikes on tumblr sent me a lovely message asking when my next update was. Seriously if you also wanted this update you should go thank them cause I would not be back here without them.   
> I guess my anxiety got the better of me on this one? I have no idea where the anxiety came from *as people rarely do* but it's gone now and I have pretty much the rest of this fic written out so there's no reason not to have regular updates now, yay! :)   
> If you're wondering why there's two less chapters its because i re read the whole thing and put a couple shorter ones together so dont worry everything is still there. But anyways! On to the much needed update and another serious thankyou/ shout out to chuckslikes-chan for the needed nudge

That sets everyone off, except Iwaizumi who has no idea what’s going on as he looks face to face for an explanation. Suddenly Oikawa is standing; marching his way out of the room to the public seeing room. Bokuto and Kuroo are right on his heels facial expressions furious already. “What’s going on?” he hisses at Akaashi who trails behind the guards.

“A proposal that keeps coming back to Oikawa, from what I understand this one has been after him for a while now.” He supplies thoughtfully. “I’ve yet to see him though.”

“What? Oikawa never told me about this.” Iwaizumi looks from the back of the King’s head to Akaashi. Akaashi purses his lips uncertain if he should say anything.

“The King didn’t want you to worry.” Is all he says. Well now Iwaizumi’s kind of upset that Oikawa never told him someone was bothering him this badly. What was the point of having the Pit champion if he didn’t even use him? He could have made this person go away a long time ago. Iwaizumi snaps his fingers and Nala’s right by his side. He’ll show this asshole to leave Oikawa alone.

His feline seems to be picking up the energy of the whole situation because her mouth is hanging open and she’s hyper alert for anything that may pop out; he lets his hand stoke her fur from head to mid-back trying to give her a little comfort from the intensity. Oikawa’s a fair ways a head of them now because he’s practically running, the fabric of his skirt billowing behind him. Iwaizumi picks up his pace before his King disappears around the corner into the public viewing room. When he gets there the whole room is oozing venom.

There’s a tall built man standing in the middle of the room with pride, eyes locked on Oikawa like he owns him or something. Iwaizumi bristles at the thought. Beside him are two others; an ash blonde men who’s almost but not quite as tall as the one in the middle and then on his other side is a man with bright red outrageously spiked hair, he kind of reminds him of . . . Both Kuroo and Iwaizumi are looking at Bokuto. “Don’t worry you’re not the only one.” Kuroo whispers, smiling despite the tension.

“What do you want Ushijima.” Oikawa speaks loudly, agitation clear in his voice at the disturbance. The brunette smiles, taking a confident stride forward. “You know what I want. But it seems you keep ignoring my hand written proposals.” He says like it’s evident. Iwaizumi stiffens, was this that guy? Oikawa had mentioned someone being persistent but Iwaizumi didn’t think it went this far. Oikawa looks down at his nails as if he was bored already but Iwaizumi can see the way he carries the tension in his shoulders.

“Hmm they must have gotten lost in postage,” he flicks his eyes up to this Ushijima guy. “Or _burned_. You never know.” Ushijima stops smiling.

“You belong in my Kingdom, you would be far stronger united with my Kingdom compared to what you are now.” The man sneers. Oikawa’s facial expressions darken.

“Well as pleased as I am that you came here in person to bring this up, I decline your proposal. Again and for the final time. Now leave me and my Kingdom alone.” The rooms stay silent long enough that Oikawa turns on his heel and starts to walk away, Iwaizumi and guards staying a moment longer to watch their uninvited guests.

“Hear this as a warning Oikawa.” Ushijima calls loudly enough for the King to stop in his tracks. “Rejecting me is the wrong choice and you will regret not coming to a stronger Kingdom. Sooner than later.” Oikawa turns back to face the group of three still standing in his palace.

“So you’re saying that if I go with you I’ll be better off than if I were to run my own kingdom here?” His voice is laced with animosity as he spits the words out.

“Shiratorizawa is clearly the most powerful Kingdom within the nation. You would be foolish to refuse such a fine offer. It’s just your worthless pride getting in the way of something great.” Something snaps in Oikawa and even though there’s nothing more than his eyes widening slightly Iwaizumi sees it.

“Laughable really that you think your Kingdom is so much stronger than ours.” He scoffs. “And my _worthless_ pride is getting in the way? Of something great? Listen here Ushijima. I will never abandon my Kingdom or merge it with yours; I will never accept any of your proposals. Ever! So I will keep my Kingdom and my worthless pride. Now get the fuck out before I get my guards to escort you. Or worse.” Oikawa is seething with hostility by the end of his sentence; it sets Iwaizumi’s hairs on end to hear him talk with such malevolence in his voice. Iwaizumi makes sure to stare down the stranger when he turns his way, Nala’s low pitched growls rolling though out the large room.

The man doesn’t seem pleased and he doesn’t seem like he plans on leaving either, but the red head steps in front of Ushijima talking too quietly for the group to hear. Ushijima allows a flick of his eyes to glance downwards at his companion whose hand is pushing against his torso, and then back up to Iwaizumi and Nala. He says something in reply and then turns without looking backwards.

Cocky.

To say Oikawa’s a mess would be an understatement. He’s a head of everyone else swearing noisily and throwing his arms high in the air in frustration. Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa became more and more aggravated the farther down the white hall he got. Iwaizumi turns to talk to the group to find them all staring at him.

“What?” he starts, leaning away from their expectant gazing.

“Well aren’t you gunna go after him?” Kuroo asked gesturing to the King.

“Wait why do you all assume I’m the one who’s gunna after him?”

“Let’s be honest. He’s your problem now.” Akaashi says helpfully.

“What? My problem-“

“Well duh he’s your boyfriend.” Bo adds.

“Who said anything about boyfriend!?” He sputters.

“And he’s pissed, shouldn’t I give him space or something?” he asks watching Oikawa carefully from the corner of his eye. He’s still fuming with his arms up in the air pacing around now.

“Nonsense! That’s how the good sex happens.” Iwaizumi jumps at the new voice and sees the Duo has made an appearance. He shoots them a nasty glare.

“Yes. Because I’m such an asshole I’m gunna take advantage of him when he’s upset. Glad you think so highly of me.” He growls. Makki slides up behind him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Maybe you wouldn’t take advantage of him per say buuuuttt-“

“Those marks on his neck look pretty brutal my friend.” Mattsun grins as he drags a finger down his own neck. Iwaizumi shakes them both off much to the amusement of the rest of them.

“And on that note I’ll be retiring to my own room thank you very much.” He grumbles, face flushed with heat.

“Ah actually Iwaizumi,” Akaashi stops him tapping him on the shoulder.

“I’d prefer you stay in the Kings chambers tonight. Given the threat we’ve just received, I think I speak for all of us when I say he’d be safer.” Iwaizumi had been so flustered at the Duo he had forgotten what that strange guy had said. He turns his head quickly sniffing at them.

“Fine.” He huffs going to find where Oikawa had run off to. He finds him sulking in his room up on the bed, scowl on his face. He knocks lightly before walking all the way into the King’s room.

“Want to talk about it?” Iwaizumi asks carefully.

“No.”

“Okay well I kind of do,” he crawls over the sheets and sits in front of Oikawa whose tugging relentlessly at the poor fabric covering his bed. “Why didn’t you tell me about him?” The tan man asks getting straight to the point. Oikawa shuffles around on the bed, refusing to look at Iwaizumi. “Didn’t want you to over react.” He sighs. Iwaizumi presses his lips together.

“How long has this been going on?”

“A while now, since I was sixteen I think? His father offered my father the trade and he would have taken it if hadn’t been for Karasuno.”

“What’d they do? Isn’t that Tobio’s kingdom?”

“This was before Dachi and Suga took over. My father started something like a bidding war for my hand; I found this out after the fact of course. Ushijima’s family took it to heart which is why he’s still so bent on it I guess.” He shrugs.

“But wait how did the bidding war end I mean . . . you were never married off.”

“My father died. He was super greedy and kept telling the two kingdoms to sweeten the deal. Dachi took over and sent Tobio but we solved that problem already with Hinata and Akaashi, he thankfully wasn’t as pushy or set in the old way like the last King. Maybe in a way Ushijim’s kingdom thought that meant they had won the deal my father was trying to make, maybe that’s the reason he won’t leave me alone.”

“Well I could make him leave you alone if you wanted?” Iwaizumi offers. Oikawa gives him a doubtful look.

“And how would you do that exactly?” The King asks,

“Kill him.” The warrior states as if it’s obvious. Oikawa gapes at him.

“You- you can’t just kill people Hajime!” He squawks. Iwaizumi frowns, eye brows pulling inward. “Why not?” Oikawa shakes his head.

“Because he’s also a King? And that would be treason?” He tried to explain. Iwaizumi fixes him with a serious stare. “Is there anything around that? Like dueling?” He reasons giving himself a mental pat on the back because technically that would make a loop hole around the treason if the other King agreed to it.

“No!”

“But technically-“

“No, no one is fighting anyone! And especially to the death. Goddess Hajime.” Oikawa huffs. Iwaizumi crosses his arms pouting. “Just trying to help.” He mutters. His King notices his pouty face and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“And I appreciate that, truly I do. But there are other ways to go about things like these. I’ll start the paper work in the morning; put a full restraining order on him and his kingdom. How does that sound?” he offers Iwaizumi a small smile, it doesn’t ease his permanent scowl.

“Sounds like a piece of paper to me.” He crosses his arms over his chest more tightly. “Death is still preferable.” He grumbles. Oikawa rolls his eyes throwing his hands up in the air. “You’re impossible.” The King huffs standing to get ready for the night. Iwaizumi snatches his hand around Oikawa’s wrist, yanking the young King into his lap.

“No,” He corrects. “I am protective of things I care about. There’s a difference.” Oikawa wiggles around in his grasp and then gives up. “How protective are you of me Hajime.” The King taunts. Iwaizumi’s breath hitches at the unfair way Oikawa purrs his first name. His grip on him tightens, teeth flashing before he nips at that slender throat.

“Immensely.” He answers kissing his way across Tooru’s collar bones, refreshing the fading marks that really haven’t had a chance to fade yet. Oikawa hisses when Iwaizumi sucks his skin a little harder than necessary.

“More like frickin’ possessive.” He gasps when Iwa travels up his neck and licks behind hi sensitive ear. Iwaizumi’s fingers twitch into Oikawa’s hips.

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you.” He growls. “Like he thought he held some sort of claim to you. To your body.” He bites down into Oikawa’s shoulder a little harder than necessary making the King swat at him.

“You brute, take your jealousy out on someone else’s poor skin.”

“No,” Iwaizumi says flippantly. “I only want your skin. You.” Despite his words he gently lays kisses across Oikawa’s pail skin till he reaches him lips, kissing them briefly. The brunette takes a moment, blinking to himself before he can reply. He turns in his warriors grip pushing him down onto the bed.

“Show me.” He demands, hand spread across Hajime’s broad chest.

“Show you what?” Hajime smirks back. Oikawa’s slender fingers dig into his chest making him hiss at the sting. “How much you want me. Prove it.” He taunts, leveling Hajime with a steady gaze even though his chest is pounding erratically.

Hajime grins wickedly before flipping him underneath his tan body. “As you wish.” He purrs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! Posting this on my night shift. . . shhhh so there might be spelling mistakes that I'm sure i'll find later and fix :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry, I don't hate Ushijma at all but I needed someone to be the bad guy and he fit perfectly sadly, it was that or make an OC and I felt like ti would have been hared to get the dispute between Oikawa and them across.  
> But fear not! This isn't as bad as it sounds I promise :)  
> There is mentions of blood in this chap very briefly so be warned if that's a trigger

Iwa had taken his challenge personally. _Very_ personally. Oikawa winces as he struggles to untangle his limbs from Iwa’s. He was going to be sore for days after this. _Worth it._ He thinks to himself.

Iwa doesn’t move when he gets up from the bed, not even an inch. He guessed it was reasonable; Iwa in his stubborn effort to prove himself had done most of the work in the sheets. Oikawa shivers still able to feel he hands on him. And work he _did_.

Oikawa watched his friend lying in his bed breathing evenly. Wait- were they friends? More than friends? They hadn’t actually discussed it. Oikawa smiled to himself knowing Iwa would end up blushing at the topic of _boyfriends_. All that lewd stuff? Totally confident. Asking Tooru to be his boyfriend? Hinata would run out of energy before that ever happened.

Pushing off the bed he shimmies his skirt back up his legs and pushes the door open quietly, hoping not to wake the sleeping man.

Oikawa couldn’t help it, he couldn’t stop from thinking about what had happened earlier with Ushijma showing up out of the blue and practically demanding a marriage from him. He also couldn’t get the imagine of Iwa’s face falling when he understood someone was actively trying to marry him, he doubted he even knew he was doing it but it struck a chord in Oikawa none the less. That’s probably what had set him off the most. They were happy; Iwa was finally coming around and letting Oikawa in, which was more than young King had ever hoped for. Hajime cared so deeply for him that even he himself couldn’t deny it. Course the feeling was mutual, if not stronger coming from Oikawa. He sighed as he stepped around Nala motioning for her to stay when she looked at him alarmed, but she listened and watched him disappear down the hall

It was only a piece of paper but Oikawa just wanted it over and done with, some sort of sign to Iwa that he was serious about getting Ushijma to leave him alone, both of them alone now. He padded down the hallways as quietly as possible.

He paused when he saw the guards at the end of the hall, different ones than Bo and Kuroo though. It must have been late if shift change had already happened. He shrugged and tip toed back the way he came. This was _his_ palace through and through; he had been born and raised within these very walls. Therefore he knew the exact path to take him around the guards as efficiently as possible. He smiled smugly to himself as he entered his office without a hitch, yeah he still had it. Plopping down he grabbed his quill and a few pieces of paper, he was bound to be here for a while.

No more than an hour later the King had many pieces of paper balled up around his as he huffed and dipped his quill and started over. Again.

The frustrated King groaned loudly when he screwed up again and began to swear when he heard the door to the office creep open. Only then had he really become aware of the time, it had to have been early morning given the amount of light around him. He shrunk in on himself waiting for Iwa to scold him and drag his ass back to bed. Busted.

 

*

 

Iwaizumi woke up groggily, hand searching for his normally clingy bed mate. Maybe he had gone to the bathroom. Iwaizumi shifts around waiting till an uneasy feeling settles over him. He stretches his hand out again feeling the sheets where his King should have been. They’re cold, no ones been there for a while now. Iwaizumi throws his feet over the edge of the bed, he knows Oikawa likes to get up early but he can’t shake this bad feeling. He throws clothes on and quickly makes his way out the door, almost tripping over Nala in the process.

His eyes meet her anxious ones and that’s all he needs to confirm his gut feeling. 

“Go.” He juts his chin out at Nala and she’s tearing off down the hall the same way Oikawa must have gone however long ago. He runs behind her trying his best to keep up but it’s not easy. He bites hard into his bottom lip; he hopes he finds Oikawa petting Nala when he catches up, ready to nag him about how he worries too much and to go back to bed.

The dread clawing at his chest tells him otherwise.

He goes the first place he can think of Oikawa being at this time of night and his heart sinks when he hears Nala aggressively sounding out warning growls. Rounding the corner of the office his eyes widen when he finds Ushijma’s hand covering Tooru’s mouth and thick arm wrapped around his delicate neck; the same one Iwaizumi had been sucking on hours before hand. The two men that accompanied the other King from earlier were at his sides as well, even if the red head looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Nala surged back and forth hissing and yowling at the sword pointed sharply at her, only thing keeping her at bay.

“Ushijma! Let him go.” Iwaizumi shouted, eyes focused on Oikawa’s widened ones.

“Call your beast off.” He threw back. Iwaizumi tighten his fists at his sides. Ushijma pulled Oikawa closer, bicep starting to close off his airways. “Call it _off._ ” He ordered again. Iwaizumi clenched his teeth and debated the chances of rushing Ushijma and Oikawa getting away unhurt. The two men beside Ushijma shuffled around, shoulders tense.

“Nala.” He commanded. The lion didn’t back off immediately so he called her again. Slowly she slunk back until she was behind Iwaizumi’s legs, pacing yet again. “Go.” He urged hoping she’d understand. She was a good girl, a smart girl; he had faith she knew what he meant.

Ushijma smirked. “Didn’t think you’d give him over so easily.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him.

“Let him go Ushijma.”

“Now why would I do that?” Iwaizumi edged closer.

“He’ll never marry you, you already know that. Just let him go and we can pretend this never happened.” Iwaizumi reasoned. He just needed more time.

“You don’t understand. I need this Kingdom for reasons, and if I can’t get it by marriage I’ll get it by taking it over.” Slowly he removes his sword from his side bringing it closer to the King’s face. Oikawa’s screams are muffled as he struggles in Ushijma’s grip. “I doubt our young King here was smart enough to decide a successor, he’s not married. No children to claim the throne, makes for fair game. I bet he never even thought death was an option for someone so new as himself.” He smiled darkly.

“A duel.” Iwaizumi grits out. Oikawa squirms harder in his grasp, hands clawing at the arm holding him. This obviously catches Ushijma’s attention.

“Oh?” he tilts his head. “What are the circumstances?” He asks curiously. Iwaizumi avoids looking Oikawa in the eyes.

“Winner gets Oikawa.” He says evenly. The man before him smiles.

“And loser?”

“A match to the death.” He says simply, he tries to ignore the way Oikawa’s knee buckle beneath him. Ushijma studies him for a moment.

“You swear it?” he asks. Iwaizumi nods his head.

“I swear it on my life.” This seems to satisfy Ushijma because he tosses Oikawa behind him to the tall silver haired man and wipes his sword across the palm on his hand quickly then holds the blade out towards Iwaizumi. He runs his palm alone the sharp edge quickly and then takes Ushijma’s hand in a firm grasp. The silver haired man lets Oikawa go the second their hands release and Iwaizumi scrambles to catch him.

“What in the fuck is going on?” Kuroo’s voice asks from the entry way with Bokuto, Akaashi and Nala beside him.

 

*

 

It takes a few moments to explain what had just happened but no one interferes. Swearing something by blood was taken seriously, even if the King pleaded for someone to do _something_. Iwaizumi let the two guards and Akaashi try and deal with the hysteric King as he marched beside Ushijma toward the Pit. Eventually Oikawa got away from his guards when they reached the stairs down towards the Pit arena, and latched onto Iwaizumi swearing and threatening and begging. Iwaizumi motioned for Ushijma to continue on with his bloodied hand. He’d be there.

Oikawa pulled backwards on Iwaizumi’s arm, begging him to just  _think this over_  but he wasn’t listening as he pressed forward, Oikawa’s feet sliding on the tile.

“Iwa don’t do this!” he tugs harder still not moving Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi pulls his arm out of Oikawa’s grip with a harsh tug.

“I am _ending_ this Tooru. Now just stay here you’re not going to want to watch.” He barks, angry urging him forward. Oikawa sniffs once and Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore. “Kuroo, Bokuto. Grab him and don’t let him go this time. Keep him safe.” He orders. The guards look at Oikawa debating if they should listen to Iwaizumi or not. Oikawa goes to launch himself at Iwaizumi again when Kuroo grabs him.

“Tetsurou!” he screams at his guard kicking out at his shins. Kuroo holds on to him tighter and spins him away from the arena.

“You don’t get it Oikawa; this is his fight, it was him that offered presented the challenge and he swore on it. There’s no going back on these things and you can’t stop it. King or not.” He tries to reason. Oikawa smashes his foot down onto Kuroo’s making him swear but he doesn’t let go. Bo quickly comes to his aid and now Oikawa really can’t move.

“Let me go! Stop him! That’s an _order!_ ” He sobs but no one moves except Iwaizumi who’s disappeared down the tunnel leading directly into the Pit.

Iwaizumi scratches the back on Nalas ear trying to calm her as she makes noises at him, if he can’t reassure Oikawa the least he can do is calm Nala. He walks down the familiar stone steps skin prickling as the chill sets in. He knows his way around when he’s blinking hard eyes trying to adjust to the bright sun outside, he holds up his arm to block it.

“Are you ready to lose then?” Ushijma taunts, sword at his side. Nala growls at the threat teeth bared.

“Don’t act so cocky, looks bad when you lose.” He smirks, he turns to Nala. “You wait here. Don’t come unless I call okay?” Nala chirps at him but stays when he walks away.

“No weapon? Are you sure I’m the cocky one?” Ushijma’s eyebrow is raised up to his hairline.

“Nala is my weapon and I won’t need her.” He smirks crouching down.

“Where’s Tooru?” Ushijma asks looking around the stands. Iwaizumi bares his teeth at him.

“You don’t have the _right_ to call him that.” He spits, feet digging into the dirt.

“I will soon.” Ushijima juts his chin out. Iwaizumi spreads his feet ready to start the fight. Ushijima raises his arm, posed for attack. Someone at the sides of the arena yells at them and Ushijima lunges first. Iwaizumi doges while ducking under Ushijma’s arm, Iwaizumi snags the sheath hanging at his side. Ushijma twirls around, sword slicing through the air. Iwaizumi grabs either end of the sheath holding it up to block the blow.

“Thought you didn’t need a weapon?” Ushijma grits out, Iwaizumi smirks.

“This was on _your_ body, not mine. It’s not my fault you were foolish enough to keep it.” Iwaizumi knocks the sword away, kicking his foot right into Ushijma’s chest causing him to lose balance. Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate, lunging forward taking him to the ground. This was what he was good at back in the Pit; he allows the familiar instincts to survive take over his muscle memory. He grabs Ushijma’s wrist that holds the sword and begins smashing it against the ground until he’s forced to let go. Iwaizumi snatches up the sword ready to swing-

“Iwa!” Oikawa screams from the tunnel in the pit barreling out of it, Kuroo and Bo hot on his trail. Iwaizumi’s eyes go wide because those  _idiots_ let Oikawa out of their grasp and he’s not safe here-

Iwaizumi’s suddenly punched in the side of the head, knocked onto his side. Before he can react there’s a sharp blade of the sword pressed against his neck. He swallows thickly, all his attention focused on the touch of cool metal on his throat as his adams apple bobs.

“We agreed to the death.” Ushi says calmly. Iwaizumi breaths in deeply closing his eyes as he nods. That was the deal. And a deal was a deal.

 

*

 

Oikawa had managed to break free of his guards and that wasn’t and easy feat but miracles happen when you’re hysteric. He sprints down the stairs he saw Iwaizumi going down moments before, screaming his name because he’s being a fucking  _idiot_ playing this stupid self-sacrificing game of his. He runs harder. Sandals slapping against the cobble stone step after step. He passes through the last arch into the arena, sun blinding him for a moment. He screams out Iwaizumi’s name.

When his eyes adjust he focuses on Iwaizumi whose down in the dirt blade pressed against his neck. Bokuto catches up first grabbing him around the waist preventing him from getting any closer. Ushijma says something to Iwaizumi and he can see him  _nod_. Oikawa’s heart clenches in his chest when he screams one name.

“NALA!” The beast is in motion before anyone can call her off, she pounces fiercely; claws and fangs bared as she slams her weight into Ushijma. Her strong jaws crunch down into Ushijma’s arm, forcing him to drop his sword. He’s screaming as blood drips down his limp arm. He’s trying to beat her off but she’s too heavy to move with her claws piercing into his shoulder, arm imprisoned in her teeth. Iwaizumi wastes no time scrambling for the sword, he tells Nala to move over standing over top of Ushijma, blade raised so high the sun glints off of it.

“Guess you did have to use your weapon.” Ushijma hisses as Nala biting down harder.

“Deals a deal.” He replies flatly watching the way Ushijma swallows and nods, mirroring Iwaizumi from seconds ago. Iwaizumi raises the blade calling Nala off before he swings. Bringing the sword down aimed at Ushijma’s neck; someone screeches out his name. Not his, but Ushijma’s. Suddenly there’s a flash of red and Iwaizumi almost falls over from trying to stop the motion on the blade.

“Don’t kill him!” they sob body poised around Ushijma’s, majority of them covering his chest and head. Iwaizumi frowns watching everything happen.

“ _Satori!_ ” Ushijma roars furiously trying to shove the man off of him. But the red head seems to have a tighter grip on him than Nala had.

“No! I’m not leaving you.” The red head turns to Iwazumi tears streaming down his face. “Don’t take him I-I can’t live without him. Please.” He whispers cradling his head.

“Satori it is disgraceful, let me die a warriors death as agreed upon. This was a fight to the death, what part of that can’t you comprehend?!” Ushijma barks, still trying to shove him off. Satori shakes his head constricting around his body a little tighter.

“I can’t lose you Wakatoshi. I just can’t.” Something in Iwaizumi’s heart flutters with familiarity because he would have been in the same position if not for Bukoto catching Tooru. Someone was begging not to have their loved one ripped away from them. He knew that feeling all too well. Iwaizumi drops the sword with a clang stepping away from the two. 

  
“Iwaizumi, what about our fight?” Ushijma calls as he walks away.

“You have more important matters to worry about Ushijima. Obviously.” He scoffs. Ushijima doesn’t call out after him as he wraps his arms around the redhead, muffled words unheard. A small smirk plays on Iwaizumi’s lips when he hears Ushijima being cussed out shortly after; it fades as soon as he sees Oikawa glaring at him, hands clenched at his side, his face stained with tears eyes rimmed red. Iwaizumi slowly comes to a stop unsure of what he should do now that Kuroo and Bukoto aren’t holding onto him anymore.

“ _Hajime_.” And now he wishes he had let Ushijima win when he had the chance. Oikawa starts stalking towards him, Iwaizumi holds out his hands slowly creeping backwards. Oikawa raises his finger and starts shaking it at Hajime's face. “You  _idiot!_ What in goddness’ name did you think you were doing agreeing to that? And calling _my_ guards on _me?_ You’d just so carelessly throw your life away?” He yells ripping him a new one. Iwaizumi opens and closes his mouth trying to think of something, feet still moving him backwards but Oikawa’s closed in on him; finger almost touching his nose. “I-I should kill you for being so- so _stupid!_ ” He pauses taking in a deep breath as his eye close briefly. “What would I have done if he won? If I wasn’t here to call for Nala?”

“Oikawa I-“ The King reels his hand back slapping him across the face, and then he’s in his arms fists hitting his chest half-heartedly, wailing. Iwaizumi blinks and then carefully wraps his arms around Oikawa, pushing his face into his hair, petting it back.

“Tooru hey I’m okay. I told you I wouldn’t leave you. I’m right here am I not?” Oikawa just cried harder body sagging so Iwaizumi has to hold up most of his weight. He tries calming him down but talking just seems to make things worse. Iwaizumi gives up and bundles him in his arms leaving the Pit for once and for all this time.

“Call for the medic to look over Ushijima, Nala nailed him pretty good.” Iwaizumi sighs as he passes Akaashi.

“Aren’t you concerned about them being here?” He asks eyeing the men who are now kissing in the middle of the arena. Iwaizumi doubts they've ever had a duel to the death end in such a bizarre way before. He shakes his head and keeps walking, rubbing slowly circles into Tooru's back.

“I don’t think they’ll be back.” He smiles holding Oikawa closer. Bo and Kuroo flank his sides all the way to Oikawa’s rooms, Nala close behind.

“We’ll be hearing distance away.” Kuroo winks closing the door for them. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but mentally makes a note to thank him later.

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi whispers setting him down on the bed. His eyes have dried up by now but they’re still puffy from all the tears. “Come on Tooru say something.”

“Get out.” He whispers. Iwaizumi sits down on the bed beside him.

“Come on Tooru, I’m really sorry.” He frowns getting closer. Oikawa quickly turns to look at him glaring.

“You just don’t get it do you?” he bites out.

“I-I don’t get what?” Iwaizumi says stupidly.

“Your life! It’s not expendable Hajime! It-it’s not just yours to throw away at whim!” He yells eyes turning wet again.

“Not my life? Oikawa of course it’s my life and I decide what to do with it.” He says sternly. Oikawa stands abruptly eyes wide causing Iwaizumi to shrink back.

“You are worth so much to me Hajime. So much to everybody. What do you think would happen if you suddenly weren’t here anymore? If you died?” Iwaizumi goes to say something but Oikawa cuts him off. “No shut up and listen. I know it’s selfish but I don’t care, do you know what would happen to me if you were gone Hajime? It’d be ten times worse than what happened when you were taken to the Pits. I-I don’t know if I could walk this earth knowing I’d never see you again.” His lip wobbles. Iwaizumi reaches out trying to explain that Oikawa is never allowed to do  _that_  if something happens to him.

“What would Hinata do Hajime? And Kags? Aren’t you supposed to go to their wedding this autumn? Imagine an empty seat waiting for you.  Kuroo and Bokuto and Akaashi, they would never walk these halls without seeing you here. And what about Nala?” Iwaizumi looks up at that. “She’s a smart girl but she won’t understand that you’re suddenly not here, that you just never returned one day; she’d think you left her all alone in this world-“

“Alright enough! Enough.” He breaths eyes stinging. He reaches out and grabs Oikawa by the hips pulling him close. “I get it alright? I’m sorry I’ll never do that again. I just didn’t want to lose you either Tooru I was s-scared you’d leave with him or _worse_  and-and that was the only thing I could think to do alright?” Oikawa wraps his arms around his warrior kissing the top of his head.

“I wouldn’t leave you that easily Hajime,” He leans back smiling down at him. “You need to trust me more; I know I don’t have a body like yours but I’m King for a reason. I’m not defenseless.” Iwaizumi sighs leaning into him.

“I’ll try to remember that. Do you still hate me?” He asks feeling small. Oikawa kisses the top of Iwaizumi’s head.

“I never hated you, frustrated beyond belief  _yes_. Hate? Never Hajime, never.” Tooru leans down pressing his lips against Hajime’s. “I love you too much.” Iwaizumi’s heart skips a beat and then punches it into over drive. There’s Oikawa smiling down at him like he’s just said the most casual thing in the world.

“I-I um”

“Hajime you’re stuttering.” He chuckles watching him flounder around for the words, Oikawa presses another kiss to his lips.

“I l-love you too!” He shouts loudly, face turning red. Oikawa laughs hugging him tightly. “S-shut up don’t be an asshole.” He grumbles hiding his face. Oikawa runs his hands through his short spiky hair smiling like a fool.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter ^^

_Three weeks later._

 

 

“Have you seen Hajime this morning?” Oikawa asks his guards frowning. “He was already gone when I woke up.” Bokuto and Kuroo exchange odd glances before turning back to their King.

“Can’t say we have.” Kuroo smiles.

“Nope not a peep.” Bokuto adds. Oikawa glares between them but sits down to start on his papers. He’s scribbling away in response to a ridiculous bargain from another Kingdom, honestly as if he’d let his grain go for  _that_ cheap.

“King?” Akaashi asks stepping into the room. Oikawa looks away from his papers question already on his lips.

“Do you know where Hajime is? Seems he’s disappeared.” He stares his servant down searching his face for a flicker of a hint but nothing, Akaashi’s facial expressions remind the same; beautiful and unmoving.

“Sorry I haven’t. Anyways I have something you might want to see.” He hands over a rolled up paper tied half assed with ribbon, Oikawa tilts his head looking at it; it looks like it was meant to be a bow but it looks more like a knot of fabric to him. He pulls it off not trying to untie it because he doesn’t think it would anyways. He unrolls the paper squinting at the writing because it’s chicken scratch but once he makes out the words he slams it down on his desk.

“What is this?” He seethes pointing at the paper looking from once face to the other. No one says anything. “I told you proposals were strictly forbidden from entering this palace for my name.” He growls.

“I realize,” Akaashi says calmly. “But it seems they won’t leave and they’re waiting in the public room-“Oikawa stands up abruptly cutting him off.

“That’s it, I’m gunna go tell this asshole where to go and how to get there.” He stomps towards the door. “Kuroo, Bokuto come with me, and would somebody find Hajime?” he growls annoyed. Oikawa is stalking down towards the Public room when the Duo show up.

“Have you seen Hajime?” He asks a little too hardly. Makki holds his hands up.

“We were just looking for him actually, we have some new designs he needs to try.”

“Yeah it’s for something important.” Mattsun nods smiling. What is with everyone today?

“We’ll find him afterwards then. I have an issue to deal with right now.” He turns, stomping down the hall, party of people behind him. They enter the public room and no one’s even waiting for him.

“What the fuck? I though you said-“

“Tooru?” a hesitant voice calls. Oikawa whips around and sees Iwaizumi looking incredibly nervous in the doorway of another hall; he steps out walking all the way up the stairs to Oikawa.

“ _Finally_ , where have you been all morning? Apparently I had some asshole . . . w-what are you doing?” The King whispers as he watches Iwaizumi sink down to one knee.

“I hope you got my letter.” He says quickly. Oikawa can feel a hotness around his eyes.

“I-I did.” He nods voice cracking, he steps towards Iwaizumi but he holds up a hand asking him to stop.

“Just stay there for a second or I won’t be able to do this.” He clears his throat looking up and his King. “You’ve given me a home and beautiful Nala. You’ve gifted me clothes and jewelry, you’ve given me everything I own today, now I don’t have much to gift back to you given everything of mine was from you but I have one thing of my own and that’s the rest of my life, so Oikawa Tooru I know it’s not much but if you want it it’s yours.” Tears are running down Tooru’s face and everybody else’s eyes are a little wet too. Tooru sobs hands clasping at his face as he nods, he breaks from his spot crashing into Hajime arms wrapping around him tightly.

“Yes! Of course I want it.” He cries into his shoulder, Iwaizumi pulls back whipping the tears off Oikawa’s tears.   
“You haven’t let me put your ring on yet.” He smiles. Oikawa jumps back searching Iwaizumi hands and lifting a shaking left hand. “It’s not perfect but I made it myself so . . . “ Hajime pulls out the ring slipping it onto Tooru’s finger.

“It is perfect Hajime. I love it.” His eyes shine as he wiggles his fingers. He looks up at Hajime grinning like the happiest man on earth, but he’s only the second compared to Hajime. And now they have the rest of their lives to celebrate that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this, I wish i had updated sooner but there its all out now :)  
> I was going to add their wedding in and Hinata's and Kags but that would have been a lot of extra work. Ushijma never returns looking for Oikawa and runs away with his red headed lover ;) his kingdom was abusive which is what forced him to go after Oikawa.  
> The duo make all the clothing for Oikawa's and Iwa'z wedding. The lady from the market that sold Oikawa Iwa's earring shows up telling him "she told him so" because in the stall she had said they'd have a grand wedding one day.  
> I was also going to make the doctor Tusuki for Kuroo because he gets left out so you can pretend it whent that way OR pretend that Bo and Akaashi eventually invited him to join them. Gays gays everywhere haha and love!  
> feel free to come talk to me about this fic on my tumblr lucys-right-boob or about any other fic or just to introduce yourself ^^  
> Comments Kudoos and anything else are always appreciated, one message is honestly what brought this fic back from the dead so never underestimate what reaching out to someone can do!  
> Love you guys lots see you next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this in not even an hour and here it is. As always im writhing in the dead of night so forgive any mistakes  
> enjoy my favorite dorks!
> 
> Edit:  
> Thanks so much for taking the time to even glance at this fic I'm irregular when it comes to updates it really depends on what's going on in my life at the time but please feel free to comment and give kudos! I'm needy haha and need the constant validation I'm not writing 20,000+ words of trash you know? So anyways enjoy this and come talk to me about volleyball gays cause I fucking love them lucys-left-boob is my tumblr :)


End file.
